A Rainha da Fofoca
by Porcoelho
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO. Sakura Haruno não tem a mínima ideia do que vai fazer da vida e está detonando o dinheiro da formatura em uma viagem para visitar o namorado, que conheceu há apenas três meses. Mas isso não é nada... O problema é que Sakura não consegue ficar de boca fechada, o que a coloca em situações delicadas, como ficar presa em Londres sem teto e sem dinheiro.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta fic é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro _A Rainha da Fofoca_, da Meg cabot. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de _Naruto _também não.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

.

.

Não dá para acreditar. Não acredito que esqueci como é a cara dele! Como é que posso ter esquecido a_ cara_ dele? Quer dizer,_ a língua dele já __entrou na minha boca._ Como é que eu pude esquecer a _cara_ de alguém cuja língua já entrou na minha boca? Até parece que existem muitos sujeitos que já enfiaram a língua na minha boca. Só foram, tipo, três.

E um deles foi no Ensino Médio. E o outro descobriu que era gay.

Meu Deus, que coisa mais deprimente. Tudo bem, não vou pensar sobre o assunto agora.

E também não faz assim TANTO tempo que a gente se viu pela última vez. Só faz três meses! Qualquer um esperaria que eu me lembrasse da cara de alguém com quem estou saindo há TRÊS MESES.

Mesmo que, sabe como é, nós tenhamos passado a maior parte desses três meses em países diferentes.

Ainda assim. Eu tenho a foto dele. Bom, tudo bem, não dá para ver a cara dele, já que é uma foto da... ai meu Deus... bunda dele, pelada.

Por que alguém manda uma coisa dessas para outra pessoa? Eu não pedi uma foto da bunda pelada. Era para ser erótico? Porque não foi, de jeito nenhum.

Mas vai ver que o problema sou eu. Ino tem razão, preciso parar de ser tão inibida.

Mas é que foi mesmo muito chocante encontrar na caixa de entrada do meu e- mail uma foto enorme da bunda do meu namorado.

E, tudo bem, eu sei que era só brincadeira, dele e dos amigos. E eu sei que Ino diz que é uma coisa cultural, e que os britânicos se sensibilizam muito menos com a nudez do que a maior parte dos americanos, e que, enquanto cultura, nós deveríamos nos esforçar para ser mais abertos e mais desencanados, como eles.

Além do mais, ele também deve ter pensado, como a maioria dos homens pensa, que a bunda é seu melhor atributo.

Mas, mesmo assim...

Certo, não vou pensar sobre o assunto agora. Vou parar de pensar sobre a bunda do meu namorado. Em vez disso, vou procurá-lo. Ele tem que estar aqui, em algum lugar, ele jurou que viria me buscar...

Ai, meu Deus, aquele ali não pode ser ele, pode? Não, é claro que não. Não, claro que não é. Por que ele estaria usando uma jaqueta daquelas? A menos que esteja sendo irônico. Ou que seja o Michael Jackson, é claro. Ele é o único homem que me vem à mente que usaria couro vermelho com ombreiras. A menos que fosse um dançarino de break profissional.

NÃO PODE ser ele. Ai, meu Deus, por favor, não permita que seja ele...

Ai, não, ele está olhando para cá... está olhando para cá! Olhe para baixo, olhe para baixo, não faça contato visual com o sujeito de jaqueta de couro vermelho com ombreiras. Tenho certeza de que ele deve ser um homem muito simpático, é uma pena que precise comprar casacos de segunda mão dos anos 1980 no Exército de Salvação.

Mas eu não quero que esse cara descubra que eu estava olhando para ele, vai achar que eu estou afim ou algo do tipo.

Não que eu tenha preconceito contra quem mora na rua, não tenho: sei como alguns de nós estamos a apenas certos salários de distância de nos tornarmos sem-teto. Alguns de nós, aliás, estão a menos de um salário de nos tornarmos sem-teto. Alguns de nós, aliás, andam tão duros que continuam morando com os pais.

Mas não vou pensar sobre o assunto agora.

O negócio é que eu não quero que Sasori chegue aqui e me encontre conversando com um sem-teto qualquer usando jaqueta vermelha de dançar break. Quer dizer, esta não é, de jeito nenhum, a primeira impressão que quero passar. Não que, sabe como é, esta fosse a PRIMEIRA impressão que ele teria de mim, já que estamos juntos há três meses e tudo o mais. Mas vai ser a primeira impressão que ele vai ter da Nova Eu, a que ele ainda não conhece...

Muito bem, muito bem, agora está tudo certo. Ele parou de olhar.

Ai, meu Deus, que horror. Não acredito que seja assim que as pessoas são recebidas neste país. Quem chega é conduzido por uma passarela e fica todo mundo OLHANDO para nós... Parece que decepciono cada um que está aqui por não ser quem esperam. Isto é algo muito deselegante de se fazer com pessoas que passaram seis horas em um avião, oito no meu caso, se contar o vôo de Ann Arbor para Nova York. Dez, se contar as duas horas de espera pela conexão no aeroporto JFK...

Espere. Será que o jaquetinha-vermelha de break estava me olhando de novo?

Ai, meu Deus, estava SIM! O jaqueta de couro vermelha com ombreiras ficou me medindo, total!

Ai, meu Deus, que vergonha. E por causa da minha lingerie, eu SEI. Como é que ele sabe? Quer dizer, como ele sabe que não estou usando lingerie nenhuma? É verdade que não dá para ver a marca da calcinha na minha roupa, mas, até onde ele sabe, eu podia estar de fio-dental. Eu DEVIA ter colocado um fio-dental. Ino tinha razão.

Mas é tão desconfortável quando entra na...

Eu SABIA que não devia ter escolhido um vestido tão apertado para viajar, apesar de eu mesma ter subido a barra da saia para cima do joelho, para não tropeçar nela.

Mas, para começo de conversa, estou congelando: como pode estar assim tão frio em agosto, o auge do VERÃO?

E, em segundo, esta seda é toda justinha, por isso a questão da marca da calcinha.

Mesmo assim, todo mundo na loja disse que ficou ótimo em mim... apesar de eu não ter achado que um vestido mandarim (ainda que fosse vintage) pudesse mesmo cair bem em mim, já que sou branca e tudo o mais.

Mas quero estar bonita, porque faz tanto tempo que ele não me vê, e de fato perdi quinze quilos, e não ia dar para ver que emagreci tanto se tivesse descido do avião de moletom. Não é assim que as celebridades sempre aparecem na_ Us Weekly,_ naquela seção_ "Onde ela estava com a cabeça?"_. Sabe, quando descem do avião de moletom e aquelas botas de camurça do ano passado, com o cabelo todo maluco? Se você quer ser uma celebridade, tem que ter CARA de celebridade, mesmo quando está desembarcando de um avião.

Não que eu seja alguma celebridade, mas quero estar bonita. Eu me esforcei tanto, não comi nem um único farelo de pão durante três meses e...

Espere. E se ele não me reconhecer? Falando sério. Quer dizer, realmente perdi quinze quilos e cortei o cabelo e tal...

Ai, meu Deus, será que ele está aqui e não me reconheceu? Será que eu já passei reto por ele? Será que eu devia voltar para aquela coisa parecida com uma passarela e olhar? Mas daí vou parecer uma idiota completa. O que eu faço? Ai, meu Deus, isto é tão injusto, eu queria ficar bonita para ele, não ficar empacada em um país estrangeiro só porque estou tão diferente que nem o meu namorado me reconhece! E se ele achar que não vim e simplesmente voltar para casa? Eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum (bom, tenho mil e duzentos dólares, mas eles têm que durar até meu vôo de volta, no fim do mês)...

O JAQUETINHA VERMELHA DE COURO CONTINUA OLHANDO PARA CÁ! Ai, meu Deus, o que será que ele quer comigo?

E se ele fizer parte de algum tipo de esquema de escravidão branca que atua em aeroportos? E se ele fica aqui o tempo todo procurando turistas jovens e inocentes de Ann Arbor, no estado do Michigan, para serem seqüestradas e mandadas para a Arábia Saudita para se tornarem a décima sétima noiva de algum xeique? Li um livro em que isso tinha acontecido uma vez... mas devo dizer que a garota parece ter gostado bastante. Mas só porque no fim o xeique se divorciou de todas as outras esposas e ficou só com ela porque, além de ser pura, a garota também era boa de cama.

E se ele simplesmente pegar as garotas para pedir um resgate em vez de vendê- las? Só que não sou rica, de jeito nenhum! Sei que este vestido parece caro, mas comprei na Vintage to Vavoom por doze dólares (com meu desconto de funcionária)!

E o meu pai não tem dinheiro nenhum. Ele trabalha na universidade, com um acelerador de partículas Cyclotron, pelo amor de Deus!

_Não me seqüestre, não me seqüestre, não me seqüestre... _

Espere, que negócio é este aqui? Um ponto de encontro. Ah, maravilha! Serviço ao cliente! E o que eu vou fazer: vou mandar um recado para o Sasori. Assim ele pode vir aqui me encontrar. E vou estar a salvo do Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break; ele não vai ter coragem de me sequestrar e de me mandar para a Arábia Saudita na frente do cara que dá os recados...

— Olá, você parece perdida. O que posso fazer por você?

Ah, o cara da cabine é tão legal! E que sotaque bacana ele tem! Mas aquela gravata foi mesmo uma má escolha.

— Oi, meu nome é Sakura Haruno — eu respondo. — Meu namorado, Sasori Akasuna, deveria ter vindo me buscar. Só que parece que ele não está aqui, e...

— Quer que eu mande um recado para ele, então?

— Ah, quero sim, por favor. Você faria isto? É que tem um cara me seguindo, está vendo ali? Acho que ele pode ser sequestrador ou operador de um esquema de escravidão...

— Qual deles?

Não quero apontar, mas sinto que tenho uma obrigação, sabe como é, de delatar o Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break às autoridades, ou pelo menos ao atendente da cabine do ponto de encontro, porque ele parece MESMO muito esquisito com aquela jaqueta e CONTINUA olhando para mim, de um jeito muito grosseiro mesmo, ou pelo menos muito sugestivo, como se ainda quisesse me sequestrar.

— Ali — eu digo, apontando com a cabeça na direção do Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break. — Aquele ali com aquela jaqueta horrorosa de ombreiras. Está vendo? Ele está olhando para cá.

— Ah, certo. — O atendente da cabine do ponto de encontro assente com a cabeça. —Já vi. Muito ameaçador. Espere um instante, vou chamar seu namorado aqui, e ele vai poder detonar com este esquisitão como ele merece, espere só um segundo. SASORI AKASUNA. SASORI AKASUNA. A SENHORITA HARUNO O ESPERA NO PONTO DE ENCONTRO. SASORI AKASUNA, POR FAVOR, A SENHORITA HARUNO O ESPERA NO PONTO DE ENCONTRO. Que tal? O que achou disso?

— Ah, foi ótimo — eu digo, em tom de incentivo, porque sinto um pouco de pena dele. Quer dizer, deve ser difícil ficar sentado em uma cabine o dia inteiro, berrando em um alto-falante. — Foi mesmo muito...

— Saky?

Sasori! Finalmente!

Só que, quando eu me viro para olhar, é o Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break. Só que...

Só que ERA Sasori, o tempo todo.

E eu simplesmente não o reconheci porque fiquei distraída com a jaqueta... a jaqueta mais horrorosa que eu já vi. Além do mais, parece que ele cortou o cabelo. E não ficou muito bom.

Na verdade, ficou meio ameaçador.

— Ah — digo. É extremamente difícil esconder minha confusão. E o meu desalento. — Sasori. Oi.

Atrás do vidro da cabine do ponto de encontro, o atendente cai na maior gargalhada.

E percebo, com uma pontada, que fiz a mesma coisa de sempre. De novo.

.

.

..

...

**Oi, gente! Estou trazendo mais uma adaptação de uma obra da Meg Cabot pra vocês. Espero que gostem!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Esta fic é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro _A Rainha da Fofoca_, da Meg cabot. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de _Naruto _também não.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

.

.

**_Dois dias antes, em Ann Arbor _**

**_(ou talvez sejam três dias... espere, que horas são nos Estados Unidos?)_**

—Você vai comprometer seus princípios feministas. — É o que Ino não para de dizer.

— Pare com isso — eu digo.

— Falando sério. Não tem nada a ver com você. Desde que você conheceu esse cara...

— Ino, eu o amo. Qual é o problema de eu querer estar com a pessoa que eu amo?

— Não tem nada de errado em querer estar com essa pessoa — Ino responde. — O que é errado é você colocar toda a sua carreira em modo de espera enquanto ele termina os estudos.

— E que carreira é essa, Ino? — Não dá para acreditar que estou tendo esta conversa. De novo.

Isso sem contar que ela resolveu estacionar bem ao lado dos salgadinhos e dos molhinhos, quando sabe muito bem que eu ainda estou tentando perder mais dois quilos.

Ah, tanto faz. Pelo menos Ino está usando a saia rodada mexicana branca e preta que escolhi para ela na loja, apesar de ela ter dito que o modelo deixava a bunda dela grande demais. Não deixa. A não ser, talvez, de um jeito bom.

— Você sabe — Ino diz. — A carreira que você poderia ter se simplesmente se mudasse para Nova York comigo quando voltasse da Inglaterra, em vez de...

— Eu já disse que não vou discutir este assunto com você hoje — respondo. — Esta é a minha festa de formatura, Ino. Será que não pode me deixar aproveitar?

— Não — Ino responde. — Porque você está sendo uma idiota, e sabe muito bem disso.

O namorado de Ino, Suigetsu, aproxima-se de nós e enfia uma batatinha sabor _barbecue_ em um molhinho de cebola.

Humm... Batatinha com sabor_ barbecue._ Talvez, se eu comer só uma...

— Qual é a idiotice que Sakura está aprontando agora? — ele pergunta, mastigando.

Mas nunca dá para comer só uma batatinha sabor_ barbecue._ Nunca.

Sigetsu é alto e magrelo. Aposto que nunca precisou perder mais dois quilos na vida toda. Ele até precisa usar cinto para a calça Levi's não cair. É um modelo de couro trançado. Mas, para ele, couro trançado funciona.

O que não funciona, é claro, é o boné de beisebol da Universidade de Michigan.

Mas eu nunca consegui convencê-lo de que bonés de beisebol, usados como acessórios, ficam errados em todo mundo. Tirando crianças e jogadores de beisebol de verdade.

— Ela continua querendo ficar aqui depois que voltar da Inglaterra — Ino explica, pegando também uma batatinha e enfiando no molhinho —, em vez de se mudar para Nova York conosco e dar início à vida de verdade.

Shari também não precisa prestar atenção ao que come. Sempre teve um metabolismo naturalmente rápido. Quando éramos crianças, ela levava para o almoço sacos com três sanduíches de pasta de amendoim e geléia e um pacote de biscoitos Oreo, e nunca engordou nem um grama. O meu almoço? Um ovo cozido, uma única laranja e uma coxa de frango. E eu era a gorducha. Ah, era sim.

— Ino — eu digo. — Tenho uma vida de verdade aqui. Tenho um lugar para morar...

— Na casa dos seus pais!

— ...e um emprego que adoro...

— Como subgerente de um brechó. Isso não é carreira!

— Eu já disse — afirmo, pelo que deve ser a milésima vez — que vou ficar morando aqui para economizar dinheiro. Depois Sasori e eu vamos nos mudar para Nova York, quando ele terminar o mestrado. Só falta mais um semestre.

— Quem é Sasori mesmo? — Suigetsu quer saber. E Ino dá um soco no ombro dele.

— Ai — Suigetsu diz.

— Você se lembra — Ino diz. — Aquele aluno de pós-graduação que era assistente dos residentes do alojamento estudantil McCracken. Aquele sobre o qual Sakura não parou de falar. O verão todo.

— Ah, certo, Sasori. O britânico. Aquele que organizava partidas ilegais de pôquer no sétimo andar.

Caio na gargalhada.

— Aquele não era Sasori! Ele não joga. Está estudando para ser educador de jovens, para que possa preservar nosso recurso mais precioso... a próxima geração.

— O cara que mandou para você a foto da bunda dele pelada? — Engulo em seco.

— Ino_ falou_ sobre isso para você?

— Eu queria ouvir uma opinião masculina — Ino diz e dá de ombros. — Sabe como é, para ver se ele tinha alguma idéia de que tipo de indivíduo faria algo assim.

Vindo de Ino, que de fato tinha estudado psicologia na faculdade, realmente parecia uma explicação bastante razoável. Olho para Suigetsu com ar questionador. Ele realmente sabe muita Coisa: quantas vezes é preciso dar a volta no campo Palmer para percorrer um quilômetro (duas e meia, algo que eu precisava saber quando caminhava lá todos os dias para perder peso); o que significa o número 33 dentro da garrafa de cerveja Rolling Rock; porque tantos homens acham que usar calças na altura das canelas é legal...

Mas Sauigetsu também dá de ombros.

— Não pude ajudar nem um pouco. Afinal, nunca tirei uma foto da minha própria bunda.

— Sasori não tirou uma foto da própria bunda — corrijo. — Foram os amigos dele que tiraram.

— Que coisa mais homoerótica — Suigetsu comenta.

Ignoro Suigetsu.

—Ele está fazendo mestrado em educação. Algum dia, vai ensinar crianças a ler. Por acaso pode haver algum trabalho mais importante no mundo do que esse? — digo, e depois não me contenho e comento: —E ele não é gay. Desta vez eu conferi.

As sobrancelhas de Suigetsu se erguem.

— Você_ checou!_ Como? Espere... não quero saber.

— Bem, então, onde mesmo eu estava? — Ino questiona.

— Sakura estava fazendo alguma idiotice — Suigetsu se lembra, ajudando Ino. — Então, espere. Quanto tempo faz que você não vê o sujeito? Três meses?

— Mais ou menos isso — respondo.

— Caramba — Suigetsu sacode a cabeça. — O cara vai pular total em cima de você quando descer daquele avião.

— Sasori não é assim — digo, cheia de ternura. — Ele é romântico. Provavelmente vai querer que eu me acostume e me recupere da diferença de fuso horário na cama_ king size_ dele com lençóis de algodão com fios incontáveis. Ele vai me levar café da manhã na cama... um café da manhã inglês fofo com... coisas inglesas.

— Tipo tomate fervido? — Sigetsu pergunta com inocência fingida.

— Bela tentativa — digo. — Mas Sasori sabe que não gosto de tomate. Ele perguntou no último e-mail se tem alguma comida de que eu não goste, e já o informei a respeito da coisa do tomate.

— É melhor você torcer para que o café da manhã não seja a única coisa que ele vai levar para você na cama. — Ino tem um ar sombrio. — Se não, de que adianta viajar meio mundo para se encontrar com ele?

Esse é o problema de Ino. Ela não é nada romântica. Fico mesmo surpresa de ver que ela e Suigetsu estão juntos há tanto tempo. Quer dizer, dois anos é realmente um recorde para ela.

Mas, bem, como ela mesma gosta sempre de dizer, a atração entre os dois é quase puramente física, já que Suigetsu acabou de terminar um mestrado em filosofia e, portanto, na opinião de Ino, praticamente não tem a menor chance de arrumar um emprego.

"Então, de que adianta ter esperança em relação a um futuro com ele?", ela me pergunta com freqüência, "Quer dizer, no fim, ele vai começar a se sentir inadequado... apesar da herança, quer dizer... e por consequência vai sofrer de ansiedade relativa à sua performance na cama. Então, vou ficar brincando com ele por enquanto, já que ainda consegue ficar duro." Ino é mesmo muito prática.

— Ainda não consegui entender por que você vai viajar até a Inglaterra para se encontrar com ele — Suigetsu diz. — Quer dizer, um cara com quem você ainda nem foi para a cama, que obviamente não conhece você muito bem, já que ele nem sabe sobre a sua aversão por tomates, e acha que você ia gostar de ver a foto da bunda pelada de alguém.

— Você sabe muito bem por que — Ino responde.—É o sotaque dele.

— Ino! — exclamo.

— Ah, certo — Ino diz, revirando os olhos. — E ele salvou a vida dela.

— Quem salvou a vida de quem? — Masato, meu cunhado, aparece e se intromete, porque descobriu o molhinho que estava ali.

— O namorado novo de Sakura — diz Ino.

— Sakura tem um namorado novo? — Masato, dá para ver, está tentando cortar os carboidratos. Só está colocando talos de salsão no molhinho. Talvez esteja fazendo a dieta de South Beach para controlar a gordura na barriga, que se destaca sob a camisa branca de poliéster que ele usa. Por que ele não me escuta e não usa apenas fibras naturais? — Como é que eu não fiquei sabendo? O SSC deve estar com problemas.

— SSC? — Suigetsu repete, com as sobrancelhas escuras arqueadas.

— O Sistema Sakura de Comunicação — Ino explica a ele. — Por onde você tem andado?

— Ah, tudo bem — Suigetsu vira a cerveja.

— Eu contei tudo para a Saya — digo e olho com ódio para os três.

Algum dia eu pego a minha irmã Saya por causa desse negócio de Sistema Sakura de Comunicação.

Era engraçado quando éramos pequenas, mas agora estou com 22 anos!

— Ela não contou para você, Masato? — Ele parece confuso.

— Contou o quê? — Suspiro.

— Uma caloura do segundo andar deixou o_ pot-pourri_ ferver em cima da chapa do grill que ela tinha no quarto, o que é proibido, e o corredor ficou cheio de fumaça e tiveram que evacuar o prédio — explico.

Eu sempre adoro contar a história de como Sasori e eu nos conhecemos. Porque é a coisa mais romântica do mundo. Algum dia, quando Sasori e eu estivermos casados e morarmos em uma casa vitoriana caindo aos pedaços e livre de tomates, em Westport, no estado do Connecticut, com o nosso_ golden retríever,_ Pakkun, e nossos quatro filhos, Sasori Jr., Satoru, Akemi e Ayame, e eu for famosa (fazendo sei-lá-o-quê que vou fazer), e Sasori for o diretor de uma escola para meninos próxima, ensinando crianças a ler, e eu for entrevistada pela_ Vogue,_ vou poder contar esta história (e estarei moderníssima e fabulosa, vestida de Chanel vintage da cabeça aos pés), enquanto dou risada e sirvo uma xícara perfeita de chá francês para a repórter no terraço dos fundos, que será decorado inteiramente de palha branca e chintz, tudo de muito bom gosto.

— Bom, eu estava no banho — prossigo —, por isso não senti o cheiro da fumaça, nem ouvi o alarme disparar, nem nada. Até que Sasori entrou no banheiro feminino e gritou "Fogo!" e...

— É verdade que os banheiros femininos do alojamento McCracken têm chuveiros coletivos? — Masato quer saber.

— É verdade — Suigetsu informa, em tom ameno. — Elas todas tomam banho juntas. Às vezes, ensaboam as costas umas das outras enquanto ficam fofocando sobre as coisas de mulherzinha que aprontaram na noite anterior.

Masato fica olhando para Suigetsu com os olhos arregalados.

— Você está zoando comigo?

— Não dê atenção a ele, Masato — Ino diz, e pega mais uma batatinha. — Ele está inventando.

— Isso acontece o tempo todo naquele seriado,_ Beverly Hills Bordello_ — Masato diz.

— Nós não tomávamos banho todas juntas — digo. — Quer dizer, eu e Ino às vezes tomávamos...

— Fale mais sobre o assunto, por favor — Suigetsu abre uma nova cerveja com o abridor que minha mãe tinha deixado ao lado da geladeira.

— Não fale — diz Ino. — Você só vai incentivá-lo.

— Que parte você estava lavando quando ele entrou? — Suigetsu quer saber. — E tinha outra menina com você na hora? Que parte ela estava lavando? Ou estava ajudando_ você_ a se lavar?

— Não — respondo. — Era só eu. E, naturalmente, quando vi um cara no banheiro das meninas, eu berrei.

— Ah, é claro — Suigetsu disse.

— Então, peguei uma toalha e o cara... não dava para ver direito com aquele monte de vapor, fumaça e tudo o mais... aí, ele disse, com o sotaque britânico mais fofo que já se ouviu: "Senhorita, o prédio está pegando fogo. Acho que você precisa sair."

— Então, espere—Masato diz. — O cara viu você peladinha?

— Sem nadinha — Suigetsu confirma.

— Então, àquela altura, os corredores estavam todos cheios de fumaça e eu não enxergava nada, por isso, ele pegou na minha mão e me guiou para fora com toda segurança, e daí a gente começou a conversar... eu de toalha e tudo o mais. E foi quando percebi que ele era o amor da minha vida.

— Com base em uma única conversa — Suigetsu parece bem cético. Mas, bem, como ele tem mestrado em filosofia, demonstra ceticismo em relação a quase tudo. Essas pessoas são educadas para ficar assim.

— Bem — eu digo —, nós ficamos nos agarrando o resto da noite também. É por isso que eu sei que ele não é gay. Quer dizer, ele ficou com o pau bem duro.

Suigetsu engasgou um pouco com a cerveja.

— Então, bem — tento pôr a conversa nos eixos novamente —, ficamos nos agarrando a noite toda. Mas daí ele teve que voltar para a Inglaterra no dia seguinte, porque era o fim do semestre...

— ...E agora que Sakura finalmente se formou, ela vai para Londres para passar o resto do verão com ele — Ino termina para mim. — Depois, vai voltar para cá para apodrecer, igualzinho à...

— Vamos lá, Ino — interrompo rapidinho. — Você prometeu. —Ela só faz uma careta para mim.

— Escute, Sakura. — Suigetsu pega outra cerveja. — Eu sei que esse cara é o amor da sua vida e tudo o mais. Mas você tem o próximo semestre inteiro para ficar com ele. Tem certeza de que não quer passar o resto do verão conosco na França?

— Nem se dê ao trabalho, Suigetsu — Ino diz. —Eu já perguntei a ela oito milhões de vezes.

— Você mencionou que nós vamos ficar em um_ château_ francês do século XVII com vinhedo próprio, empoleirado no topo de uma colina, com vista para um vale verdejante, cortado por um rio comprido e preguiçoso? — Suigetsu quer saber.

— Ino me contou — eu digo. — E é muito gentil da sua parte me convidar. Apesar de você não estar exatamente em condição de convidar os outros, porque, por acaso, o_ château_ pertence a um dos seus amigos, daquela escola particular onde você estudou, e não a você.

— Este é um detalhe ínfimo—retruca Suigetsu. — Sasuke adoraria se você fosse.

— Ah, mas é claro que adoraria!—diz Ino.—Mais mão-de-obra escrava para a empresa de casamentos amadora dele.

— Do que eles estão falando? — Masato me pergunta, parecendo confuso.

— É um amigo de infância de Suigetsu, Sasuke — explico. — Tem um castelo antigo na França que o pai dele aluga algumas vezes durante o verão para a realização de casamentos. Ino e Suigetsu partem amanhã para passar um mês no_ château,_ de graça, em troca de ajudar nos casamentos.

— Um lugar para a realização de casamentos? — Masato repete. — Quer dizer, tipo Las Vegas?

— É isso mesmo — responde Ino. — Só que é de bom gosto. E a passagem é bem mais cara. E não tem bufê de café da manhã.

Masato parece chocado.

— Então, qual é a graça?

Alguém puxa a barra do meu vestido e eu olho para baixo. A filha mais velha de minha irmã Saya, Emiko, está me estendendo um colar feito de macarrão.

— Tia Sakura — ela diz. — Para você. Eu que fiz. Para sua formatura.

— Ah, muito obrigada, Emiko. — Eu me ajoelho, para que ela possa passar o colar por cima da minha cabeça.

— A tinta ainda não secou. — Emiko aponta para as manchas de tinta azul e vermelha que agora foram transferidas do macarrão para a parte da frente do meu vestido de festa cor-de-rosa Suzy Perette de 1954 (que não foi nada barato, apesar do meu desconto de funcionária).

— Tudo bem, Emi — digo. Porque, afinal de contas, ela só tem quatro anos. — É lindo.

— Ah, você está aqui! — Vovó Haruno vem cambaleando na nossa direção. — Procurei você em todo lugar, Mebuki. Está na hora da_ Doutora Quinn._

— Vovó. — Aprumo o corpo para pegar o braço fininho como um graveto dela, antes que perca o equilíbrio. Vejo que ela já conseguiu derrubar alguma coisa por cima da túnica verde de_ crepe de chine_ de 1960 que eu peguei para ela na loja. Por sorte, as manchas de tinta do colar de macarrão que Emiko fez para ela escondem um pouco a sujeira. — Eu sou a Sakura. Não Mebuki. Mamãe está ali, perto da mesa de sobremesas. E o que a senhora andou bebendo?

Pego a garrafa de Heineken na mão de vovó e cheiro o conteúdo. De acordo com a combinação que fizemos em família, seria preenchida de cerveja sem álcool, depois fechada novamente, devido à incapacidade de vovó Haruno de controlar a bebida, o que já resultou no que mamãe gosta de chamar de "incidentes". Mamãe tinha esperança de evitar qualquer "incidente" na minha festa de formatura, dando só cerveja sem álcool para vovó (mas sem informar a ela a respeito desse pequeno detalhe, é claro). Porque senão ela teria feito a maior confusão, iria dizer que nós estávamos tentando acabar com a diversão de uma senhora de idade e tudo o mais.

Mas não sei dizer se a cerveja dentro da garrafa é mesmo sem álcool. Colocamos as Heinekens falsificadas em um cantinho especial da geladeira. Mas ela pode ter conseguido arrumar a coisa de verdade em algum lugar. Ela é espertinha assim.

Ou vai ver que ela só ACHA que tomou a coisa certa e, por consequência, pensa que está bêbada.

— Sakura? — Vovó parece desconfiada. — O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar na faculdade?

— Eu me formei na faculdade em maio, vovó — respondo. Bem, mais ou menos. Isso sem contar os dois meses que passei de recuperação, para conseguir a nota que eu precisava em língua estrangeira para poder me formar. — Esta é a minha festa de formatura. Bem, minha festa de formatura-barra-despedida.

— Despedida? — A desconfiança de vovó se transforma cm indignação. — Para onde você acha que vai?

— Para a Inglaterra, vovó, depois de amanhã — respondo. — Para visitar meu namorado. Está lembrada? Nós falamos sobre isto.

— Namorado? —Vovó fica olhando para Suigetsu, estupefata—Não é aquele ali?

— Não, vovó — respondo. — Aquele é Suigetsu, namorado de Ino. A senhora se lembra de Ino Yamanaka, certo, vovó? Ela morava aqui, na nossa rua.

— Ah, a filha dos Yamanaka —vovó aperta os olhos na direção de Ino. — Agora me lembrei de você. Achei mesmo que tinha visto seus pais ali perto da churrasqueira. Você e Sakura vão cantar aquela musiquinha que sempre cantam quando estão juntas?

Ino e eu trocamos olhares cheios de pavor. Masato comemora.

— Ei, é isso aí! — ele exclama. — Saya me falou a respeito disso. Qual era mesmo a música que vocês costumavam cantar? Tipo no show de talentos da escola ou qualquer merda dessas?

Lanço um olhar de alerta a Masato, já que Emiko continua por perto, e respondo:

— _Little pitcheis._

Pela cara dele, é óbvio que não faz a menor ideia do que eu estou falando.

Suspiro e começo a conduzir vovó na direção da casa.

— É melhor entrar, vovó — eu digo. — Ou vai perder seu programa.

— Mas e a música? —vovó quer saber.

— Vamos cantar a música mais tarde, senhora Haruno — Ino garante a ela.

— Eu vou cobrar — Suigetsu nos lança uma piscadela. Ino diz "nos seus sonhos" para ele, só movendo os lábios.

Suigetsu manda um beijo para ela por cima do gargalo da garrafa.

Os dois são tão fofos juntos... Não posso esperar para chegar a Londres para que Sasori e eu possamos ser fofos juntos também.

— Vamos, vovó — eu digo. — A_ Doutora Quinn_ está começando agora.

— Ah, que bom — diz vovó. Para Ino, confidencia:—Eu não ligo nem um

pouco para aquela boba da Doutora Quinn. É aquele gostosão que está sempre com ela... dele, eu nunca canso!

— Certo, vovó — eu me apresso em dizer, quando Ino cospe toda a Amstel Light que tinha acabado de colocar na boca. — Vamos entrar logo, antes que perca o seu programa...

Mal avançamos alguns metros no pátio, no entanto, e logo somos paradas pelo doutor Hashirama, o chefe do meu pai no Cyclotron, com a mulher bonita dele, Anko, radiante em um sári cor-de-rosa, ao lado.

— Meus parabéns pela sua formatura — o doutor Hashirama me cumprimenta.

— Sim — a esposa concorda. — E, se nos permite dizer, você está muito magra

e adorável.

— Ah, obrigada — respondo. — Muito obrigada mesmo!

— E o que vai fazer agora que se formou em... No que mesmo? — o doutor Hashirama quer saber. É uma pena ele estar usando um protetor de bolso, mas eu não consegui fazer nem com que meu próprio pai desistisse desse troço, então é bem improvável que eu consiga fazer algum avanço nesse sentido com o chefe dele.

— História da moda — respondo.

— História da moda? Eu não sabia que a sua faculdade oferecia cursos nessa

área — diz o doutor Hashirama.

— Ah, não oferece. O meu programa de graduação foi individualizado. Sabe como é, quando você decide por conta própria as cadeiras que vai cursar?

— Mas história da moda? — o doutor Hashirama parece preocupado. — Há

muitas oportunidades disponíveis nessa área?

— Ah, toneladas — respondo, tentando não me lembrar de que, no fim de semana passado mesmo, peguei um exemplar do_ New York Times_ de domingo e vi que todos os empregos ligados a moda (e a promoção de vendas) dos classificados ou não exigiam exatamente diploma de bacharel ou exigiam anos de experiência no ramo, algo que não tenho. — Posso conseguir um emprego no Instituto do Vestuário no Museu Metropolitan. — Como faxineira, claro. — Ou figurinista da Broadway — Sabe como é, se todos os figurinistas do mundo morrerem ao mesmo tempo. — Ou posso até ser compradora de uma loja refinada como a Saks Fifth Avenue. — Isso se eu tivesse escutado o meu pai, que insistiu para que eu estudasse administração.

— Como assim, compradora? — Vovó parece escandalizada. — Você vai ser estilista, não compradora! Ah, esta menina rasga e costura as roupas dela de um jeito todo esquisito desde que tinha idade suficiente para segurar uma agulha —ela explica ao doutor e à senhora Hashirama, que olham para mim como se vovó tivesse acabado de informar que eu gosto de ficar dançando salsa pelada no meu tempo livre.

— Hã — digo, com uma risada nervosa. — Era só um passatempo. — Não menciono, é claro, que eu só fazia isso (reinventava minhas roupas) porque era tão gordinha que não cabia nas roupas divertidas e charmosas do departamento infantil, então eu tinha que, de algum modo, transformar as coisas que minha mãe comprava na seção de vestuário feminino em algo interessante e mais jovem.

E é por isso, claro, que gosto tanto de roupas vintage. Elas são muito mais bem-feitas e caem muito melhor (independentemente do seu tamanho).

— Passatempo o caramba. Está vendo esta blusa aqui? — vovó aponta para sua túnica manchada. — Ela tingiu pessoalmente. Era cor de laranja, e agora, olhe só para ela! E ela cortou as mangas para ficar mais sexy, bem como eu pedi!

— É uma blusa muito bonita mesmo — diz a senhora Anko gentilmente. — Tenho certeza de que Sakura irá longe com tanto talento.

— Ah. — Sinto que meu rosto ficou da cor de uma beterraba. — Quer dizer, eu nunca poderia... sabe como é. Viver disso. É só um passatempo.

— Ah que bom—o marido dela parece aliviado. — Ninguém deve passar quatro anos em uma boa faculdade para depois ganhar a vida costurando!

— Seria mesmo o maior desperdício! — concordo, preferindo não comentar com ele que passarei o primeiro semestre depois da formatura com o mesmo emprego de subgerente de loja enquanto espero meu namorado se formar.

Vovó parece incomodada.

— Por que o senhor se preocupa? — ela me dá uma cotovelada. — Os quatro anos foram de graça mesmo. Não importa o que vai fazer com o que aprendeu lá.

O doutor e a senhora Hashirama e eu trocamos sorrisos, todos Igualmente acanhados com a explosão de vovó.

— Os seus pais devem ter muito orgulho de você — continua a senhora Hashirama, ainda com um agradável sorriso nos lábios. — Quer dizer, por ter tanta segurança a ponto de estudar uma coisa tão... obscura, quando tantos jovens qualificados não conseguem nem arrumar emprego no mercado de trabalho dos dias de hoje. É muito corajoso da sua parte.

— Ah — engulo a ânsia de vômito que sempre me parece subir à garganta quando penso sobre meu futuro. É melhor não pensar sobre o assunto agora. É melhor pensar em como vou me divertir com Sasori. — Bem, sou corajosa mesmo.

— Vou dizer, é corajosa mesmo — vovó apoia. — Ela vai para a Inglaterra depois de amanhã para transar com algum fulano que mal conhece.

— Bom, agora precisamos entrar — agarro a mão de vovó, puxando-a. —

Muito obrigada por virem, doutor e senhora Hashirama!

— Ah, espere. Isto aqui é para você, Sakura. — A senhora Anko coloca uma caixa embrulhada com papel de presente na minha mão.

— Ah, muito obrigada — exclamo. — Não precisava!

— Não é nada mesmo — a senhora Hashirama diz com uma risada. — É só uma

luzinha de leitura. Seus pais disseram que você iria para a Europa, então pensei que, se você for ler em um trem ou algo assim...

— Bem, muito obrigada mesmo—repito. — Vai ser mesmo muito útil. Tchauzinho, então.

— Luzinha de leitura — vovó resmunga enquanto a afasto, apressada, de perto

do chefe de papai e de sua esposa. — Quem diabos vai querer uma luzinha de leitura?

— Muita gente — respondo. — É muito útil ter uma. Vovó diz uma palavra muito feia. Ficarei feliz quando ela estiver bem acomodada e segura na frente da reprise de_ Doutora Quinn._ Mas, antes que possa fazer isso, há muitos obstáculos que precisamos transpor, inclusive Saya.

— Minha irmãzinha! — Saya exclama, tirando os olhos da criancinha que ela colocou em um cadeirão ao lado da mesa de piquenique, em cuja boca enfia colheradas de purê de batata. — Não acredito que está se formando na faculdade! Fico me sentindo tão velha!

— Você é velha — vovó observa.

Mas Saya simplesmente a ignora, como costuma fazer quando se trata de vovó.

— Masato e eu estamos tão orgulhosos de você. — Os olhos de Saya se enchem de lágrimas. Foi uma pena ela não ter me escutado quando falei sobre o comprimento de seus jeans. O visual corsário só funciona quando se têm pernas compridas como as de Cindy Crawford. Algo que nenhuma de nós, as garotas da família Haruno, tem. — Não só pela coisa de se formar, mas por... bem, você sabe. A perda de peso. Mesmo. Você está simplesmente fantástica. E... bem, nós compramos uma coisinha para você. — Ela coloca um pacotinho embrulhado para presente na minha mão. — Não é nada de mais... sabe como é, com Masato sem emprego e o bebê na creche o dia inteiro e tudo o mais. Mas achei que uma luzinha de leitura seria útil para você. Sei como você adora ler.

— Uau — digo. — Muito obrigada, Saya. Foi mesmo muita consideração da sua parte.

Vovó começa a dizer alguma coisa, mas aperto a mão dela com muita força.

— Ai — vovó reclama. — Dá próxima vez, por que não me esfaqueia?

— Bem, preciso levar a vovó para dentro — explico. — Está na hora da _Doutora Quinn._

Saya olha para vovó.

— Ai, meu Deus, ela não falou para todo mundo que tem tesão por Byron Sully, falou?

— Pelo menos ele tem emprego — vovó começa —, e isso já é mais do que se pode dizer daquele seu marido de...

— Certo — digo, puxando vovó e entrando pelas portas de correr. — Vamos, vovó. Sully não pode ficar esperando.

— Isto não é maneira de falar do meu marido, vovó! — ouço Saya dizer atrás de nós. — Espere só até eu contar para o papai!

— Pode contar — vovó retruca. Então, enquanto a arrasto para longe, ela reclama: — Essa sua irmã. Como conseguiu aguentá-la todos estes anos?

Antes de conseguir formular uma resposta (o que não foi nada fácil), ouço minha outra irmã, Sango, chamar o meu nome. Viro e a vejo se aproximar de nós aos tropeções, com uma travessa de comida nas mãos. Infelizmente, ela está usando calças capri brancas de_ stretch_ apertadas demais para ela.

Será que minhas irmãs nunca vão aprender? Algumas coisas_ precisam_ continuar sendo um mistério.

Mas acho que, como foi esse visual que conquistou o marido de Sango, Takeshi, ela resolveu mantê-lo.

— Ah, oi — Sango diz, com a fala meio enrolada. Fica claro que ela também andou virando alguns copos. — Preparei seu prato preferido, em homenagem ao seu grande dia.

Ela tira a tampa de plástico da travessa e passa embaixo do meu nariz. Uma onda de náusea toma conta de mim.

— _Ratatouille_ de tomate! — ela berra, com gargalhadas estridentes. — Lembra aquela vez que tia Mieko fez aquela_ ratatouille_ e mamãe disse que você tinha que comer para ser educada, e você vomitou tudo no jardim?

— Lembro — respondo, sentindo-me como se estivesse pronta para vomitar tudo de novo.

— Não foi engraçado? Então, preparei este prato para lembrarmos do passado. Ei, qual é o problema? — Parece que ela pela primeira vez reparou na minha expressão. — Ah, fala sério. Não vá me dizer que você ainda odeia tomate! Achei que você tivesse esquecido disso depois que cresceu!

— Por que ela esqueceria? — vovó quer saber. — Eu nunca esqueci. Por que você não pega este troço e enfia...

— Certo, vovó — eu me apresso em dizer. — Vamos._ Doutora Quinn_ está esperando.

Apresso vovó, antes que as duas comecem a trocar socos. Do outro lado da porta de correr estão os meus pais.

— Aqui está ela — papai fica todo alegre ao me ver. — A primeira das garotas

Harunos que realmente termina a faculdade!

Espero que Saya e Sango não o escutem. Apesar de, tecnicamente, ser verdade.

— Oi, pai — eu o cumprimento. — Oi, mãe. A festa está óti... — Daí, reparo na mulher parada ao lado deles. — Doutora Tsunade! — exclamo. — Você veio!

— Claro que vim. — A doutora Tsunade, minha conselheira universitária, me dá um abraço e um beijo. — Eu não teria perdido por nada no mundo. Olhe só para você, tão magrinha agora! Aquela coisa de maneirar nos carboidratos realmente funcionou.

— Obrigada.

— Ah, e olhe aqui, até trouxe um presentinho de despedida para você.

Desculpe, mas não deu tempo de embrulhar. — A doutora Tsunade coloca uma coisa na minha mão.

— Ah, uma luzinha de leitura! — meu pai diz — Olhe só para isso, Sakura! Aposto que vai usar bastante.

— Com toda a certeza — mamãe concorda. — Naqueles trens que você vai tomar na Europa. Uma luzinha de leitura é sempre útil.

— Em nome de Jesus — vovó se intromete. — Isso estava em liquidação em algum lugar?

— Muito obrigada, doutora Tsunade — eu me apresso em dizer. — Foi muito atencioso de sua parte. Mas, de verdade, não precisava.

— Eu sei — a doutora Tsunade parece, como sempre, muito profissional e alinhada com um tailleur de linho vermelho. Mas não tenho bem certeza se esse tom de vermelho específico é o mais adequado para ela. — Eu estava aqui pensando se podemos conversar em particular um instante, Sakura?

— Claro que sim — respondo. — Mamãe, papai, se nos dão licença... Quem sabe um de vocês dois pode acompanhar vovó e colocar a televisão no canal Hallmark? O programa dela está começando.

— Ai, meu Deus — minha mãe diz, com um gemido. — Não é...

— Sabe — diz vovó —, você poderia aprender muito com_ Doutora Quinn, _Mebuki. Ela sabe fazer sabão com um intestino de ovelha. E teve gêmeos aos cinquenta anos. Cinqüenta! — Ouço vovó berrar enquanto mamãe a leva para o escritório. — Eu queria ver você tendo gêmeos aos cinqüenta anos.

— Há algo errado? — pergunto à doutora Tsunade, conduzindo-a para a sala de visitas da casa dos meus pais, que mudou muito pouco nos quatro anos que passei morando no alojamento estudantil que fica mais ou menos no quarteirão seguinte. O par de poltronas em que meu pai e minha mãe lêem toda noite (ele, lances de espionagem; ela, histórias de amor) continua coberto com plástico para protegê-las dos pêlos da_ sheepdog _Madô. Nossas fotografias de infância (eu cada vez mais gorda nas imagens consecutivas, Saya e Sango cada vez mais magras e mais glamourosas) ainda forram cada centímetro disponível de parede. É um lugar aconchegante, surrado e simples, e eu não trocaria aquela sala por nenhuma outra no mundo.

Com a possível exceção de um cômodo na casa de praia de Pam Anderson, em Malibu, que eu vi na semana passada no_ MTV Críbs._ Era surpreendentemente fofo. Levando tudo em conta.

— Você recebeu os meus recados? — a doutora Tsunade quer saber. — Passei a manhã toda ligando para o seu celular.

— Não — respondo. Quer dizer, fiquei ocupada correndo de um lado para o outro, ajudando mamãe a organizar a festa. — Por quê? Qual é o problema?

— Não há uma maneira fácil de dizer isto — a doutora Tsunade fala, com um suspiro. — Então, simplesmente vou dizer. Quando você se inscreveu no programa individualizado, Sakura, você se deu conta de que uma das exigências para se formar era uma monografia, não?

Fico olhando para ela sem entender nada.

— Uma o quê?

— Uma monografia. — A doutora Tsunade, aparentemente percebendo, pela minha expressão, que eu não faço a menor ideia do que ela está falando, afunda-se com um gemido na poltrona de meu pai. — Ai, meu Deus. Eu sabia. Sakura, você não leu nenhum dos materiais do departamento?

— Claro que li — respondo, na defensiva. — Quer dizer, li a maioria deles, pelo menos. — Era tudo a maior_ chatice._

— Você não ficou se perguntando por que, ontem, na cerimônia de entrega de diplomas, o seu canudo veio vazio?

— Bom, claro que sim. Mas achei que tinha sido porque eu não tinha terminado a cadeira relativa a língua estrangeira. E foi por isso que eu fiz dois cursos durante o verão...

— Mas você também tinha que redigir uma monografia — explica a doutora Tsunade. — Com um resumo, basicamente, do que você aprendeu no seu campo de estudo. Sakura, você só vai estar formada oficialmente quando entregar sua monografia.

— Mas — meus lábios pareceram entorpecidos —, vou viajar para a Inglaterra depois de amanhã e ficar lá um mês. Vou visitar meu namorado.

— Bem — a doutora Tsunade diz, com um suspiro —, então vai ter que escrever quando voltar.

Agora é minha vez de me afundar na poltrona que ela acabou de vagar.

— Não dá para acreditar — balbucio, deixando todas as minhas luzinhas de

leitura caírem no colo. — Meus pais fizeram esta festança... deve ter umas sessenta pessoas ali fora. Alguns dos meus professores da escola vieram. E a senhora está dizendo que eu nem me formei na faculdade de verdade?

— Não enquanto não entregar sua monografia — diz a doutora Tsunade. — Sinto muito, Sakura. Mas vão exigir pelo menos cinquenta páginas.

— Cinquenta páginas? — Ela podia ter dito quinhentas que não faria diferença, Como é que eu vou poder saborear o meu café da manhã inglês na cama_ king size_ de Sasori sabendo que tenho cinquenta páginas pairando em cima da minha cabeça? —

Ai, meu Deus. — Então, me dou conta de algo ainda pior. Não sou mais a primeira garota Haruno a terminar a faculdade. — Por favor, não comente sobre isso com meus pais, doutora Tsunade. Por favor.

— Não vou comentar. E sinto muito mesmo — lamenta a doutora Tsunade. — Não faço ideia de como isso aconteceu.

— Eu faço — respondo, cheia de tristeza. — Eu deveria ter ido estudar em uma faculdade particular pequena. Em uma universidade estadual gigantesca, é muito fácil se perder no meio da multidão e acabar descobrindo que, na verdade, não me formei.

— Mas estudar em uma faculdade particular pequena teria custado milhares de dólares, e agora você estaria preocupada com como ia pagar a conta. Ao frequentar uma universidade estadual gigantesca na qual o seu pai trabalha, você recebeu educação superior sem pagar absolutamente nada, e agora, em vez de ter que arrumar um emprego logo de cara, você pode se dar ao luxo de ir para a Inglaterra passar um tempo com... como é mesmo o nome dele?

— Sasori — respondo em tom desanimado.

— Certo. Sasori. Bem — a doutora Tsunade coloca no ombro sua cara bolsa de couro —, acho que é melhor eu ir. Só quis dar uma passada por aqui para lhe dar a notícia. Se lhe serve de conforto, Sakura, tenho certeza absoluta de que a sua tese vai ser ótima.

— Eu nem sei sobre o que escrever — choramingo.

— Uma breve história da moda basta. — Para mostrar que você aprendeu alguma coisa enquanto esteve aqui. E — ela completa, toda contente—você pode até fazer um pouco de pesquisa enquanto estiver na Inglaterra.

— Posso mesmo, não é?

Estou começando a me sentir um pouco melhor. Eu_ amo_ moda. E a doutora

Tsunade tem razão: a Inglaterra seria o lugar perfeito para fazer pesquisa. Lá tem tudo que é tipo de museu. E posso ir à casa de Jane Austen! Pode ser até que tenham algumas roupas dela lá. Roupas iguais às que usavam em_ Orgulho e Preconceito_ no canal A&E!

Eu_ amei_ aquelas roupas!

Meu Deus, Pode até ser que isto se transforme em algo divertido.

Não faço ideia se Sasori vai querer visitar a casa de Jane Austen. Mas por que não quereria? Ele é britânico. E ela também. Naturalmente, vai se interessar pela história de seu próprio país.

Claro. Claro, vai ser maravilhoso!

— Obrigada por ter vindo aqui pessoalmente me dar a notícia, doutora Tsunade

— digo, levantando-me e a acompanhando até a porta. — E muito obrigada pela luzinha de leitura também.

— Ah, não foi nada. Claro que eu não devia dizer isto, mas vamos sentir falta de você no departamento. Você sempre causava tanta sensação quando aparecia por lá com uma das suas, bem...— percebo que o olhar dela vai do meu colar de macarrão para o meu vestido manchado de tinta — roupas incomuns.

— Bom, muito obrigada, doutora Tsunade. Se algum dia quiser que eu arrume uma roupa incomum para a senhora, é só dar uma passada na Vintage to Vavoom, sabe onde é, ali na Kerrytown...

É bem aí que minha irmã Sango irrompe na sala, aparentemente já esquecida da raiva dela por causa da_ ratatouílle_ de tomate, já que está dando risadas quase histéricas. Ela é seguida pelo marido, Takeshi, minha outra irmã, Saya, o marido dela, Masato,

Emiko, nossos pais, os Hashirama, diversos outros convidados da festa, Ino e Suigetsu.

— Ela está aqui, ela está aqui — Sango berra.

Dá para ver na hora que ela está mais bêbada do que nunca. Sango agarra meu braço e começa a me arrastar para o patamar da escada, aquele que costumávamos usar como palco quando éramos pequenas, para representar peças para nossos pais.

Bom, para onde Saya e Sango costumavam ME empurrar para representar peças para nossos pais. E para elas.

— Vamos lá, formada — Sango diz, com um pouco de dificuldade com as palavras. — Cante! Todos queremos ver você e Ino cantando aquela musiquinha!

Na verdade, Sango fala algo como: "Cantche! Todosh nósh querêmo vê vochê esh Ino cantchando aquel mushiquinha!"

— Bem... — digo, ao reparar que Saya agarra Ino com tanta força quanto Sango me agarra. — Não.

— Ah, vamos lá—Saya exclama. — Queremos ver a nossa irmãzinha e a amiguinha dela cantarem a musiquinha! — E joga Ino para cima de mim, de modo que nós duas tropeçamos e quase nos estatelamos no patamar.

— Essas suas irmãs sofrem do pior caso de inveja fraterna que já vi na vida — Ino sussurra no meu ouvido. — Não acredito que elas se ressentem porque você, diferentemente delas, não engravidou de algum idiota no segundo ano de faculdade e foi obrigada a ficar em casa o dia inteiro com um pirralho babão.

— Ino! — fico chocada de ouvir esse resumo sobre a vida das minhas irmãs. Apesar de ser tecnicamente exato.

— Todas as bonitinhas que se formaram na faculdadezinha — Saya prossegue, sem se dar conta de que está se dirigindo a adultos com voz de bebê — têm que cantar sua musiquinha!

— Saya — digo. — Não. De verdade. Quem sabe mais tarde. Não estou a fim.

— Todas que se formaram na faculdade — Saya repete, desta vez apertando os

olhos, com uma expressão perigosa — precisam cantar.

— Neste caso, você vai ter que me deixar fora desta.

E então me viro e dou de cara com trinta expressões embasbacadas. E percebo que acabei de cometer um deslize. — Brincadeirinha — digo rápido.

E todo mundo dá risada. Menos vovó, que acaba de sair do escritório.

— Sully nem está nesse episódio — ela anuncia. — Caramba. Quem vai pegar uma bebida para uma senhora de idade?

Então ela cai em cima do tapete e começa a roncar de leve.

— Eu amo esta mulher—Ino diz para mim quando todo mundo corre para tentar reanimar minha avó e esquece completamente de Ino e de mim.

— Eu também — concordo. — Você nem faz ideia de quanto.

.

.

..

**E aí, gente? Devo continuar postando? Só vou continuar se vocês aprovarem ;D**


	3. Capítulo 3

Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro _A Rainha da Fofoca_, da Meg cabot. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de _Naruto _também não.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

.

.

—Achei que era você! — Sasori diz com aquele sotaque fofo que fazia todas as meninas do alojamento McCracken babarem, apesar de ele trocar as letras. — Qual é o problema? Você passou reto por mim!

— Ela achou que você era um sequestrador — o sujeito da cabine do ponto de

encontro explica entre gargalhadas.

— Seqüestrador?—Sasori olha do sujeito na cabine para mim. — Do que ele está falando?

— Nada —, pego o braço de Sasori e o arrasto para longe da cabine. Nada mesmo. Ai, meu Deus, como é bom ver você!

— É bom ver você também — Sasori coloca o braço em volta da minha cintura e me dá um abraço tão forte que as ombreiras da jaqueta entram na minha bochecha. — Você está fantástica, porra! Perdeu peso ou algo assim?

— Só um pouquinho — respondo, cheia de modéstia. Sasori não precisa saber que nada de amido, como uma batata frita ou uma mísera migalha de pão, encostou nos meus lábios desde que ele me deu tchau em maio.

Então Sasori repara que estou olhando para um homem careca mais velho que se aproximou de nós e que está sorrindo educadamente para mim. Ele está usando um impermeável azul-marinho e calça de veludo cotelê marrom. Em pleno verão.

Isto não é bom sinal. Estou só dizendo.

— Ah, certo! —Sasori exclama. — Saky, este aqui é o meu pai. Pai, esta aqui é Sakura!

Ah, que amor! Ele trouxe o pai para me conhecer no aeroporto! Sasori deve estar MESMO levando nosso relacionamento a sério para se dar a tanto trabalho. Já o perdoei pela jaqueta.

Bem, quase.

—Como vai, senhor Akasuna? — digo e estendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. — Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.

— O prazer é todo meu — o pai de Sasori diz com um sorriso simpático. — E, por favor, pode me chamar de Sato. Não se incomode comigo, sou apenas o chofer.

Sasori dá risada. Eu também. Só que... Sasori não tem carro?

Ah, mas espere, está certo. Ino disse que as coisas são diferentes na Europa, que muita gente não tem carro porque é caro demais. E Sasori está tentando sobreviver com salário de professor...

Preciso parar de ficar julgando tanto as outras culturas. Acho que é a coisa mais fofa do mundo Sasori não ter carro. Mostra que ele se preocupa com o ambiente! Além do mais, ele mora em Londres. Imagino que muita gente em Londres não tenha carro. O pessoal usa o transporte público, ou vai a pé, como os nova-iorquinos. E é por isso que tem tão pouca gente gorda em Nova York.

Sabe como é, porque todo mundo vive caminhando, o que é muito saudável. Provavelmente também não há muita gente gorda em Londres. Quer dizer, é só olhar para o Sasori. Ele é quase tão magro quanto um palito de dentes.

E, ainda assim, tem aqueles bíceps maravilhosos, do tamanho de_ grapefruits. _

Mas, agora que estou olhando melhor, o tamanho está mais para o de uma laranja.

Mas como realmente saber se está por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro?

Também é um amor ele ter um relacionamento tão próximo com o pai. Quer

dizer, de poder pedir para ele ir até Heathrow buscar a namorada. Meu pai sempre está ocupado demais trabalhando para ter tempo para esse tipo de coisa. Mas, bem, o trabalho dele no Cyclotron é muito importante, já que estão sempre desmembrando átomos e coisas assim por lá. O pai de Sasori é professor, como Sasori quer ser. Os professores têm férias no verão.

O doutor Hashirama teria um ataque de riso se papai algum dia pedisse férias de verão.

Sasori pega minha mala, que tem rodinhas. De modo que, na verdade, é a coisa mais leve que eu carrego. Minha bolsa de mão está muito mais pesada, já que contém toda a minha maquiagem e os meus produtos de beleza. Eu não me importaria muito se a companhia aérea perdesse as minhas roupas, mas morreria, de verdade, se perdesse minha maquiagem. Fico parecendo um animal nem ela. Meus olhos são tão pequenos e apertados que, sem delineador e rímel, fico com cara de porco... apesar de Ino, que morou comigo nos últimos quatro anos, dizer que não é verdade. Ino diz que eu não precisaria usar maquiagem se não quisesse.

Mas por que eu não quereria, já que a maquiagem é uma invenção tão brilhante e útil para aquelas entre nós amaldiçoadas com olhos de porco?

Ainda assim, maquiagem de fato pesa muito, pelo menos quando se tem a quantidade que tenho. Isso sem falar em todo o meu equipamento para arrumar o cabelo e os produtos. Ter cabelo comprido não é piada. E necessário sempre carregar umas nove toneladas de coisas para poder deixá-lo adequadamente lavado, condicionado, desembaraçado, liso, seco, brilhante e encorpado. Isso sem falar em todos os vários adaptadores que tive que trazer para o meu secador de cabelo e o meu_ baby liss,_ já que Ssasori foi totalmente inútil em sua descrição de como são as tomadas britânicas ("São tomadas normais", ele não parava de repetir ao telefone. Isso não é a cara do que um homem diria?), então precisei trazer todos os tipos que encontrei no supermercado.

Mas talvez seja melhor mesmo Sasori só estar puxando a minha mala de rodinhas em vez de carregar minha bolsa de mão. Porque daí, se ele perguntar o que tem dentro e quiser saber por que está tão pesada, vou ter que contar a verdade, e como resolvi que este relacionamento não será baseado em mentiras, como aconteceu com aquele tal de T.J. que conheci na noite de cinema do alojamento McCracken, que se revelou um feiticeiro praticante (o que, para mim, tudo bem, porque respeito totalmente as outras religiões)...

O problema é que descobri que ele era tarado por gordinhas quando o vi agarrando Mayumi Soto na quadra. Ele tentou me dizer que o espírito com quem ele estava trabalhando o obrigou a ir para a cama com ela.

E é por isso que meu plano é sempre contar a verdade a Sasori, porque T.J. não me deu nem esse respeito.

Mas isso não significa que eu não vá me esforçar para evitar ter que dizer a verdade, se eu puder. Tipo, não existe absolutamente nenhuma razão para ele precisar saber que o motivo porquê a minha bolsa de mão é tão pesada é devido ao fato de estar cheia com aproximadamente sete bilhões de amostras de cosméticos da Clinique; um contâiner de esponjinhas adstringentes (porque minha pele brilha demais, por culpa da família de minha mãe); um frasco tamanho-família de antiácido Tums (porque ouvi dizer que a comida inglesa não é exatamente muito boa); um frasco tamanho-família de tabletes mastigáveis de fibra (pelo mesmo motivo); os já mencionados secador e_ baby __liss;_ as roupas que eu estava usando no avião antes de trocar para o meu vestido mandarim; um Gameboy com Tetris; o último livro do Dan Brown (porque não dá para fazer um vôo transatlântico sem ter nada para ler); meu mini iPod; três luzinhas de leitura; Sun-In para deixar meu cabelo mais claro; todos os meus remédios, aspirina, band-aids para as bolhas que eu sem dúvida terei (de tanto passear de mãos dadas com Sasori pelo Museu Britânico, absorvendo toda aquela arte), e os de prescrição médica, como meu anticoncepcional e meu antibiótico contra espinhas; e, é claro, o caderno onde comecei a escrever a minha monografia. Precisei colocar meu kit de costura (para consertos emergenciais) na mala, por causa da tesoura e da pinça de costura.

Não há razão, na atual fase do nosso relacionamento, para Sasori descobrir que na verdade não nasci assim bonita: que preciso de muitos artifícios para ficar assim. E se por acaso ele for um daqueles caras que gostam de beldades naturais de bochechas rosadas como Liv Tyler? Que tipo de chance posso ter em comparação com uma rosa inglesa dessas? Uma garota precisa ter alguns segredos.

Ah, espere. Sasori está falando comigo. Está perguntando como foi o meu vôo. Por que ele está usando essa jaqueta? Ele não pode realmente achar que esse troço fica bem nele, não é mesmo?

— O vôo foi ótimo — respondo.

Não falo a Sasori a respeito da menina na poltrona ao lado da minha, que me ignorou o vôo inteiro enquanto eu estava de jeans e camiseta, com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Foi só depois que terminei de arrumar o cabelo, aplicar maquiagem e colocar o meu vestido de seda, meia hora antes de pousarmos, que a garota olhou para mim de cima a baixo e, antes que eu me desse conta, ela já estava perguntando, toda acanhada: — Com licença, mas você é Jennifer Garner, a atriz?

Jennifer Garner! Eu!

Aquela menina achou que eu era Jennifer Garner!

Jennifer Garner de cabelo rosa.

E, tudo bem, ela só tinha uns dez anos ou algo assim, e usava uma camiseta com estampa de Caco, o Sapo (certamente uma atitude irônica, porque ela não deve assistir a _Vila Sésamo,_ já que está um pouco velha para isso).

Mas, mesmo assim! Ninguém nunca me confundiu com uma atriz na vida! Quanto menos uma magrinha como Jennifer Garner. Mas o negócio é que, de maquiagem e com o cabelo arrumado, acho mesmo que me pareço um pouco com Jennifer Garner... sabe como é, se ela não tivesse exatamente perdido toda a gordurinha da infância. E tivesse cabelo rosa e franja. E só tivesse um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura.

Acho que não ocorreu à menina que seria bem difícil Jennifer Garner estar viajando na classe econômica, sozinha, para a Inglaterra. Mas tanto faz.

E, antes que eu conseguisse me segurar, eu já estava respondendo:

— Ah, sou sim. Eu sou Jennifer Garner. — Porque, tanto faz, nunca mais vou ver aquela menina na vida. Por que não deixá-la emocionada?

Os olhos da menina praticamente saltaram das órbitas, de tão animada que ela ficou.

— Oi — ela disse, remexendo-se toda na poltrona. — Eu sou Moegi, sua maior fã!

— Bom, olá, Moegi — respondi. — É um prazer conhecê-la.

— Mãe! — Moegi se vira para cochichar com a mãe, que estava tirando um cochilo. — É SIM Jennifer Garner! Eu DISSE que era!

E a mãe da menininha, sonolenta, olha para mim, com os olhos ainda inchados de sono, e diz:

— Ah, olá.

— Olá — respondi, imaginando se eu soava como a Jennifer Garner.

Mas acho que sim, porque as palavras que saíram da boca da menina em seguida foram:

— Eu simplesmente adorei você em_ De repente 30._

— Ah, muito obrigada — respondi. — Considero esse um dos meus melhores trabalhos. —Além_ de Ali__á__s, é_ claro.

— Não tenho permissão para ficar acordada até tarde para assistir — Moegi disse, tristonha.

— Quem sabe você não assiste em DVD?

— Você me dá seu autógrafo, por favor? — a menininha saber.

— Claro que dou — peguei a caneta e o guardanapo de coquetel da British

Airways que ela me ofereceu e rabisquei_ Tudo de bom para __Moegi__, minha maior fã! __Com amor, Jennifer Garner. _

A menininha pegou o guardanapo com reverenda, como se não conseguisse acreditar na sorte que teve.

— Obrigada!

Eu sabia que ela levaria o guardanapo de volta para os Estados Unidos quando voltasse das férias na Europa e mostraria para todas as amigas.

Foi aí que comecei a me sentir mal. Porque, e se alguma amiga de Moegi tiver um autógrafo da Jennifer Garner DE VERDADE e as duas forem comparar a caligrafia? Então Moegi vai ficar toda desconfiada! E pode até perguntar a si mesma por que Jen não estava com a assessora de imprensa e até por que estava voando em um avião de carreira. E daí vai perceber que eu não era a Jennifer Garner DE VERDADE, e que passei o tempo todo mentindo. E isso pode abalar a fé que ela tem na humanidade. Moegi poderia desenvolver sérias questões de confiança, do tipo que eu mesma desenvolvi quando meu par da festa de formatura, Yukata Tomoi, me disse que tinha que ir para casa pintar o teto em vez de me levar para a festa depois da formatura. Mas, na verdade, o que ele fez foi sair com a Maki Sheiji, magra como um pau, depois de me deixar em casa.

Mas daí eu disse a mim mesma que não fazia mal, porque eu nunca mais veria Moegi. Então, que diferença faria?

Ainda assim, não menciono o incidente a Sasori porque, tendo em vista que ele está fazendo mestrado em educação, duvido muito que seja favorável a mentir para crianças.

Além do mais, a verdade é que estou me sentindo um tanto sonolenta, apesar de serem oito horas da manhã na Inglaterra, e eu estar aqui imaginando se o apartamento de Sasori fica muito longe, e se existe alguma possibilidade de ele ter Diet Coke por lá. Porque uma latinha cairia muito bem.

— Ah, não é nem um pouco longe — é o que o pai de Sasori, o senhor Akasuna, diz quando pergunto a Sasori se a casa dele é longe do aeroporto.

E que meio estranho o fato de o pai de Sasori ter respondido, e não Sasori. Mas, bem, o senhor Akasuna é professor, e responder a perguntas é basicamente seu trabalho. Ele provavelmente não consegue se segurar, nem mesmo quando está de folga.

Realmente é muito bom o fato de existirem homens como Sasori e o pai dele, dispostos a assumir a educação dos jovens. Os Akasuna realmente são uma raça em extinção. Fico feliz de estar com Sasori e não com, digamos, Suigetsu, que preferiu fazer pós-graduação em filosofia só para poder discutir com os pais com mais eficiência.

Como é que isso vai ajudar as futuras gerações?

Apesar de Sasori ter escolhido de propósito uma carreira nunca vai lhe render muito dinheiro, pelo menos ele vai garantir que as mentes jovens não deixem de ser formadas.

Esta por acaso esta não é a coisa mais nobre que você já escutou na vida?

O carro do senhor Akasuna está muito, muito longe. Precisamos passar por um monte de corredores em que, ao longo das paredes, há anúncios de produtos de que nunca ouvi falar. Suigetsu tinha reclamado que, da última vez que tinha ido visitar seu amigo Sasuke (o do_ château),_ tinha achado a Europa muito americanizada, que não dava para ir a lugar nenhum sem ver um anúncio de Coca-Cola.

Mas não estou vendo americanização nenhuma aqui na Inglaterra. Até agora. Não vi nada americano, nem de longe. Nem mesmo uma máquina de Coca-Cola.

Não que isso seja ruim. Só estou comentando. E, sinceramente, uma Diet Coke não cairia nada mal agora.

Sasori e o pai estão falando sobre o clima e sobre como eu tive sorte de chegar em um período em que o tempo está tão bom. Mas, quando saímos do prédio e entramos no estacionamento, percebo que deve estar fazendo uns quinze graus, no máximo, e que o céu (o pedacinho que consigo ver no final do andar da garagem) está cinzento e encoberto.

Se isto é tempo bom, o que os britânicos consideram ruim? E, tudo bem, dou o braço a torcer, está frio o suficiente para usar jaqueta de couro. Mas isso não exime Sasori da culpa por estar usando uma. Certamente existe alguma regra por aí (como a que determina que não se usa calça branca depois do fim do verão) a respeito de usar couro em agosto.

Estamos quase no carro (um modelo compacto pequeno e vermelho, exatamente o que eu esperaria de um professor de meia-idade) quando ouço um berro e vejo a menininha do avião parada ao lado de um jipão com a mãe e um casal mais velho que, só posso imaginar, devem ser os avós dela.

— Lá está ela! — Moegi fica berrando, apontando para mim—Jennifer Garner! Jennifer Garner!

Continuo caminhando com a cabeça abaixada, tentando ignorá-la. Mas tanto Sasori quanto o pai estão olhando para ela, com sorrisos confusos no rosto. Sasori se parece um pouco com o pai. Será que ele também vai ficar completamente careca quando chegar aos cinquenta anos? Será que a calvície é transmitida pelo lado da mãe ou pelo do pai? Por que não fiz nenhuma cadeira de biologia quando estava delineando meu currículo? Eu poderia ter feito pelo menos um semestre...

— Aquela criança está falando com você? — o senhor Akasuna me pergunta.

— Eu? — Olho por cima do ombro, fingindo reparar pela primeira vez que tem uma menininha gritando para mim do outro lado da garagem.

— Jennifer Garner! Sou eu! Moegi! Do avião! Está lembrada? —Sorrio e aceno para Moegi. Ela fica toda vermelha de alegria e agarra o braço da mãe.

— Está vendo? — ela exclama. — Eu disse! É ela mesmo! — Moegi acena mais um pouco. Aceno de volta enquanto Sasori se debate para enfiar minha mala no porta- malas pequeno, xingando um pouco. Como ele só estava puxando a mala o tempo todo, não se deu conta de como era pesada até se abaixar para erguê-la.

Mas, falando sério, um mês é muito tempo. Não sei como eu poderia ter trazido menos do que dez pares de sapatos. Ino até disse que estava orgulhosa de mim por ter tido a sensatez de não levar minha plataforma de amarrar. Mas consegui enfiá-la na mala no ultimo minuto, antes de sair.

— Por que aquela criança está chamando você de Jennifer Garner? — o senhor Akasuna quer saber, já que ele também acena para Moegi, cujos avós, ou sejam lá quem forem, ainda não conseguiram fazê-la entrar no carro.

— Ah — respondo, sentindo que minhas bochechas começam a corar —, nós sentamos uma do lado da outra no avião. Era só uma brincadeira que fizemos, para passar o tempo do vôo.

— Quanta gentileza sua — o senhor Akasuna acena com mais energia ainda. — Nem todos os jovens percebem como é importante tratar as crianças com respeito e dignidade, em vez de condescendência. É importantíssimo dar um bom exemplo para a geração mais nova, principalmente quando se leva em conta como as unidades familiares de hoje são instáveis.

— É verdade mesmo — digo em um tom que espero ser respeitoso e digno.

— Caramba. — Sasori acaba de tentar pegar minha bolsa de mão. — O que você trouxe aqui, Saky? Um cadáver?

— Ah — respondo, com meus modos respeitosos e dignos ameaçando ruir —, apenas algumas necessidades.

— Sinto muito por meu veículo não ter mais estilo — o senhor Akasuna diz, abrindo a porta do motorista. — Certamente não é a isso que você está acostumada, tenho certeza, lá nos Estados Unidos. Mas eu mal uso, já que vou a pé para a escola onde dou aula na maior parte dos dias.

Fico instantaneamente encantada pela imagem do senhor Akasuna caminhando por uma ruazinha interiorana cheia de árvores com um paletó em espinha de peixe com cotoveleiras de couro (e não com o impermeável extremamente sem inspiração que está usando agora) e talvez um ou dois_ cocker spaniek_ saltitando a seus pés.

— Ah, está ótimo — digo, a respeito do carro dele. — O meu não é muito maior.

Fico me perguntando por que ele simplesmente está ali parado ao lado da porta, em vez de entrar, até que ele diz:

— Você entra primeiro, Sakura.

Ele quer que eu dirija? Mas... eu acabei de chegar! Nem conheço as ruas!

Daí percebo que ele não está segurando a porta do motorista coisa nenhuma... é o lado do passageiro. A direção fica do lado direito do carro.

Claro. Estamos na Inglaterra.

Dou risada do meu próprio erro e me sento no banco da frente.

Sasori bate a tampa do porta-malas, dá a volta e me vê sentada no banco do passageiro. Ele olha para o pai e diz:

— O quê? Eu vou ter que sentar atrás?

— Olhe a educação, Sas — o senhor Akasuna diz.

Parece tão estranho ouvir Sasori sendo chamado de Sas. Ele tem tanta cara de Sasori para mim... Mas, evidentemente, não para a família dele.

Apesar de que, com aquela jaqueta, ele tem mais cara de Sas do que de Sasori.

—Senhoras no banco da frente — o senhor Marshall continua, com um sorriso para mim. — Cavalheiros, no de trás.

— Saky, achei que você era feminista — Sasori diz, em um resmungo quase ininteligível. — Você vai aceitar este tipo de lamento?

— Ah, é claro. Sasori deve sentar na frente, as pernas dele são mais compridas...

— Não quero nem ouvir — o senhor Akasuna diz.—Você vai amassar seu lindo

vestido chinês com tanta movimentação.

E então ele fecha a porta do carro do meu lado, com firmeza.

Antes que eu me dê conta, ele já deu a volta até o lado direito do carro e está segurando o banco do motorista deitado para que Sasori entre atrás. Há uma breve discussão que não escuto muito bem, e então Sasori aparece. Não conheço outra palavra para descrever a expressão no rosto de Sasori além de birra.

Mas me sinto mal até de pensar que Sasori pode ter ficado de birra porque ganhei o banco da frente. O mais provável é que ele esteja com vergonha de não ter um carro próprio para ir me buscar. É, deve ser isso. Coitadinho. Deve estar pensando que o avalio de acordo com os padrões capitalistas dos Estados Unidos! Vou ter que encontrar algum jeito de dizer para Sasori que acho a pobreza dele extremamente sexy, tendo em vista que todos os sacrifícios que ele faz são em nome das crianças.

Não por Sasori Jr., Satoru, Akemi e Ayame, claro. Estou falando das crianças do mundo, as que ele vai ensinar algum dia.

Uau. Só de pensar nas pequenas vidas que Sasori vai melhorar com os sacrifícios da profissão de professor, fico com um certo tesão.

O senhor Akasuna acomoda-se no assento do motorista e sorri para mim. — Está pronta? — pergunta, todo animado.

— Pronta. — Sou tomada por uma onda de animação, apesar do fuso horário. Inglaterra! Finalmente estou na Inglaterra! Logo vou ser conduzida pelo campo, até Londres! Quem sabe vou até ver uns carneiros!

Antes que possamos sair do estacionamento, um jipão se coloca atrás de nós e a janela de trás abaixa. Moegi, minha amiguinha do avião, debruça-se para fora da janela para gritar:

— Tchau, Jennifer Garner!

Abaixo minha própria janela e aceno.

— Tchau, Moegi!

Então o jipão se afasta, com Moegi toda radiante no banco de trás.

— Quem diabos — o senhor Akasuna pergunta — é essa tal de Jennifer Garner?

— E só uma atriz americana qualquer — Sasori diz antes que eu possa responder.

_Só uma atriz americana qualquer? Só uma atriz americana qualquer que por __acaso é igualzinha à sua namorada!_ Tenho vontade de gritar. _Tanto que menininhas no __avião pedem autógrafo para ela! _

Mas consigo ficar com a boca fechada uma vez na vida, porque não quero que Sasori se sinta inadequado por saber que está saindo com uma sósia de Jennifer Garner. Isso realmente podia ser intimidador, sabe como é, para um cara. Até mesmo para um americano.

.

..

...

Não estou vendo ovelha nenhuma. Acontece que o aeroporto de Heathrow não exatamente é assim tão no interior. Como se já não desse para ver que não estou mais em Michigan pela aparência das casas (muitas delas são geminadas, como naquele filme,_ The Snapper..._ que, pensando bem, na verdade era ambientado na Irlanda, mas tudo bem), tenho certeza absoluta ao olhar para os outdoors por que passamos. Em muitos casos, sei qual é o produto que estão tentando vender: um deles mostra uma mulher de calcinha e sutiã com a palavra_ Vodafone_ por baixo, o que pode ser um anúncio de serviços de sexo por telefone.

Mas também pode ser, com a mesma probabilidade, anúncio lingerie.

Mas, quando pergunto, nem Sasori nem o pai conseguem me dizer o que é, já que a palavra_ calcinha_ faz com que os dois tenham um ataque de riso.

Não me importo de eles me acharem tão hilária (ainda que sem intenção), já que isso significa que Sasori parou de pensar que foi relegado ao banco de trás.

Quando finalmente viramos na rua que reconheço como sendo a de Sasori, por causa do endereço dos pacotes que eu tenho mandado para ele o verão todo (caixas cheias com seu doce americano preferido, _wafers Necco_, e maços de_ Marlboro Light_, a marca de cigarro preferida dele; apesar de eu mesma não fumar e saber que Sasori vai largar antes do nascimento do primeiro filho), estou me sentindo muito melhor a respeito das coisas comparado à maneira como me senti no estacionamento. Isso porque o sol finalmente resolveu aparecer, espiando tímido por detrás das nuvens, e porque a rua de Sasori parece bacana e tem um ar europeu, com calçadas limpas, árvores em flor e casinhas antiquadas. Parece alguma coisa tirada daquele filme_ Um Lugar __Chamado Notting Hill. _

Preciso admitir que sinto um certo alívio: fiquei imaginando o apartamento de Sasori como algo entre_ high-tech,_ tipo o de Hugh Grant em_ Um Grande Garoto,_ e um sótão, como o de_ A Princesinha_ (que ficou bem fofo depois que aquele cara arrumou tudo para ela), só que em uma parte mais feia da cidade, com vista para um porto. Simplesmente achei que eu não poderia andar a pé pelo bairro dele depois que escurecesse por medo de ser atacada por viciados em heroína. Ou por ciganos.

Fico feliz de ver que, na verdade, é algo entre os dois extremos.

Como o senhor Akasuna me informa, estamos a apenas um quilômetro e meio de Hampstead Heath, o parque em que um monte de coisas famosas aconteceram, sendo que eu não me lembro de nenhuma delas neste momento, e aonde as pessoas vão hoje em dia para fazer piquenique e empinar pipa.

Fico feliz de ver que Sasori mora em um bairro tão bacana e refinado. Não achei que professores ganhassem o bastante para alugar apartamentos em casas antigas que foram convertidas em condomínios. Sem dúvida, o apartamento dele é o mais alto: igualzinho ao de Mickey Rooney em_ Bonequinha de Luxo!_ Talvez eu conheça os vizinhos malucos, mas com um coração bem grande, de Sasori. Talvez eu possa convidá-los (junto com os pais de Sasori, para agradecer ao senhor Akasuna pela carona do aeroporto) para um jantarzinho, para demonstrar minha hospitalidade americana. Posso fazer o espaguete_ due_ da minha mãe: o sabor é complicado, mas é a coisa mais fácil de fazer no mundo. E só massa, alho, azeite de oliva, pimenta vermelha em flocos e queijo parmesão. Tenho certeza de que dá para encontrar todos esses Ingredientes na Inglaterra.

— Bom, chegamos — o senhor Akasuna diz e estaciona em uma vaga na frente das casas antigas de tijolinhos marrons e desliga o motor. — Lar, doce lar.

Fico um pouco surpresa de ver que o senhor Akasuna vai descer conosco. Achei que ele ia nos deixar e ir para a casa dele, sei lá onde; para o lugar onde a família de Sasori mora. Esta família, pelo que posso me lembrar dos e-mails dele, consiste em um pai, que é professor; uma mãe, que é assistente social, dois irmãos mais novos e um _collie. _

Mas talvez o senhor Akasuna queira nos ajudar com as minhas malas, tendo visto que Sasori provavelmente mora no último andar da casa antiga encantadora na frente da qual estamos estacionados.

Só que, quando chegamos ao topo da escadaria comprida, é o senhor Akasuna quem pega uma chave e abre.

E é recebido pelo focinho inquisidor dourado e branco de um_ col__li__e_ lindo.

— Olá. — O senhor Akasuna nos chama para dentro e eu logo vejo que aquela não é uma casa antiga convertida em apartamentos, mas sim a casa de uma única

família. — Chegamos!

Arrasto minha bolsa de mão enquanto Sasori faz minha mala de rodinhas subir a escada, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de levantá-la, mas sim arrastando-a de degrau em degrau:_ tonk, tonk, tonk, tonk._ Mas juro que eu quase larguei a bolsa (que se dane o secador) quando vi aquele cachorro.

— Sasori — sussurro, virando para trás, já que ele vem subindo as escadas atrás de mim. —Você mora... com os seus pais?

Porque, a menos que ele esteja cuidando do cachorro, esta é a única explicação que posso encontrar para o que vejo. E não é uma explicação lá muito boa.

— Claro que sim—Sasori responde, parecendo aborrecido. — O que você achou?

Só que ele fala tudo enrolado e preciso me esforçar para entender.

— Achei que você morasse em um apartamento — digo. Realmente estou tentando não soar acusatória. Não o estou acusando de nada. Só estou... surpresa. — Quer dizer, você me disse lá na faculdade, em maio, que ia alugar um apartamento durante o verão, quando voltasse para a Inglaterra.

— Ah, claro — Sasori diz. Como paramos no meio dos degraus, parece que ele achou este um bom momento para fazer um intervalo e fumar, por isso pega um maço e acende um cigarro.

Bem, o trajeto desde o aeroporto foi_ mesmo_ longo. E o pai dele_ realmente_ disse que ele não podia fumar no carro.

— É, o negócio do apartamento não deu certo. O meu amigo... você deve estar lembrada, escrevi sobre ele? Ele ia me emprestar a casa dele, porque conseguiu um trabalho em uma fazenda de ostras na Austrália. Mas daí ele conheceu uma gata e resolveu não ir, no final das contas, então vim morar com os meus pais. Por quê? Isto é um problema?

_Isto é um problema? ISTO É UM PROBLEMA?_ Todas as minhas fantasias relativas a Sasori me levar café da manhã na cama (e a cama_ king size_ dele com lençóis de mil fios) se despedaçam em migalhas e são levadas pelo vento. Não vou fazer espaguete para os vizinhos e para os pais de Sasori. Bom, talvez faça para os pais dele, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa se eles simplesmente descerem em as escadas para comer, em vez de virem da casa deles.

Daí penso uma coisa que faz o meu sangue gelar.

— Mas, Sasori — eu digo —, quer dizer, como é que você e eu... com os seus pais por perto?

— Ah, não se preocupe com isso. —Sasori sopra fumaça pelo canto da boca de um jeito que, preciso admitir, considero arrepiante de tão sexy. Ninguém da minha cidade fuma... nem vovó, desde aquele dia em que colocou fogo no tapete da sala. — Estamos em Londres, sabe como é, não é o Cinturão da Bíblia dos Estados Unidos. A gente não se importa com esse tipo de coisa por aqui. E meus pais são superlegais.

— Certo — respondo. — Desculpe. E só que eu fiquei... sabe como é, meio surpresa. Mas, de verdade, não faz mal. Desde que possamos ficar juntos... Seus pais não vão mesmo ligar? De nós dormirmos no mesmo quarto, quer dizer?

— Ah—Sasori diz, em um tom meio distraído, dando um puxão na minha mala._ Tonk._ — Falando no assunto... Eu não tenho exatamente um quarto nesta casa. Sabe, meus pais mudaram para cá no ano passado, enquanto eu estava nos Estados Unidos. Eu disse a eles que não voltaria para casa no verão, sabe como é, mas foi antes de eu ter problemas com o meu visto de estudante... Mas, bem, eles ficaram achando, sabe como é, que eu tinha basicamente saído de casa, então se mudaram para uma casa de três quartos. Mas não se preocupe, estou dividindo o quarto com meu irmão Raiden...

Olho para Sasori, um degrau abaixo de mim. Ele é tão alto que, mesmo em pé em um nível mais baixo do que eu, continuo precisando erguer um pouco o queixo para olhar nos olhos castanhos dele.

— Ah, Sasori — digo, e sinto meu coração derreter. — O seu outro irmão vai deixar o quarto para mim? Ele não precisava fazer isto!

Um olhar estranho passa pelo rosto de Sasori.

— Ele não deixou. Não quis deixar. Você sabe como as crianças são. — Ele me lança um sorriso torto. — Mas não precisa se preocupar. Minha mãe é mestre em projetos de faça-você-mesmo, e ela arrumou uma cama suspensa para você... bom, na verdade, para mim. Mas você pode usar enquanto estiver aqui.

Ergo as sobrancelhas.

— Uma cama suspensa?

— Isso mesmo, é fantástica. Ela fez a coisa toda de MDF, na lavanderia. Bem em cima da lavadora-secadora! — Sasori, ao ver minha expressão, completa: — Mas não se preocupe. Ela colocou uma cortina entre a lavanderia e a cozinha. Você vai ter muita privacidade. De todo modo, ninguém vai lá, só o cachorro. É lá que a tigela de comida dele fica.

Cachorro? Tigela de comida? Então... em vez de dormir com meu namorado, vou dormir com o cachorro da família. E a tigela de comida dele.

Mas tudo bem. Está ótimo. Educadores como o pai de Sasori (e assistentes sociais como a mãe dele) não ganham muito dinheiro, e imóveis na Inglaterra custam caro. Tenho sorte por eles terem um lugar para me receber! Quer dizer, nem o filho mais velho deles tem quarto em casa, e arrumaram um jeito de espremer uma cama para mim!

E por que um dos irmãos de Sasori deixaria o quarto dele para mim? Só porque na minha casa eu sempre tinha que deixar o MEU quarto para qualquer visita de fora que fosse ficar lá não significa que a família de Sasori seja obrigada a fazer a mesma coisa...

Principalmente porque nem sou uma visita importante. Sou apenas a futura esposa de Sasori, afinal de contas.

Bem, na minha cabeça.

— Agora, vamos — Sasori diz. — Preciso me apressar. Tenho que trocar de roupa para trabalhar.

Estou prestes a subir mais um degrau quando fico paralisada de novo.

— Trabalhar? Você tem que trabalhar?_ Hoje?_

— Tenho. — Pelo menos, ele faz a gentileza de parecer chateado. —Mas não é nada demais, Saky, só preciso fazer o turno do almoço e do jantar...

— Você... você é_ garçom?_ —Minha intenção não é soar pejorativa. Não é assim que me sinto. Não tenho nada contra quem trabalha em restaurantes, não tenho mesmo. Também cumpri meu período obrigatório de trabalho no setor alimentício, como todo mundo, usando aquelas calças de poliéster com muito orgulho.

Mas...

— O que aconteceu com o seu estágio? — pergunto. — Aquele na escola prestigiosa para crianças superdotadas?

— Estágio?—Sasori bate a cinza do cigarro. Cai nas roseiras lá embaixo. Cinzas na terra geralmente são usadas como fertilizante, então isso não conta exatamente como sujar a rua. — Ah, aquilo se transformou em um desastre de proporções épicas. Sabia que não iam me pagar nada? Nem uma porra de um centavo.

— Mas... — engulo em seco. Ouço passarinhos cantando nas copas das árvores da rua. Pelo menos os passarinhos daqui cantam igual aos passarinhos de Michigan. — É por isso que se chama estágio. O pagamento é a experiência que se ganha.

— Bom, a experiência não vai pagar a cerveja com os meus amigos, vai? — Sasori brinca. — E é claro que eles tinham duas mil inscrições para a vaga... uma vaga que nem tem salário! Não é igual ao que acontece lá nos Estados Unidos, onde você já ganha uma vantagem sobre todos os outros só por ter sotaque britânico, já que vocês ianques acham que qualquer pessoa que fala um pouco mais empolado de algum modo é mais inteligente... A verdade, Sakura, é que nem me dei ao trabalho de me inscrever. De que adiantaria?

Fico só olhando para ele. O que aconteceu com aquela história de aceitar um trabalho apenas pela pura experiência? O que aconteceu com ensinar crianças a ler?

— Além do mais — ele completa —, quero trabalhar com crianças de verdade, não geniozinhos aristocratas... Crianças que realmente precisem de modelos masculinos de conduta positiva na vida**...**

— Então — digo, com meu coração se enchendo de esperança —, você se inscreveu para dar aula em alguma escola de um bairro pobre durante o verão?

— Ah, cacete, não. Nesse tipo de trabalho, o salário era uma merda. A única maneira de pagar as contas nesta cidade é trabalhando em restaurante. E tenho o melhor turno, de onze às onze. Aliás, preciso sair correndo agora mesmo para conseguir chegar na hora.

_Mas acabei de chegar!_ Tenho vontade de gritar._ Acabei de chegar, e você vai __sair? E não só vai sair como também vai me deixar sozinha com a sua família, que não __conheço, durante DOZE HORAS? _

Mas não digo nenhuma dessas coisas. Quer dizer, aqui está Sasori, que me convidou para ficar, sem pagar nada, na casa da família dele com ele, e estou tendo um ataque porque ele tem que trabalhar... e por causa do emprego que ele tem. Que tipo de namorada sou, hein?

Mas acho que a expressão do meu rosto deve entregar o fato de que estou bem menos do que entusiasmada em relação à situação, já que Sasori diz, esticando a mão para me abraçar pela cintura e me puxar para mais perto.

— Olha, não se preocupe, Saky. A gente se vê à noite, quando eu sair do trabalho. —De repente, ele já está amassando a guimba de cigarro com o calcanhar e está com os lábios no meu pescoço. — E, quando eu voltar, você vai se divertir como nunca. Certo?

É muito difícil pensar direito quando um cara fofo com sotaque britânico está fazendo carinho no seu pescoço.

Não que, na verdade, exista alguma coisa a respeito de que se pensar. Meu namorado obviamente me adora. Eu sou a garota maia sortuda do mundo.

— Bem — digo —, isso me parece...

E, antes que me dê conta, a boca de Sasori já está na minha e nós estamos nos agarrando na escada diante da casa dos pais dele.

Espero que os Akasuna não tenham como vizinhas velhinhas que se assustam com facilidade e que, se tiverem, que não estejam olhando pela janela neste momento.

— Porra — Sasori interrompe nosso beijo. — Preciso ir trabalhar. Mas, olha, nos vemos à noite, certo?

Meus lábios ainda formigam dos lugares onde a barba por fazer dele arranhou. A esta altura devem estar tão inchados quanto os de Angelina Jolie, de tanta pressão que foi aplicada sobre eles.

Não que eu me importe. Não tenho muita experiência no departamento de beijos. Mas acho que talvez Sasori seja o melhor beijador do mundo.

Além do mais, não posso deixar de notar que parece estar acontecendo alguma coisa muito agradável na região da virilha de Sasori.

— Você precisa mesmo ir trabalhar? — pergunto a ele. — Não pode tirar o dia de folga?

— Hoje, não. Mas amanhã vou estar livre. Tem uma coisa que preciso fazer na cidade. Mas, depois disto, vamos poder fazer o que você quiser. Ai, meu Deus. — Ele me dá mais alguns beijos, então apóia a testa contra a minha. — Não acredito que vou fazer isto. Vai ficar tudo bem com você, não é?

Fico olhando para ele, pensando em como é bonito, apesar da jaqueta pavorosa, e como ele é fofo e desencanado também. Quer dizer, ele tem tanta determinação em seguir os passos do pai e ensinar todas aquelas crianças a ler... Só que ele não vai se contentar com qualquer situação. Está esperando até a oportunidade certa aparecer...

Tenho tanta sorte por ter estado no banho bem na hora que o_ pot-pourrí_ daquela menina pegou fogo e por Sasori ter sido o assistente dos residentes que estava de plantão na hora...

Eu me lembro da primeira vez em que ele me beijou, na frente do alojamento McCracken (comigo de toalha e ele com aquele jeans Levi's desbotado bem nos lugares certos), com o hálito enfumaçado (de cigarro, não do incêndio) e quente na minha boca.

Fico pensando em todos os telefonemas e os e-mails que trocamos desde então. Lembro-me do fato de ter torrado todo o meu dinheiro em uma passagem de avião para a Inglaterra, já que não vou me mudar para Nova York com Ino e Suigetsu, para ficar na casa dos meus pais e poder estar perto dele quando o ano letivo começar.

E respondo, com um sorrisão: — Vou ficar bem.

— Beleza, então — Sasori diz e me dá mais um último beijo. Então ele dá meia-volta e vai embora.

.

.

..

...

**Evinha**, fico muito feliz por você estar acompanhando esse novo projeto também ;D Muito obrigada por comentar! Sasori Jackson realmente foi hilário kkk O livro é muito engraçado, espero que você continue gostando da adaptação. Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 4

Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro _A Rainha da Fofoca_, da Meg cabot. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de _Naruto _também não.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

.

.

Estou aqui! Finalmente estou aqui, na Inglaterra! E, tudo bem, não é exatamente o que esperava.

Eu realmente pensava que Sasori morava sozinho.

Mas, também, ele não MENTIU para mim.

E talvez isto seja melhor do que se nós dois simplesmente tivéssemos ficado sozinhos no apartamento dele, fazendo amor delicioso dia e noite. Assim, vou ser obrigada a interagir com a família dele. Nós vamos mais ou menos poder nos testar, os Akasuna e eu, para ver se somos compatíveis. Afinal de contas, ninguém vai querer casar com alguém cuja família a odeia.

Além do mais, enquanto Ssasori está trabalhando, posso dar início à minha monografia. Talvez um dos Marshall me empreste um computador. E posso fazer um pouco de pesquisa no Museu Britânico. Ou sei lá como aquele lugar se chama.

E, sinceramente, é bem melhor assim. Realmente vou poder conhecer Sasori e a família dele e começar minha monografia de maneira bem sólida. Talvez até consiga terminar antes de voltar para casa! Meus pais nunca vão saber que houve qualquer tipo de atraso na minha formatura.

Hummm... sinto um cheirinho vindo da cozinha. Imagino o que seja... O cheiro é bom... mais ou menos. Não cheira nem um pouco com ovos mexidos com bacon, que são a especialidade da minha mãe. Realmente, é muito gentil da parte da senhora Akasuna preparar o café-da-manhã para mim. Eu disse a ela que não precisava... Ela parece tão legal, com seu cabelo curto castanho-areia. Ela me disse reuni chamá-la de Koyama, mas é claro que nunca vou fazer isso. Os olhos dela ficaram meio esbugalhados quando entrei e o senhor Akasuna me apresentou. Mas seja lá o que tenha pensado sobre mim que a deixou apavorada, ela não deixou transparecer.

Com certeza, espero que ela não repare na minha calcinha. Ou na ausência dela. E se foi por ISSO que ela ficou olhando para mim daquele jeito? Ela deve estar pensando: De todas as garotas que meu filho poderia ter trazido dos Estados Unidos, ele foi logo escolher uma vagabunda. Eu sabia que deveria ter colocado nutra roupa para descer do avião. E estou com tanto frio com este vestido idiota que sei que os meus mamilos devem estar aparecendo. Talvez eu devesse colocar alguma coisa menos... fina. Certo, é o que vou fazer. Vou colocar um jeans e o meu twin-set bordado... apesar de eu estar guardando-o para a noite, quando achei que poderia fazer um pouco mais de frio.

Mal sabia eu que aqui fazia frio o dia inteiro.

Certo. Uau, seja lá o que a senhora Akasuna estiver cozinhando, com certeza o cheiro é... forte. O que será? E também, por que parece que conheço este cheiro de algum lugar?

Sabe, minha cama de MDF não é tão ruim. É meio fofa, para falar a verdade. Parece o tipo de cama que Ty Pennington, daquele programa_ Extreme Makeover_ — _Home Edition,_ faria para uma criança com câncer.

Só que a versão dele teria o formato de um ventrículo de coração, ou uma nave espacial, ou algo assim.

Certo, já estou pronta. E só dar uma ajeitadinha no cabelo e... Ih... pena que não tem espelho aqui. Ah, bom, é óbvio que os britânicos não são tão vaidosos quanto nós, nos Estados Unidos. Quem se importa se o meu rímel estiver um pouco borrado ou algo assim? Tenho certeza de que estou ótima. Certo, é só abrir a cortina, e...

— Ah, nossa — a senhora Akasuna diz, toda animada. — Achei que você iria se deitar um pouco.

Será que era isso que ela me disse agorinha há pouco? Na verdade não entendi o que ela falou. Ah, por que Sasori foi trabalhar? E óbvio que eu preciso de um tradutor.

— Desculpe — digo. — Simplesmente estou agitada demais para dormir!

— Então, esta é a primeira vez que vem à Inglaterra? — a senhora Akasuna quer saber.

— Esta é a primeira vez na vida que saio dos Estados Unidos. Não sei o que a senhora está cozinhando, mas o cheiro está delicioso. — Esta foi uma leve mentira. O que ela está cozinhando simplesmente... cheira. Mesmo assim, provavelmente vai estar delicioso. — Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

— Ah não, querida, acho que está tudo sob controle. Então, gostou da cama? Não é muito dura? Está boa?

— Ah, está ótima.—Eu me acomodo em uma banqueta na ponta do balcão da cozinha. Não consigo ver o que está chiando nas panelas em cima do fogão na frente dela, porque todas estão tom tampa. Mas com toda a certeza cheira... muito. A cozinha é minúscula, realmente muito pequena. Tem uma janela no fundo que dá para um jardim colorido banhado pelo sol, cheio de bode rosa. A própria senhora Akasuna parece uma rosa, com bochechas rosadas, jeans e bata.

Mas a bata dela não parece ser exatamente desta estação. Na verdade, deve ser uma bata dos tempos em que os senhores feudais liberaram os servos e esse tipo de bata entrou na sociedade, lá nos tempos de Haight-Ashbury!

Agora sei por que Sasori acha que está tudo bem em andar por aí com uma jaqueta de dançar break. Mas ao mesmo tempo que algumas peças vintage (como a blusa da senhora Akasuna) são maravilhosas, outros exemplos (como a jaqueta de Sasori) não são. Obviamente, a família Akasuna precisa ser informada a respeito do que funciona e do que não funciona quando se trata peças de brechó.

É bom que eu esteja aqui para ajudar. Vou ter que me mostrar muito sensível ao fato de eles não terem muito dinheiro para gastar com roupas. Mas sou a prova viva de que não é necessário ter muito dinheiro disponível para se vestir superbem. Este twin- set consegui no eBay por vinte dólares! E a minha Levi's stretch é da Sears. E, tudo bem, comprei no departamento infantil... Mas você faz idéia de como fiquei feliz por caber em alguma coisa do departamento infantil?

Não que, na nossa sociedade obcecada com o peso, isso seja algo de que se gabar. Por que as mulheres precisam caber em roupas infantis para serem consideradas desejáveis? Isso é, ao mesmo tempo, doentio e nojento.

Mas... são para uma criança de nove anos! Caibo em um tamanho nove! Nunca entrei em um tamanho desses, nem quando tinha a idade em que supostamente deveria usar este tamanho.

— Que blusa bonita — a senhora Akasuna diz, a respeito do meu suéter.

— Obrigada — respondo. — Eu estava mesmo admirando a sua bata! —Ela dá risada ao ouvir isto.

— O quê? Esta coisa velha? Deve ter uns trinta anos, no mínimo. — Provavelmente é ainda mais velha.

— Que legal. Adoro roupas antigas.

Isto é tão bacana! A mãe de Sasori e eu estamos nos dando bem. Talvez mais

tarde possamos ir fazer compras, só a senhora Akasuna e eu. Ela provavelmente não tem muita oportunidade para conversar sobre assuntos femininos, já que tem três filhos e tudo o mais. Quem sabe podemos fazer a mão e o pé, e ir à Harrods tomar champanhe!

Espere: será que as pessoas na Inglaterra fazem manicure e pedicure?

— Nem posso dizer como é ótimo poder conhecê-la depois de ouvir falar da senhora durante tanto tempo. — Também não estou tentando puxar o saco. É de coração. — Estou tão animada de estar aqui!

— Que bom. — A senhora Akasuna parece de fato feliz por mim.

Dá para ver que as unhas dela são quadradas e com aparência forte, e totalmente

sem cuidado. Bom, ela provavelmente não tem, tempo para frivolidades como ir à manicure, já que é uma assistente social ocupada.

— Então, o que planeja ver por aqui?

Por alguma razão, minha mente vai para a foto da bunda pelada de Sasori. Não acredito que pensei nisso! Deve ser o fuso Horário.

Respondo:

— Ah, o palácio de Buckingham, é claro. E o Museu Britânico, — Não menciono que as únicas partes do museu que estou Interessada em visitar são as salas onde guardam as vestimentas históricas. Se é que tem alguma sala assim. Posso ver arte velha e chata no meu país sempre que eu quiser. De todo modo, vou me mudar para Nova York depois que Sasori terminar o mestrado. Nós já combinamos. — Ah, e a Torre de Londres. — Porque ouvi dizer que é lá que ficam todas as jóias refinadas.— E... ah, a casa de Jane Austen.

— Ah, você gosta dela, é? — a senhora Akasuna parece um pouco surpresa. Está claro que nenhuma das antigas namoradas de Sasori tinha um gosto literário tão sofisticado. — Então, qual é a sua obra preferida?

— Ah, a versão que passa no canal A&E, com Colin Firth, é claro — respondo. — Mas o figurino na versão com Gwyneth Paltrow também era fantástico.

A senhora Akasuna olha para mim de um jeito meio esquisito: talvez não esteja entendendo meu sotaque do Meio-Oeste, da mesma maneira que eu não tenho facilidade de entender o dela, da Grã-Bretanha. Mas realmente estou tentando falar de maneira bem clara. Daí percebo o que ela quis dizer e acrescento:

— Ah, está falando dos livros? Não sei. São todos muito bons. — Tirando o fato de que não têm muitas descrições sobre as roupas dos personagens.

A senhora Akasuna dá risada e pergunta:

— Quer se servir de um pouco de chá? Tenho certeza de que deve estar morrendo de sede depois da viagem.

O que eu realmente gostaria de beber, é claro, é uma Diet Coke. Mas quando pergunto se tem alguma latinha na casa dos Akasuna, a senhora Marshall me lança mais um olhar estranho e diz que precisa comprar algumas no mercado.

— Ah, não — digo, morrendo de vergonha. — Mesmo, está ótimo. Tomo um pouco de chá.

— Que bom. Porque não gosto da ideia de você colocar todos aqueles produtos químicos artificiais e horríveis no seu corpo. Isso não pode fazer bem.

Sorrio para ela, apesar de não fazer a mínima ideia do que ela está falando. Diet

Coke não contém nenhum produto químico horrível. Contém gás carbônico, cafeína e

aspartame, tudo muito adorável e delicioso. O que há de artificial nisto?

Mas agora que estou na Inglaterra, vou fazer como os ingleses fazem. Sirvo-me de um pouco de chá de uma chaleira de cerâmica que está ao lado do bule elétrico e, de acordo com as indicações da senhora Akasuna, coloco leite, porque parece que é assim que ingleses tomam, em vez de colocar mel ou limão.

Fico surpresa ao descobrir que realmente fica bom assim. E menciono isto em voz alta.

— O que é bom?

Um menino com cabelo ruivo, com uns 15 ou 16 anos, usando jaqueta jeans escura com calça_ stone washed_ (essa doeu; mas como ele está usando a camiseta do Killers por baixo da jaqueta, isso meio que o redime um pouco), entra na cozinha e então fica paralisado ao me ver.

— Quem é_ essa?_ — ele quer saber.

— Como assim, quem é essa? — a senhora Akasuna diz em tom ríspido. — É a Saky, a namorada do seu irmão Sas, dos Estados Unidos...

—Ah, fala sério, mãe — Satoshi diz, sorrindo. — Acha que sou bobo? Não é ela. Ela não é...

— Satoshi, esta é a Sakura — a senhora Akasuna interrompe, de maneira ainda mais ríspida. Agora ela não está muito parecida com uma rosa. Ou acho que está sim, mas uma rosa com os espinhos aparecendo. — Cumprimente-a de maneira adequada, por favor.

Satoshi, parecendo acanhado, estende a mão direita. Eu a aperto.

— Desculpe — ele diz. — Prazer em conhecê-la. É só que o Sas disse...

— Por favor, leve isto para a mesa — a senhora Akasuna enfia um punhado de facas e

garfos na mão do filho mais novo. — O café-da-manhã logo ficará pronto.

— Café-da-manhã? Está quase na hora do almoço, não está?

— Bem, Sakura não tomou café-da-manhã ainda, então é o que vamos comer.

Satoshi pega os talheres e vai para a sala de jantar. Akamaru, o_ collie_ da família

(não é superfofo?), que tinha ficado encostado nas minhas pernas durante todo o tempo que eu estive sentada, sai atrás dele, aparentemente na esperança de cruzar com alguma travessa de comida.

— Você tem irmãos, Sakura? — a senhora Akasuna pergunta, deixando toda a rispidez de lado, agora que o filho saiu do recinto.

— Não — respondo. — Só duas irmãs mais velhas.

— A sua mãe teve muita sorte, meninos dão um trabalhão. — A senhora Akasuna

desliga o fogão e grita: — Satoshi, diga a seu pai que o café-da-manhã está pronto. Dê um berro para Seiji também.

Sasori, Satoshi e Seiji. Adoro os nomes que os pais de Sasori escolheram para os três filhos! Que fofura, dar nomes com S para os três... Igualzinho a Paul Anka, só que ele só teve filhas: Alexandra, Amanda, Alicia, Anthea e Amélia. E como é fofo eles todos me chamarem de Saky e não de Sakura. Ninguém nunca me chama de Saky. Ninguém além de Sasori, é claro. Não que eu algum dia tenha pedido para que ele o fizesse. Ele simplesmente... chama.

— Bem — a senhora Akasuna sorri para mim —, por que não se senta? Daí podemos comer.

— Deixe-me ajudar a levar as coisas para a mesa. — Desço da minha banqueta. Mas a senhora Akasuna me expulsa da cozinha, dizendo que não precisa de ajuda. Vou para a sala de jantar, que simplesmente faz parte da sala de visitas em formato de L, onde fica a mesa. Akamaru já está sentado ao lado da cadeira na cabeceira da mesa, alerta para qualquer migalha que possa cair perto dele.

— Onde eu sento? — pergunto a Satoshi, que, da maneira típica dos adolescentes (acho que isso é universal), dá de ombros.

É nesse instante que o senhor Akasuna aparece e puxa uma cadeira para mim com um gesto galante. Agradeço e sento, tentando me lembrar de alguma vez que meu pai tenha puxado uma cadeira para mim, e não consigo.

— Prontinho — a senhora Akasuna diz, saindo da cozinha com vários pratos fumegantes. — Em homenagem à primeira visita da amiga de Sasori, Saky, a este país, um genuíno café-da-manhã inglês!

Aprumo as costas na cadeira, de tão animada e lisonjeada que fico.

— Muito obrigada — digo. — Realmente, não precisava ter tanto... — Daí, vejo que tem nos pratos.

— _Ratatouille_ de tomate — a senhora Akasuna diz, toda orgulhosa. — A sua preferida! E a nossa interpretação muito inglesa do mesmo prato, tomates no vapor. E também tomates recheados e omelete de ovo com tomate. Sasori me contou como você

adora tomate, Saky. Espero que esta refeição faça com que você se sinta em casa!

Ai. Meu. Deus.

— Sakura? — A senhora Akasuna, percebo, olha para mim com o rosto rosado

tomado pela preocupação. — Está tudo bem com você? Parece um pouco... agitada.

— Estou bem. — Tomo um gole grande do meu chá com leite. — Parece ótimo, senhora Akasuna. Muito obrigada por ter tanto trabalho. Não precisava.

— Foi um prazer—a senhora Akasuna diz, radiante, e se senta na cadeira diante da minha. — E, por favor, me chame de Koyama.

— Certo. Koyama. — Torço para que meus olhos não pareçam tão úmidos quanto sinto que estão. Como ele pode ter cometido um erro desses? Será que ele nunca LEU

os meus e-mails? Será que nem estava escutando o que eu disse na noite do incêndio?

— Quem está faltando? — a senhora Akasuna pergunta, olhando para a cadeira vazia na frente de Satoshi.

— Seiji — Satoshi responde e pega uma torrada.

Torrada! Eu posso comer torrada. Não, espere, não posso. Não se quiser continuar usando um tamanho da seção infantil. Ai, meu Deus. Vou ter que comer alguma coisa. A omelete de ovo com tomate. Talvez o ovo disfarce o gosto do tomate.

— SEIJI! — o senhor Akasuna berra.

De algum lugar nas profundezas da casa, uma voz masculina avisa:

— Oi! Já estou indo!

Dou uma mordida na omelete. Está boa. Mal dá para sentir o gosto do... Ah, não. Dá sim, para falar a verdade.

Mas o negócio é que este foi um erro honesto. Estou falando dos tomates. Qualquer um poderia ter confundido algo assim. Até mesmo a sua alma gêmea.

E, quer dizer, pelo menos ele se lembrou de que mencionei tomates. Pode não ter se lembrado exatamente o que eu disse sobre eles. Mas obviamente sabe que eu disse _alguma coisa. _

E até parece que ele não está ocupado, ensinando as crianças a ler e tudo o mais.

E trabalhando como garçom, parece.

Ao perceber que ninguém está olhando para mim, derrubo um pouco da omelete

do meu prato no guardanapo do meu colo. Então olho para Akamaru, que saiu do lado

do senhor Akasuna, aparentemente percebendo que dali não vai sair nenhuma migalha.

O olhar do_ collie_ encontra o meu.

Antes que eu me dê conta, já estou com um focinho de cachorro na virilha.

— Mas o que é isso?

Um garoto, que deve ser o segundo irmão mais novo de Sasori, Seiji, aparece na porta. Diferentemente da mãe e dos dois irmãos, o cabelo de Seiji é brilhante, de um ruivo acobreado (provavelmente da cor que era o cabelo do pai, antes de ter perdido todos os fios... a julgar pelas sobrancelhas, pelo menos).

— Ah, olá, Sei — a senhora Akasuna diz. — Sente-se. Estamos tomando um café-da-manhã inglês tradicional para dar as boas-vindas à amiga de Sasori, Sakura, dos Estados Unidos.

— Oi — digo, e ergo os olhos para o ruivo, que parece ser só um ou dois anos mais novo do que eu. Está vestido da cabeça aos pés com roupas esportivas Adidas... Calça de moletom, jaqueta, camiseta e tênis Adidas. Talvez ele seja patrocinado pela marca.

— Sou Sakura. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Seiji fica olhando para mim com olhar fixo durante um minuto. Daí, cai na gargalhada.

— Até parece! Fala sério, mãe. Que tipo de piada é esta?

— Não é piada nenhuma, Seiji — a senhora Akasuna diz em tom frio.

— Mas — Seiji solta — ela não pode ser Sakura! Sasori disse que a Sakura é uma gordinha!

.

..

…

O telefone toca cinco vezes antes que eu ouça a voz de Ino. Durante um minuto, fico preocupada com a possibilidade de minha amiga não atender. E se ela estiver dormindo? Sei que são só nove horas, afinal de contas, no horário da Europa, mas e se ela não se acostumou com o fuso horário tão bem quanto eu? Apesar de Ino estar aqui há mais tempo. Ela deveria ter chegado a Paris há dois dias, passado uma noite em um hotel lá e depois viajado para o_ château_ no dia seguinte.

Mas, bom, ela é Ino: ótima com as coisas da escola, não tanto com as coisas do dia-a-dia. Já derrubou o celular dentro da privada mais vezes do que sou capaz de contar. Vai saber se vou conseguir falar com ela...

Então, para meu alívio, Ino finalmente atende. E fica bem claro que não a acordei, porque tem música tocando bem alto no fundo. É uma música em que o refrão, _Vamos a Ia playa,_ toca uma vez atrás da outra, com uma batida latina.

— Saku-RA! — Ino berra ao telefone. — É VOCÊÊÊÊÊ? Ali, legal. — Ela está bêbada. — Como vaaaaaiiiii? — ela quer saber. — Como está Londres? Como está o

gostoso, gostoso, gostoso do Sasori? Como está a buuuuuuuundaaaaaaaaaaa dele?

— Ino — digo em voz baixa. Não quero que os Akasuna me escutem, por isso abri a torneira da banheira. Não vou desperdiçar. Realmente planejo tomar um banho. Daqui a um minuto. — As coisas estão esquisitas aqui. Esquisitas de verdade. Preciso falar com alguém normal um minuto.

— Espere, deixe ver se acho Suigetsu. — Ino dá uma gargalhada — Brincadeirinha! Ai, meu Deus, Sakura, você tinha que ver este lugar. Você ia morrer. Parece uma combinação de_ Sob o Sol da Toscana_ e_ Valmont_ —_ Uma História de Seduções. A_ casa do Sasuke é ENORME. ENORME. Tem até nome: Mirac. Tem o próprio VINHEDO. Sakura, eles fazem o próprio champanhe. ELES FAZEM PESSOALMENTE.

— Que maravilha — digo. — Ino, acho que Sasori disse aos irmãos que eu era gorda.

Ino fica em silêncio por um instante e mais uma vez ouço o chamado_ Vamos a __Ia playa._ Então, Ino explode.

— Ele disse isso, porra? Ele disse que você era gorda, porra? Fique onde está.

Fique na porra do lugar em que está agora. Vou pegar aquele tal trem do canal da Mancha e vou aí cortar o saco dele fora...

— Ino — digo. Ela está gritando tão alto que eu fico preocupada de os Akasuna escutarem. Através da porta fechada. Por cima do barulho da TV e da água da banheira.

— Ino, espere, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Ou seja, não_ sei_ o que ele disse. As coisas realmente estão muito estranhas. Cheguei aqui e a primeira coisa que Sasori fez foi ir trabalhar. O que, até aí, tudo bem. Quer dizer, não faz mal. Porque a verdade é que — sinto as lágrimas chegando. Ah, que maravilha — Sasori não está trabalhando com crianças. Ele é garçom. Trabalha das onze da manhã às onze da noite. Eu nem sabia que isso era legal. Além do mais, ele nem mora sozinho. Estamos na casa dos pais dele. Com os irmãos menores dele. Para quem ele disse que eu era gorda. E ele também disse para a mãe dele que gosto de tomate.

— Retiro o que disse. Eu não vou até aí. Você é que vem para cá. Compre uma passagem de trem e venha para cá. Não se esqueça de pedir a tarifa com desconto para jovens. Você vai ter que trocar de trem em Paris. De lá compre uma passagem para Souillac. E daí é só me ligar. Nós vamos buscar você na estação.

— Ino, não posso fazer isto. Não posso simplesmente_ ir embora._

— Uma ova que não pode — ouço outra voz no fundo. Então Ino está dizendo

para alguém: — É Sakura. Aquele porra do Sasori trabalha o dia inteiro e a noite inteira e a obrigou a ficar na casa dos pais dele e comer tomate, porra. E ainda disse que ela era gorda.

— Ino. — Sinto uma pontada de culpa. — Não sei se ele disse isso. E ele não está... aliás, para quem você está dizendo tudo isso?

— Suigetsu disse que é para você colocar a sua bunda nada gorda em um trem amanhã de manhã. Ele a pega pessoalmente na estação amanhã à noite.

— Não posso ir para a_ França_ — digo, horrorizada, — Minha passagem de volta sai de Heathrow. Não posso devolver, nem transferir, nem nada.

— E daí? Você pode voltar para a Inglaterra no fim do mês e esperar o vôo aí. Vamos lá, Sakura. Nós vamos nos divertir MUITO.

— Ino, não posso ir para a França — insisto, tristonha, — Não quero ir para a França. Eu amo o Sasori. Você não entende. Aquela noite, na frente do alojamento

McCracken... foi mágica, Ino. Ele enxergou a minha alma, e eu enxerguei a dele.

— Como você conseguiu? — Ino quer saber. — Estava escuro**.**

— Não, não estava. As chamas do quarto daquela menina iluminavam tudo.

— Bem, então talvez você só viu o que queria ver. Ou talvez_ só sentiu_ o que queria_ sentir._

Ela está falando, eu sei, sobre a ereção de Sasori. Fico olhando para a água que cai dentro da banheira sem enxergar nada.

O negócio é que, no geral, sou uma pessoa muito alegre. Até dei risada depois que Seiji disse aquela coisa à mesa, sobre eu ser gorda; por que o que mais você pode fazer quando descobre que o seu namorado anda por aí dizendo às pessoas que você é

gorda?

Principalmente porque, da última vez que Sasori me viu, eu_ era_ gorda mesmo. Ou pelo menos tinha quinze quilos a mais do que agora.

_Tive_ que rir porque não queria que os Akasuna ficassem pensando que eu era algum tipo de esquisitona sensível.

Acho que deu certo também, porque a única coisa que a senhora Akasuna fez foi lançar um olhar enviesado para o filho... Daí, como acho que não pareci ofendida, acredito que ela se esqueceu do assunto. Todo mundo esqueceu.

E descobri que Seiji na verdade é bem legal: ele me ofereceu o computador dele para eu começar a trabalhar na minha monografia, e foi o que fiz durante o resto do dia, até parar para jantar no restaurante indiano da esquina, que entregava em domicílio, só com os dois Akasuna mais velhos, porque os meninos saíram. Comemos assistindo a um seriado de mistério inglês, do qual só entendi mais ou menos uma a cada sete palavras, por causa do sotaque dos atores.

O negócio é que eu estava determinada a não deixar que a questão da gordura me colocasse para baixo. Porque, apesar do que as minhas irmãs podem pensar (e elas sempre se sentiram muito mais do que contentes de me dizer tudo que pensavam a respeito do assunto quando eu era criança), peso não importa. Realmente não importa. Quer dizer, importa se você for modelo ou algo assim.

Mas, de maneira geral, estar alguns quilos acima do peso nunca me impediu de fazer o que eu queria. Claro que houve todas aquelas vezes em que fui a última a ser escolhida para o time de vôlei na aula de educação física.

E o pavor ocasional de ter que aparecer de maiô na frente de um cara de quem eu gostava no lago ou em algum lugar assim.

E teve também aqueles caras idiotas de fraternidade que não olharam duas vezes para mim por eu ser mais gorda do que o tipo de menina que eles preferiam.

Mas quem é que quer ficar com caras de fraternidade? Eu quero ficar com caras que têm mais coisas na cabeça além de onde vai ser a próxima festa com barril de chope. Quero estar com caras que se preocupem em fazer deste mundo um lugar melhor, como Sasori. Quero estar com caras que saibam que o importante não é o tamanho da cintura da menina, mas sim o tamanho do coração dela, como Sasori. Quero estar com caras que sejam capazes de enxergar além da aparência exterior de uma garota, e que possam ver sua alma, como o Sasori.

É só que... bom, com base na observação de Seiji, parece que Sasori não enxergou dentro da minha alma naquela noite diante do alojamento McCracken.

E tem também a história do tomate. Eu DISSE a Sasori (na verdade, escrevi) que odeio tomate. Disse a ele que é o único alimento que eu simplesmente não suporto. Até expliquei, em muitos detalhes, como foi horrível crescer em uma casa que era meio italiana e odiar tomate. Minha mãe estava sempre preparando paneladas de molho de tomate para colocar nas massas e lasanhas dela. Ela tinha um enorme pomar de tomates no quintal, e era minha função tirar as ervas daninhas, porque como eu não encostava naquelas coisas vermelhas horrorosas, eu não podia ajudar em nada nas atividades de colheita e limpeza.

Eu contei a Sasori tudo isso, não apenas em resposta à pergunta dele relativa a quais alimentos eu gostava, mas também na noite que passamos juntos há três meses, eu de toalha e ele numa camiseta do Aerosmith (devia ser dia de lavar roupa) e a identificação de assistente dos residentes, sob as estrelas e a fumaça.

E ele não escutou. Não prestou a mínima atenção a uma única palavra que eu disse.

Mas ele tinha dado um jeito de fazer com que a família soubesse que eu era... como era mesmo? Ah, sim: "gordinha".

Será possível que cometi um erro? Será possível (como Ino certa vez sugeriu) que o motivo por que amo Sasori não é por causa de quem ele de fato é, mas por que

projetei nele a personalidade que desejo que ele tenha?

Será que ela tem razão quando diz que fui teimosa o tempo todo e me recusei a enxergá-lo como é na verdade, porque ficar com ele foi tão divertido (e porque fiquei tão contente com o pau bem duro dele) que não quero reconhecer que minha atração por Sasori é meramente física?

Passei quase duas horas sem falar com Ino depois que ela disse isso, e fiquei tão brava que no fim ela acabou pedindo desculpas.

Mas e se ela tiver razão? Porque o Sasori que eu conhecia (ou achava que conhecia) não teria dito ao irmão que sou gorda. O Sasori que conheço nem teria reparado que sou gorda.

— Sakura? — a voz de Ino estala no telefone que aperto contra a bochecha. —

Você morreu?

— Não, estou aqui. — Ainda ouço um rock bombando no fundo. Ino, está bem claro, não sofre nem um pouco com a diferença de fuso horário. O namorado de Ino não está trabalhando. Ou melhor, está. Mas eles estão trabalhando juntos. — E só que... Olhe, preciso ir. Ligo mais tarde.

— Espere — Ino diz. — Isso significa que, no final das contas, você vai comigo para Nova York?

Desligo. Não é exatamente que eu esteja brava com ela. É so que... Estou tão cansada.

Nem lembro como tomei banho e vesti o pijama e me arrastei até a cama. Só sei

que parecem ser um milhão de horas quando Sasori me sacode com cuidado e me acorda. Mas na verdade é só meia-noite (pelo menos de acordo com o relógio que ele me mostra quando eu, sonolenta, pergunto que horas são).

Nunca percebi que ele usa um relógio digital do tipo que acende no escuro. Isso é... nada sexy.

Mas talvez ele precise disso. Para ver que horas são quando está trabalhando feito um escravo naquele restaurante escuro, iluminado a velas...

— Desculpe acordar você. — Ele está parado ao lado da minha cama elevada, que tem a altura certinha para ele não precisar se abaixar para falar comigo aos sussurros.— Mas eu queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com você. Não está precisando de nada?

Aperto os olhos para ele naquela semi-escuridão. A única luz que há ali é o luar que entra pela única janela estreita da lavanderia. Sasori, consigo ver, está de jeans preto e camisa branca (uniforme de garçom).

Não sei o que me leva a fazer isso. Talvez seja porque me senti tão solitária e deprimida a noite toda. Talvez seja porque estou meio dormindo.

Ou talvez seja porque realmente o ame. Mas, antes que eu me dê conta, estou sentada com os dedos entrelaçados na parte da frente da camisa dele e sussurrando:

— Ah, Sasori, tudo está um horror! O seu irmão Seiji... falou alguma coisa a respeito de você ter dito que eu era gordinha. Não é verdade, é?

— O quê? — Sasori está rindo no meu cabelo enquanto acaricia meu pescoço com o nariz. Ele gosta muito de passar o nariz no meu pescoço, estou descobrindo. —

Do que você está falando?

— O seu irmão, Seiji. Ele ficou chocado quando me conheceu, porque você tinha dito a ele que eu era gorda.

Sasori pára de acariciar meu pescoço com o nariz e olha pura mim sob o luar. — Espere — ele diz. — Ele falou isso? Você está zoando bom a minha cara?

— Não estou. Mas, sim, ele disse que achava que eu era. _G__ordinha_, foi a

palavra que ele usou.

Percebo, um pouco atrasada, que Sasori possivelmente pode ter ficado um pouco incomodado com o fato de o irmão ter dito aquilo... Principalmente porque não é verdade. E não pode ser mesmo, certo? Sasori nunca diria algo assim...

— Ah, Sasori, sinto muito. — Coloco os braços em volta do pescoço dele e lhe dou um beijo carinhoso. — Não acredito que toquei neste assunto. Esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa. Seiji com certeza estava fazendo piada comigo. E eu caí. Vamos simplesmente esquecer tudo isto, certo?

Mas Sasori não parece disposto a esquecer. Os braços dele se apertam mais em volta de mim e ele usa alguns adjetivos muito bem escolhidos para descrever o irmão,

que sussurra contra os meus lábios. Então, ele diz:

— Acho que você está maravilhosa, porra. Sempre achei. Claro que, quando a gente se conheceu, você era um pouco mais _cheinha_ do que agora. Quando vi você saindo da alfândega no aeroporto com aquele vestidinho chinês, não a reconheci. Não conseguia parar de olhar. Fiquei imaginando quem era o sortudo que iria buscar aquela gostosa.

Só fico olhando fixo para ele. De algum modo, suas palavras não são assim tão incentivadoras quanto ele espera que sejam.

Talvez seja por causa da maneira como ele pronuncia tudo meio enrolado.

— Então, quando ouvi me chamarem pelo alto-falante, me aproximei e vi que

você era... Bom, você... Percebi que o sortudo era eu — Sasori prossegue. — Sinto muito por as coisas estarem confusas até agora... o apartamento do meu amigo que não deu certo, você com essa cama improvisada, o idiota do meu irmão e a porra do meu horário de trabalho. Mas você precisa saber — ele sacode o braço em volta da minha cintura — que estou muito feliz por você finalmente ter chegado. — É quando ele se abaixa e dá mais uns beijos no meu pescoço.

Eu assinto. For mais que esteja apreciando os beijos no pescoço, ainda tem

alguma coisa pesando na minha cabeça. Então, digo:

— Sasori., só mais uma coisa...

— Sim, o que é, Saky? — ele quer saber, quando seus lábios se aproximam da

minha orelha.

— O negócio, Sasori, é que... — digo devagar. — Eu, realmente... eu...

— O que foi, Saky? — Sasori pergunta de novo. Respiro fundo. Tenho que fazer isso. Tenho que dizer. Se não, vou ficar com essa nuvem em cima da cabeça durante toda a viagem.

— Eu realmente odeio tomate — digo, apressada, para acabar logo com o assunto.

Sasori ergue a cabeça e fica olhando para mim sem entender nada. Então, joga a cabeça para trás e ri.

— Ai, meu Deus! — ele sussurra. — É verdade! Você me escreveu isso! Minha mãe perguntou o que você mais gostava de comer, para ela oferecer no seu café da manhã de boas-vindas. Mas eu não lembrava. Sabia que você tinha dito algo a respeito de tomate...

Tento não levar para o lado pessoal o fato de ele lembrar que eu tinha dito algo sobre tomate, mas não O QUE eu tinha dito sobre eles. Tipo que eu odiava esse troço mais do que qualquer outra comida no mundo.

Sasori agora está morrendo de rir. Fico feliz por ele achar a situação tão hilária.

— Ah, coitadinha. Não se preocupe, vou dar a dica para minha mãe. Venha aqui, deixe-me dar mais um beijo em você... — E ele me beija. — Você é realmente

um bom partido, não é?

Eu não achava que ele tivesse alguma dúvida sobre essa questão. Mas sei o que ele quer dizer.

Ou acho que sei, pelo menos. É difícil saber ao certo o que eu sei quando ele está

me beijando, a não ser_ Oba! Ele está me beijando!. _

E então passamos um tempo sem sussurrar nada, enquanto nos beijamos.

E dá para ver que o irmão de Sasori está errado: ele não acha que eu sou

gordinha... a menos que ele queira dizer gordinha de um jeito legal. Ele gosta de mim. Ele gosta de mim MESMO. Dá para sentir que gosta pela coisa que se pressiona contra o meu corpo sob a calça de garçom dele.

Que eu senti ser minha tarefa ajudá-lo a remover. Porque parece muito apertada.

Quando ele sobe para a minha cama elevada comigo, dando risada (graças a

Deus ela aguenta; ou devo dizer, graças à senhora Akasuna, muito obrigada), e nós dois nos abraçamos de novo, vejo porquê. Quer dizer, vejo porquê a calça parecia tão apertada.

— Sasori — eu sussurro —, você tem camisinha?

— Camisinha? — Sasori sussurra a palavra de volta, como se fosse estranha. — Você não toma pílula? Achei que as americanas tomassem pílula.

— Bem — eu digo, pouco à vontade. — Eu tomo. Mas... sabe como é, a pílula não protege contra doenças.

— Você está sugerindo que eu tenho alguma doença? — Sasori quer saber; e dessa vez, seu tom não é de piada.

Ai, meu Deus. Por que é que nunca consigo ficar de boca fechada?

— Bem... — respondo, pensando rápido. O que é difícil de fazer, já que estou tão cansada. E com tesão. — Não. Mas, Ih... pode ser que eu tenha. Sabe-se lá...

— Ah — Sasori diz com uma risada. — Claro. Você? Nunca. Você é fofa demais. — E volta a acariciar o meu pescoço.

O que é muito gostoso. Mas ele ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

— E aí? — questiono. — Você tem ou não?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Saky—Sasori diz, sentando-se. Ele remexe nos bolsos

da calça, jogada na ponta da cama, e tira uma Camisinha Trajam — Está feliz agora?

— Estou — respondo, porque realmente estou. Feliz, quer dizer. Apesar de o meu namorado aparentemente ir trabalhar com uma camisinha no bolso, o que pode fazer com que a gente se pergunte, caso se tenha uma natureza desconfiada (o que não é o meu caso), o que ele exatamente planejava fazer com tal camisinha. Quer dizer,

levando em conta que a namorada dele está em casa, e não em seu local de trabalho.

Mas este não é o ponto. O ponto é que ele tem uma camisinha, e agora a gente pode mandar ver. O que fazemos sem mais delongas.

Só que...

Bom, as coisas se desenrolam da maneira como acredito que veriam se desenrolar, levando em conta que a minha experiência nesse ramo se limita a uns amassos desajeitados em uma cama comprida do alojamento com Moriko, o único namorado com quem fiquei bastante tempo (três meses), com quem saí no segundo ano de faculdade e que depois, mais para a frente, no mesmo semestre, me confessou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que estava apaixonado pelo colega de quarto, Osamu.

Mesmo assim, já li edições suficientes de_ Cosmo_ para saber que a mulher é responsável por seu próprio orgasmo... da mesma maneira como cada convidado é responsável por sua diversão em uma festa... nenhuma anfitriã pode controlar TUDO! Quer dizer, a gente realmente não pode deixar esse tipo de coisa a cargo dos caras. Ele só vai estragar tudo, ou pior, não vai nem se dar ao trabalho de tentar (a menos, é claro, que seja como Moriko, que se interessava muito pelos meus orgasmos... da mesma maneira que se interessava pelos meus escarpins Herbert Levine da década de 1950 com fivela de _strass,_ como descobri quando o peguei se admirando com eles nos pés).

Mas, ao passo que eu aparentemente dei um jeito de tratar da minha própria diversão, Sasori parece estar tendo um pouco de problema com a dele. Parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo e se jogou de costas na cama.

— Eh... Sasori — eu digo, cheia de preocupação. — Está tudo bem?

— Não consigo gozar, porra — é a resposta romântica dele. — E esta porra

desta cama. Não tem espaço.

Fico, para colocar as coisas de maneira branda, aturdida. Nunca ouvi falar de um homem que não consegue gozar. Mas eu sei que, para algumas pessoas (Ino, por exemplo), um homem que vive de pau duro pode ser um presente dos céus, para mim não passa de uma inconveniência. Já cuidei da minha própria diversão, como a_ Cosmo _aconselhou. A verdade é que não sei por mais quanto tempo aguento isso. Estou começando a ficar esfolada.

Ainda assim, é errado ficar pensando em si mesma quando a pessoa a seu lado está sofrendo tanta agonia e dor. Não posso nem imaginar como Sasori deve estar se sentindo.

Sentindo-me péssima por ele, dou-lhe um beijo e pergunto: — Bom, tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Logo fico sabendo que tem sim. Pelo menos pela maneira como Sasori

começa a empurrar minha cabeça na direção do sul, para dar uma indicação.

O negócio é que nunca fiz isso antes. Nem tenho certeza se sei fazer... apesar de aquela menina do meu andar no alojamento, Chiharu, ter tentado me ensinar uma vez, usando uma banana.

De qualquer forma, não foi desse jeito que eu imaginei nós dois consumando nossa relação.

E, ainda assim, existem certas coisas que se fazemos para as pessoas que amamos quando elas precisam.

Mas faço ele trocar de camisinha primeiro. Não amo ninguém TANTO assim; nem mesmo Sasori.

.

.

.

..

...

Obrigada a** Evinha's** e a **Biahcerejeira** pelos cometários! Já virou rotina eu agradecer aos reviews (que eu amo!) de vocês. Obrigada por estarem comigo em mais esse projeto. Você são uma fofas e sempre adoro tudo o que vocês escrevem. Beijos e até mais!


	5. Capítulo 5

Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro _A Rainha da Fofoca_, da Meg cabot. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de _Naruto _também não.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

.

.

Acordo com um sentimento de contentamento profundo e total, apesar de estar dormindo sozinha, já que Sasori foi para sua própria cama depois de tentarmos dormir juntos na cama estreita de MDF, sem conseguir, nem de longe, graças às pernas compridas dele e à minha tendência de dormir com as pernas roladas no peito.

Ainda assim, ele saiu agradecido e contente. Eu dei conta. Posso ser novata, mas aprendo rápido.

Enquanto me estico, vou repassando a noite anterior na cabeça. Sasori é um amor. Bem, não exatamente um amor, porque não dá para dizer que um cara é um amor. Mas é um doce. Toda aquela preocupação a respeito de ele achar que eu era gorda... Não acredito que perdi tanto tempo com uma coisa tão nada a respeito disso para a família. O irmão dele deve ter me confundido com alguma outra garota.

Não, Sasori é o namorado perfeito. E logo vou fazer com que ele se livre daquela jaqueta vermelha. Talvez, para recompensar, eu até compre uma nova para ele quando sairmos hoje para fazer compras (porque foi o que Sasori prometeu que faríamos hoje, durante nossa conversinha depois da transa ontem à noite). Vamos fazer compras e visitar os pontos turísticos da cidade (depois que ele fizer uma coisa que precisa fazer no centro).

Claro que o que mais me interessa ver (além de Sasori, é claro) são as lojas de roupas de segunda mão da Oxfam, onde dá para encontrar alguns tesouros escondidos, e talvez também um lugar chamado Topshop, que é tipo o equivalente britânico da T.J. Maxx, ou talvez a H&M, que, na verdade, não temos em Michigan, mas, pelo que ouvi falar, claro, é uma meca para quem gosta de moda.

Só que não digo isto para Sasori, porque é óbvio que quero parecer mais intelectual do que isso. Eu deveria estar interessada na história do país dele, que é incrivelmente rica e remonta muitos milhares de anos... ou pelo menos a duzentos anos, que é até onde se estende a moda que interessa. Sasori é um doce. A família toda dele tem sido tão amável, sem contar a observação de que eu era gordinha... Gostaria que houvesse algum jeito de eu demonstrar como aprecio toda a gentileza deles...

Então tenho uma ideia, enquanto estou me depilando na banheira, um pouco mais tarde. Sasori ainda não acordou e o restante da família parece ter ido fazer o que tem que fazer. Vou agradecer com comida! Isso mesmo! Hoje à noite, vou demonstrar meu agradecimento à família Akasuna por toda sua hospitalidade com o famoso espaguete_ due_ da minha mãe! Tenho certeza de que provavelmente eles têm todos os ingredientes em casa: é só macarrão, alho, azeite, queijo parmesão e pimenta-vermelha em flocos, afinal de contas.

E se estiver faltando alguma coisa (como uma baguete bem gostosa e crocante, que realmente é necessária, para aproveitar toda a gordura deliciosa), Sasori e eu podemos dar uma parada no caminho de volta do nosso passeio e comprar!

Imagine como o senhor e a senhora Akasuna vão ficar alegres e surpresos ao voltar para casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho e encontrar o jantar pronto!

Mais que animada com o meu plano, aplico a maquiagem e estou passando uma camada extra de óleo secante nas unhas dos pés (já que vou caminhar pela cidade de sandália e quero protegei meu esmalte à francesinha) quando Sasori finalmente desce a escada aos tropeções, esfregando os olhos, todo sonolento. Fazemos uma bela sessão de amor matutino na cama de MDF antes que eu coloque meu vestidinho divertido de Alex Colman da década de 1960 com estampa de folhagem (tenho um suéter de cashmere que combina... graças a Deus que peguei para trazer no último minuto; afinal, vou precisar) e peço a Sasori que se vista logo para darmos início às nossas muitas

atividades do dia. Ainda preciso trocar dinheiro, e ele tem o compromisso no centro.

Meu primeiro dia de verdade em Londres (ontem não conta, porque eu estava com tanto sono que mal me lembro do que aconteceu) já começou bem (café-da-manhã sem tomate, um banho relaxante, sexo) que eu nem posso achar que vai ficar melhor, mas fica: o sol está brilhando e está quente demais para Sasori vestir sua jaqueta de dançar break!

Saímos da casa dos Akasuna de mãos dadas; Akamaru fica olhando para nós com tristeza através do vidro ("Aquele cachorro gostou mesmo de você", Sasori observa. Oba! Conquistei o bicho de estimação da família ao dar-lhe comida de maneira sorrateira! Será que a família de fato seguirá em breve o exemplo do animal?), e vamos para o metrô. Vou andar no metrô de Londres pela primeira vez!

E nem temo que haja uma bomba porque, se deixarmos que esse tipo de medo tome conta da gente, é o mesmo que deixar os terroristas vencerem.

Ainda assim, fico de olho em rapazes (e moças... é tão errado ter preconceito em relação ao sexo quanto à raça) usando casacos volumosos em um dia assim tão lindo. Enquanto procuro por terroristas, não posso deixar de notar como todos em Londres se vestem melhor do que as pessoas de Ann Arbor. Isso é algo terrível de se dizer a respeito do próprio país, mas parece que os londrinos simplesmente se preocupam mais com o visual do que as pessoas da minha cidade. Não vi ninguém (tirando Seiji, que, afinal de contas, é adolescente) usando calça de moletom, nem mesmo calça com cintura de elástico.

Também é preciso dizer que ninguém aqui parece estar tão acima do peso quanto muitos nos Estados Unidos. Por que os londrinos são tão magros? Será que é por causa de tanto chá?

E os anúncios! Os anúncios nas paredes da estação de metrô! São tão... Interessantes. Em muitos casos, nem consigo entender o que estão anunciando. Mas isso pode ser porque nunca vi mulheres de peito de fora vendendo suco de laranja antes.

Acho que Ino tem razão. Os britânicos são muito menos inibidos em relação ao próprio corpo (apesar de vesti-lo melhor) do que nós.

Quando finalmente chegamos à estação próxima ao lugar onde Sasori tem um compromisso (ele disse que tem um banco aqui perto, onde vou poder trocar dinheiro), saímos de novo para o sol... e fiquei sem fôlego.

Estou em Londres! No centro da cidade! No lugar onde tantos acontecimentos históricos importantes se passaram, inclusive o início do movimento punk (onde estaríamos hoje se Madonna não tivesse usado aquele primeiro bustiê, e se a Seditionaries de Kings Road não tivesse apresentado o mundo a Vivienne Westwood?) e onde a princesa Diana (que na época ainda era simplesmente lady Diana) usou aquele vestido preto de noite em sua festa de noivado?

Mas antes que eu consiga absorver toda aquela riqueza, Sasori me arrasta para dentro de um banco, onde fico na fila para trocar alguns dos meus cheques de viagem por libras esterlinas.

Quando chego ao caixa, a atendente pede para ver meu passaporte e eu o entrego, e ela vê minha foto com desconfiança.

Bom, e por que não olharia? Eu pesava quinze quilos a mais quando aquela foto foi tirada.

Quando ela me devolve o passaporte, Sasori pede para ver e dá boas risadas com a foto.

— Não dá para acreditar que você era assim tão gorda. Olhe só para você agora! Parece uma modelo. Ela não parece modelo? — ele pergunta à atendente.

Ela responde:

— Bem... É. — De maneira a não se comprometer.

Sempre é bem legal, claro, ouvir que você parece uma modelo. Mas não posso deixar de me perguntar: será que eu era assim tão feia antes? Quer dizer, quando Sasori me viu pela primeira vez, na noite do incêndio, eu estava com quinze quilos a mais do que agora, e mesmo assim ele ficou a fim de mim. Eu sei. Senti o pau dele ficar duro.

E, tudo bem, eu só estava usando uma toalha, porque os bombeiros não queriam nos deixar entrar no prédio. Mas, mesmo assim.

Estou distraída pensando em todas essas coisas quando a atendente finalmente me entrega meu dinheiro... E é tão bonito! Muito mais bonito do que o dinheiro americano, que é tão... Verde. E ainda vem em vários tamanhos diferentes: a moeda de uma libra parece ouro na minha mão.

Estou completamente animada para sair e gastar um pouco do meu dinheiro britânico novo, então peço a Sasori que se apresse e acabe logo com seu compromisso para que possamos ir a Harrods (já comentei que este é o lugar aonde quero ir primeiro. Mas não quero comprar nada lá... só quero ver o altar que o dono, Mohamed Al Fayed, ergueu para o filho, que morreu no acidente de carro com a princesa Diana). Sasori diz: — Então, vamos.

E nós nos dirigimos para um prédio de escritórios com aparência muito tediosa, com Central de Empregos escrito na entrada, onde Sasori entra em uma fila comprida com muitas outras pessoas porque, ele explica, precisa "se inscrever" para o trabalho, ou algo assim.

Eu me interesso muito por tudo que é britânico, é claro, porque uma vez que Sasori e eu nos casemos, este pode vir a ser meu país adotado, da mesma maneira como Madonna fez, então presto atenção aos cartazes por que passamos enquanto a fila vai andando. Os cartazes dizem coisas como: "Pergunte-nos a respeito de novas oportunidades para quem procura emprego — Parte do departamento de trabalho e pensões" e "Já pensou em trabalhar na Europa? Pegue informações aqui".

E fico pensando em como é estranho o fato de, na Inglaterra, chamarem a Europa de Europa, como se eles não fizessem parte dela; só que nos Estados Unidos todo mundo pensa na Inglaterra como parte da Europa. Deve estar incorreto.

E o homem detrás do balcão está perguntando a Sasori se ele tem procurado emprego, e Sasori responde que procurou, mas não encontrou nada.

O quê? Do que ele está falando, que não encontrou trabalho? Essa é a única coisa que ele tem feito desde que cheguei aqui: trabalhar.

— Mas, Sasori — ouço a mim mesma exclamar. — E o seu trabalho de garçom?

Sasori fica pálido. O que é um feito e tanto para ele, já que tem a pele tão branca. De um jeito sexy... como Hugh Grant.

— Ah — Sasori diz para o homem detrás do balcão —, ela está brincando.

Brincando? Do que ele está falando?

— Você foi lá ontem—lembro a ele. — Das onze às onze.

— Saky — Sasori diz, com a voz nervosa. — Não fique fazendo piada com este homem simpático. Ele está ocupado com o trabalho dele, não percebe?

Claro que percebo. A pergunta é a seguinte: por que Sasori não percebe?

— Claro. Tipo, ontem você estava ocupado com o emprego de garçom que teve que arrumar porque aquele negócio na escola não pagava bem. Está lembrado?

Será que Sasori estava chapado? Como é que ele pode não se lembrar do fato de que, no dia em que cheguei para a minha primeira visita à Inglaterra, ele estava trabalhando?

Uma olhada no rosto dele, no entanto, revela que, além de se lembrar muito bem, ele não parece estar chapado. Não se o olhar que ele me lança (um olhar daquele tipo que é capaz de matar alguém) serve de indicação.

Bom. Está claro que fiz algo errado. Mas o quê? Só estou dizendo a verdade.

Então, pergunto a Sasori:

— Espere. O que está acontecendo aqui? —É aí que o homem detrás do balcão pega um telefone e diz:

— Senhor Williams, estou com um problema. Sim, pode vir aqui agora?

Então coloca uma plaquinha de fechado a sua frente e diz:

— Venham comigo, por favor, senhor Akasuna, senhorita — enquanto ergue a divisão do balcão, para que possamos passar.

Então ele nos acompanha até uma salinha no fundo do escritório da Central de Empregos que está vazia: só tem uma mesa, algumas prateleiras sem nada em cima e uma cadeira.

A caminho de lá, dá para sentir o olhar de todo mundo em cima de nós (tanto do pessoal que está na fila quanto de quem trabalha lá), queimando a minha nuca. Algumas pessoas cochicham. Outras dão risada.

Isso dura uns bons cinco segundos, até que eu finalmente percebo porquê.

E , quando percebo, minhas bochechas ficam tão vermelhas quanto as de Sasori tinham ficado pálidas um minuto antes.

Porque então percebo que fiz de novo. É isso mesmo. Abri minha boca idiota e grande, quando deveria tê-la mantido bem fechada.

Mas como é que eu ia saber que uma Central de Empregos é linde os britânicosvão para receber o seguro-desemprego?

E, aliás, o que Sasori está fazendo, recebendo seguro-desemprego, se ele NÃO

ESTÁ DESEMPREGADO?

Só que Sasori aparentemente não enxerga a coisa assim... Sabe como é, como ilegal. Ele não para de abrir a boca para soltar:

— Mas todo mundo faz isto!

Mas não é bem assim que as pessoas da Central de Emprego parecem pensar, se é que podemos considerar o olhar que o homem nos lança antes de ir chamar seu "superior" como indício.

— Olha, Saky—Sasori me diz no minuto em que o homem da Central de Emprego sai da sala. — Eu sei que não era a sua intenção, mas você ferrou completamente com tudo para mim. Mas vai ficar tudo bem se, quando o homem voltar, você simplesmente dizer que cometeu um erro. Que tivemos um pequeno desentendimento e que eu não estava trabalhando ontem. Certo?

Fico olhando para ele, confusa.

— Mas, Sasori... — Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Tem que haver algum erro. Sasori, o MEU Sasori, que vai ensinar crianças a ler, não pode estar enganando o sistema da previdência social. Isso simplesmente não é possível.

— Você_ estava_ trabalhando ontem — digo. — Quer dizer... não estava? Foi o que você me disse. Foi por isso que me deixou sozinha com sua família o dia inteiro e boa parte da noite. Porque estava trabalhando de garçom. Certo?

— Certo — Sasori concorda. Reparo que está suando. Nunca vi Sasori suar antes. Mas há um brilho definitivo ao longo do couro cabeludo dele. Que, reparo, está recuando só um pouquinho. Será que ele vai ficar tão careca quanto o pai algum dia? — É isso mesmo, Saky. Mas você precisa contar uma mentirinha para mim.

— Mentir para você? — digo, confusa. É como... percebo o que ele diz. Compreendo as palavras.

Só não acredito que Sasori, o MEU Sasori, está dizendo aquilo.

— E só uma mentirinha inofensiva — Sasori elabora. — Quer dizer, não é assim tão ruim quanto você está pensando, Saky. Garçons aqui ganham uma MERDA, não é igual aos Estados Unidos, onde eles têm garantida a gorjeta de quinze por cento. Juro para você que todos os garçons que conheço também recebem auxílio- desemprego...

—Mesmo assim — digo. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Simplesmente não consigo acreditar. — De qualquer maneira forma, não é certo. Quer dizer, continua sendo... meio que desonesto, Sasori. Você está tirando dinheiro de gente que realmente PRECISA.

Como é que ele não percebe isso? Ele quer ensinar crianças desprivilegiadas... as mesmas pessoas para quem o dinheiro da previdência social se destina, e ao qual ele parece achar ter tanto direito. Como é que ele pode não saber disso? A mãe dele é assistente social, pelo amor de Deus! Será que ela sabe como o filho arruma um dinheirinho extra?

— Preciso do dinheiro — Sasori insiste. Agora está suando mais, apesar de a temperatura do escritório estar bem agradável. — Sou uma dessas pessoas. Quer dizer, preciso viver, Saky. E não é fácil achar um trabalho com um salário decente quando todo mundo sabe que você vai mesmo embora dali a uns meses para estudar...

Bom... quanto a isso ele tem razão. Quer dizer, o único jeito porquê consegui subir até subgerente da Vintage to Vavoom é porque moro na cidade o ano todo.

E também porque sou muito boa no que faço. Mas, mesmo assim...

— E não fiz isso só por mim, sabe? Eu queria que você se divertisse enquanto estivesse aqui — ele prossegue, lançando um olhar nervoso para a porta aberta da sala. — Para levar você a lugares legais, comer bem. Talvez até levar você para... sei lá. Um passeio de barco ou algo assim.

— Ah, Sasori. — Meu coração incha de amor por ele. Como é que eu posso ter pensado... bom, o que eu pensei a respeito dele? Ele pode ter feito as coisas do jeito errado, mas as intenções dele estavam no lugar certo.

— Mas, Sasori, tenho um montão de dinheiro guardado. Você não precisa fazer isso por mim... trabalhar tanto assim, e... eh... receber seguro-desemprego, ou sei lá o quê. Tenho bastante dinheiro. Para nós dois.

De repente, ele já não parece mais tão suado.

— Tem mesmo? Mais do que trocou hoje no banco?

— Claro — respondo. — Estou guardando o que recebo na loja há séculos. E fico feliz em compartilhar. — Digo isso de coração. Afinal de contas, sou feminista. Não tenho problemas sustentar o homem que amo. Problema nenhum.

— Quanto? — Sasori se apressa em perguntar.

— Quanto tenho? — fico olhando fixo para ele. — Bom, dois mil...

— Sério? Maravilha! Então, posso pegar um pouco prestado?

— Sasori, já te disse, fico mais do que feliz em pagar pelas coisas quando a gente sair...

— Não, quero saber se posso pegar um pouco emprestado adiantado — Sasori quer saber. Ele parou de suar, mas o rosto ficou meio tenso. Ele não para de olhar para a porta onde o supervisor do atendente deve aparecer a qualquer momento. — Sabe ainda nem paguei a minha taxa de matrícula da universidade...

— Taxa de matrícula? — repito.

— Pois é — agora ele está dando um sorriso meio acanhado, parecido com o de uma criança que é pega roubando biscoitos. — Sabe, eu me enrolei um pouco antes de você chegar aqui. Você já foi a alguma das sextas-feiras de pôquer no alojamento McCracken?

Minha cabeça está rodando. É sério.

—Sexta-feira de pôquer? Alojamento McCracken? _—__ Do que ele está falando? _

— É, tinha um grupo de residentes que jogava Texas Hold' em toda sexta-feira à noite. Eu costumava jogar com eles, e comecei a me dar bem...

O cara britânico, Suigetsu tinha falado sobre alguém... alguém que, agora percebo, era Sasori. Aquele que organizava partidas ilegais de pôquer no sétimo andar.

— Era você? — Estou olhando fixamente para ele. — Mas... mas você é Representante dos Alunos. Jogar a dinheiro nos dormitórios é ilegal.

Sasori lança um olhar incrédulo para mim.

— É, bem... talvez seja, mas todo mundo fazia...

_Se todo mundo de repente começasse a usar ombreira, você também usaria? _

Faço menção de perguntar... então me detenho, bem a tempo.

Porque, é claro, já sei a resposta.

— Mas, bem — Sasori continua —, me envolvi em um jogo aqui, não faz muito tempo... bom, as apostas eram um pouco mais altas do que as com que eu estou acostumado, e os jogadores são um pouco mais experientes, e eu...

— Você perdeu — eu digo, na lata.

— Eu contei a você, estava um pouco confiante demais e achei que poderia ganhar direto o jogo em que entrei... mas, em vez disso, levei o maior pau e perdi o dinheiro da minha taxa de matrícula do próximo semestre. E por isso que estou trabalhando tanto, percebe? Não posso contar para os meus pais o que aconteceu com o dinheiro deles... eles são completamente contra o jogo, e provavelmente iriam me expulsar de casa... Eu mal tenho uma cama lá, como você bem sabe. Mas se você puder ma emprestar... bom, daí fica tudo uma beleza, certo? Não vou ter que trabalhar, e daí podemos ficar juntos o dia inteiro. — Ele estica o braço, envolve a minha cintura e me puxa para perto dele. — E a noite inteira também — completa, com uma levantada sugestiva das sobrancelhas. — Não seria maravilhoso? _—_Minha cabeça continua rodando. Apesar de ele ter explicado, de algum modo, nada disso faz sentido... ou melhor, faz sim... Mas acho que não estou gostando nada do sentido que está fazendo. Fico olhando fixo para ele.

— Algumas centenas de dólares? Para pagar a sua taxa de matrícula?

— Umas duzentas libras, mais ou menos — Sasori responde — o que dá... Quanto? Uns quinhentos dólares? Não é tanto assim se você pensar que é tudo para o meu futuro... o nosso futuro. E vou recompensar você. Mesmo que demore o resto da minha vida, vou recompensá-la. — Ele abaixa a cabeça e leva até o meu pescoço, para me acariciar. — Não que passar o resto da vida recompensando uma garota como você vá ser algum sacrifício — ele completa, no meio do meu cabelo.

— Bem — respondo —, acho que posso emprestar... — No entanto, dentro da minha cabeça tem uma voz que grita algo completamente diferente. — Nós podemos... enviar o dinheiro para a universidade assim que sairmos daqui.

— Certo — Sasori diz. — Mas, olha, a respeito disso... seja melhor se você simplesmente me entregar o dinheiro e eu mandar. Tem um cara no trabalho que eu conheço que consegue mandar sem nenhuma taxa nem nada.

— Você quer que eu lhe dê dinheiro vivo? — repito.

— É — Sasori responde. — Vai sair mais barato do que se mandarmos o dinheiro aqui da cidade. As taxas são de matar... — É aí que ouço passos no corredor que leva à salinha e ele diz, apressado: — Olhe, diga para este trouxa, quando ele entrar aqui, que você estava enganada a respeito de eu ter emprego. Que você não tinha entendido bem. Certo? Você pode fazer isto por mim, Saky?

— Sakura — respondo, meio tonta. Ele olha para mim sem entender nada.

— O quê?

— Sakura. Não Saky. Você sempre me chama de Saky. Ninguém me chama assim. Meu nome é Sakura.

— Certo — Sasori diz. — Tanto faz. Olha, ele está chegando. É só dizer para ele, pode ser? Diga que você se enganou.

— Ah, digo sim.

Mas o engano, percebo, não tem nada a ver com a situação empregatícia de Sasori.

.

..

…

Não sei o que me levou a fazer o que fiz. Em um minuto, eu estava perguntando ao Sr. Williams (o supervisor do homem que tinha nos acompanhado até a salinha) se ele podia me dizer onde ficava o banheiro feminino (só que na Inglaterra eles falam toalete, então demorou alguns segundos até eu conseguir fazer as pessoas entenderem o que eu queria) e, no minuto seguinte, eu já estava fugindo dali.

Isso mesmo. Fui embora. Fui embora da Central de Empregos e deixei Sasori para trás. Fingi que ia ao toalete feminino. Mas, em vez disso, saí do prédio e comecei a correr pelas ruas movimentadas de Londres, sem fazer a menor ideia de para onda eu estava indo, isso sem falar que não faço a menor ideia de como chegar em lugar algum.

Não sei por que fiz isso. Teria dito o que Sasori me pediu: que eu tinha me enganado a respeito de ele ter trabalho. Acho que, como Sasori recebe ilegalmente, o pessoal da Central de Empregos não tem como conferir se é verdade ou não. Então, até parece que o Sr. Williams pode fazer alguma coisa contra Sasori... como mandar prendê-lo.

Aliás, a única coisa que o Sr. Williams estava fazendo quando interrompi para perguntar onde era o banheiro era dar um sermão em Sasori a respeito de como é errado que pessoas que na realidade não precisam do sistema de previdência social recorram a ele.

Foi quando eu saí.

F nunca mais voltei.

E é por isso que estou vagando pelas ruas de Londres, sem fazer a menor ideia de onde estou. Não tenho guia, nem mapa, nem nada. Só tenho uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro britânico e uma sensação pesada de que Sasori não vai ficar lá muito contente de me ver quando eu retornar à casa dos pais dele (isso se algum dia eu conseguir descobrir como fazer para voltar até lá).

Talvez eu devesse ter ficado. Foi errado da minha parte sair daquele jeitão.

Andrew tem razão, realmente é difícil para quem estuda pagar todas as contas...

Mas usar todas as suas economias para jogar também não ajuda em nada.

E o dinheiro? Prometi a ele quinhentos dólares para pagar a taxa de matrícula, e daí simplesmente... fui embora. Como é que pude sair daquele jeito? Se Sasori não pagar a taxa de matrícula, não vai poder voltar para a universidade no início do ano letivo. Como é que pude simplesmente dar as costas a ele desta maneira?

Mas como é que eu poderia ter ficado lá?

Não é o dinheiro. Não é mesmo. Daria cada centavo que tenho a ele, e ficaria feliz com isso. Porque a verdade é que eu consigo suportar o fato de que ele me achava gorda.

E consigo suportar o fato de que ele parece ter reclamado da minha gordura para a família dele.

E consigo suportar a jogatina, e até mesmo o fato de que ele fingiu que não conseguiu gozar para eu dar uma chupada nele.

Mas fraudar os pobres? Porque isso é basicamente o que faz uma pessoa que recebe seguro-desemprego enquanto tem um emprego.

Isso eu não consigo tolerar.

E ele quer ser professor. PROFESSOR! Dá para imaginar um homem assim moldando a mente de jovens impressionáveis?

Eu sou a maior idiota. Não acredito que caí nesse papo todo de "quero ensinar crianças a ler". Obviamente, não passava de uma representação para ele conseguir tirar a minha calcinha (e, depois, ainda meter a mão na minha carteira). Por que eu não enxerguei os sinais? Quer dizer, que tipo de homem que quer ensinar crianças a ler (de verdade, com sinceridade) também manda e-mails com fotos da própria bunda para garotas americanas inocentes?

Eu sou tão idiota. Como é que pude ser tão cega?

Ino tem razão, é claro. Foi o sotaque dele. Tem que ter sido isso. Fiquei completamente encantada pelo sotaque dele. É simplesmente tão... charmoso.

Mas agora eu sei que, só porque um cara fala igual a James Bond, isso não quer dizer que vai AGIR como ele. Por acaso James Bond receberia seguro-desemprego enquanto tem trabalho? Claro que não.

Ai, meu Deus, e de pensar que eu queria me CASAR com ele! Queria casar com ele e apoiá-lo para o resto da vida. Queria ter filhos com ele (Sasori Jr., Satoru, Akemi e Ayame). E um cachorro! Como era mesmo o nome do cachorro?

Ah, tanto faz.

Eu sou a maior idiota deste lado do Atlântico. Possivelmente dos dois lados.

Meu Deus, eu gostaria de ter percebido tudo isto antes de dar aquela chupada nele. Não acredito que fiz isso.

Quer saber de uma coisa? Quero aquela chupada de volta. Sasori Akasuna não é digno de receber uma chupada minha. Mia chupada foi especial. Foi a minha primeira.

E era para ter sido em um professor, não em um fraudador da previdência social!

Ou fraudador do seguro-desemprego. Ou sei lá qual é o nome desta coisa.

O que vou fazer agora? Só se passaram dois dias da minha visita ao meu namorado e já resolvi que nunca mais quero vê-lo. E estou hospedada na casa da_ família _dele! Até parece que posso evitá-lo ali.

Ai, meu Deus. Quero ir para casa.

Mas não posso. Mesmo que tivesse dinheiro para isso (mesmo que eu pudesse ligar para casa agora mesmo e pedir para me comprarem uma passagem), ia ficar ouvindo falar sobre o assunto para o resto da vida. Sango e Saya... a senhora Hashirama... até a minha mãe... todo mundo. Nunca iriam me deixar esquecer. Todas me disseram (TODAS ELAS) que não era para eu fazer isso, que não era para me deslocar até a Inglaterra para visitar um cara que eu mal conhecia, um cara que, é, tudo bem, salvou a minha vida...

Mas é bem provável que eu não fosse morrer. Quer dizer, uma hora eu repararia na fumaça e teria saído de lá sozinha.

Nunca vão me deixar esquecer do fato de que elas tinham razão. Meu Deus! Elas tinham razão! Não dá para acreditar! Elas nunca tiveram razão a respeito de nada. Todas disseram que eu nunca iria me formar... Bem, me formei.

Bom, tudo bem, quase. Só preciso escrever uma monografia de nada.

E todas disseram que eu não perderia a gordura que carregava desde criança.

Bem, perdi. Tirando aqueles últimos dois quilos. Quase ninguém além de mim repara neles.

Disseram que eu nunca conseguiria emprego nem apartamento em Nova York... bem, vou mostrar que elas estão erradas a este respeito. Espero. Na verdade, nem posso pensar sobre isso agora, ou vou vomitar.

Só sei que não posso voltar para casa. Não posso permitir que elas pensem que estavam certas a respeito dessa história.

Mas também não posso ficar aqui! Não depois de sair daquele jeito: Sasori nunca vai me perdoar.

Quer dizer, eu simplesmente fui embora. Foi como se meus pés tivessem desenvolvido pequenos cérebros próprios e simplesmente tivessem saído caminhando, tentando colocar a maior distância possível entre Sasori e eu.

A culpa não é dele. Não exatamente. Quer dizer, jogo é um vício! Se eu fosse uma pessoa decente, teria ficado para tentar ajudá-lo. Eu lhe daria o dinheiro para que pudesse voltar à universidade no início do ano letivo para começar tudo do zero... Eu lhe daria apoio. Juntos, poderíamos ter resolvido tudo...

Mas, em vez disso, eu simplesmente fui embora. Ah, belo trabalho, Sakura. Mas que boa namorada você é.

Meu peito parece apertado. Acho que pode ser que eu esteja tendo um ataque de pânico. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, mas a Hyuna Kamura, lá do alojamento, costumava tê-los o tempo todo e ia parar no centro de saúde estudantil, onde lhe davam uma licença para não fazer provas.

Não posso ter um ataque de pânico no meio da rua. Não posso! Estou de saia! Imagine se eu cair e todo mundo vir a minha calcinha? É verdade que é uma calcinha fofa, de bolinhas e com lacinho, da Target. Mas mesmo assim. Preciso me sentar. Preciso...

Ali, uma livraria. Livrarias são ótimas para ataques de pânico. Pelo menos, espero que sejam, já que nunca sofri disso.

Passo rápido pelos lançamentos e pelo caixa e vou para o fundo da loja. Daí avisto uma poltrona de couro perto da seção de auto-ajuda (evidentemente, os britânicos não sentem muita necessidade de recorrer à auto-ajuda. O que é bem ruim porque alguns deles, especificamente Sasori Akasuna, realmente estão precisando), afundo-me nela e coloco a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Então, respiro. Inspiro. Expiro. Inspiro. Expiro.

Isso. Não. Pode. Estar. Acontecendo. Não. Posso. Estar. Tendo. Um. Ataque. De. Pânico. Em. Um. País. Estrangeiro. Meu. Namorado. Não. Pode. Ter. Perdido. Todo. O. Dinheiro. Que. Tinha. Para. Pagar. A. Pós. Graduação. Jogando. Texas. Hold'em.

— Com licença, moça?

Ergo a cabeça. Ai, não! Um dos vendedores da livraria está olhando para mim, cheio de curiosidade.

— Oi.

— Olá — ele parece bem simpático. Está de jeans e com uma camiseta preta. Os _dreadlocks_ são muito limpos. Não parece o tipo de pessoa que expulsaria uma mulher tendo um ataque de pânico de sua loja.

— Está tudo bem com você? — ele quer saber. Uma plaquinha na roupa dele informa que se chama Jamal.

— Está — solto um guincho. — Obrigada. E só que... não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— Você não parece bem — Jamal confirma. — Quer um copo de água?

Percebo então como estou morrendo de sede. Uma Diet Coke. É disso que eu realmente preciso.

Será que não existe Diet Coke neste país atrasado? Mas respondo:

— Seria muito legal da sua parte.

Ele assente e se afasta, com expressão preocupada. Que rapaz simpático. Por que não namoro Jamal em vez de Sasori? Por que tive que me apaixonar por um cara que AFIRMA querer ensinar crianças a ler, e não por alguém que de fato o faz?

Mas, tudo bem, Jamal não trabalha no departamento de literatura infantil.

Mesmo assim. Aposto que já entraram crianças nesta loja que incentivou a ler.

Mas talvez eu só esteja fazendo uma projeção. De novo. Talvez só esteja acreditando no que quero acreditar a respeito de Jamal.

E, de repente, percebo exatamente do que eu preciso, e não é água.

Não quero. Realmente não quero. Mas percebo que preciso escutar a voz da minha mãe. Simplesmente_ preciso. _

Com os dedos trêmulos, disco o número da minha casa. Não vou contar nada sobre Sasori para ela, resolvo. Só preciso ouvir uma voz conhecida. Uma voz que me chame de Sakura em vez de Saky. Uma voz...

— Mãe?—exclamo quando uma mulher atende o telefone na outra ponta da linha e diz alô.

— Que diabos você está fazendo, ligando assim tão cedo? — minha avó quer saber. — Não sabe que horas são aqui? — Vovó — fecho os olhos. Meu peito continua apertado

— Mamãe está por aí?

— Que diabo, não—vovó responde. — Ela está no hospital. Você sabe que ela ajuda o padre Mack a dar a comunhão às terças.

Não discordo, apesar de não ser terça-feira.

— Bom, papai está, então? Ou Saya? Ou Sango?

— Qual é o problema? Eu não sirvo para você?

— Não — respondo. — Você é ótima, mas é que...

— Parece que você está doente. Pegou uma daquelas gripei aviárias por aí? — Não — respondo. — Vovó... —E é aí que eu começo a chorar.

Por quê? POR QUE? Estou mesmo muito brava por estar chorando. Já disse isso a mim mesma!

— Para que tantas lágrimas? — Vovó quer saber. — Perdeu seu passaporte? Não se preocupe, mesmo assim vai poder voltar. Deixam qualquer um entrar aqui. Até mesmo as pessoas que querem nos explodir até o fim do mundo.

— Vovó, acho que... — É difícil sussurrar quando estou soluçando, mas tento. Não quero incomodar os clientes da livraria e ser chutada para a rua. Sei que Jamal vai voltar com a minha água a qualquer momento. — Acho que cometi um erro ao vir para cá. Sasori... ele não é a pessoa que eu achei que era.

— O que ele fez? — vovó quer saber.

— Ele... ele... disse à família dele que eu era gorda. E ele joga. E está fraudando o governo. E ele... ele... ele disse que eu gostava de tomate!

— Volte para casa. Volte para casa agora mesmo.

— Esse é o problema. N-não posso voltar para casa. Saya e Sango... todo mundo... elas me disseram que isto iria acontecer. E agora aconteceu. Se eu voltar para casa, simplesmente vão ficar dizendo que me avisaram. Porque avisaram. Ah, vovó... — Agora as lágrimas estão caindo ainda mais rápido. — Eu nunca vou conseguir ter namorado! Um namorado de verdade, quer dizer, que me ame por quem eu sou, e não por causa das minhas economias.

— Não diga besteira. —Surpresa, eu respondo:

— O-o quê?

— Você vai arrumar um namorado. Só que, ao contrário das suas irmãs, você quer escolher o homem certo. Não vai se casar com o primeiro idiota que aparecer para dizer que gosta de você e logo a engravida.

Este foi um resumo muito acalentador dos relacionamentos das minhas irmãs. Tem o efeito de secar minhas lágrimas imediatamente.

— Vovó, quer dizer, falando sério. Não está sendo um pouco severa demais?

— Então, esse aí se revelou um panaca — vovó prossegue. — Que se dane. O que vai fazer? Ficar com ele de qualquer jeito, até seu avião partir?

— Não sei que escolha tenho. Quer dizer, não posso simplesmente... abandoná- lo.

— Onde ele está agora?

— Bem, ele está na Central de Emprego, acho. Será que saiu para me procurar? É, claro que sim. Estou com os quinhentos dólares dele.

— Então, você já o abandonou. Olha, não sei qual é o problema. Você está na Europa. E jovem. Jovens vão à Europa sem dinheiro nenhum no bolso há cem anos. Use a cabeça, pelo amor de Deus. E a sua amiga, Ino? Ela não está em algum lugar por aí?

Ino. Tinha me esquecido completamente dela. Ino, que está logo ali, do outro lado do canal da Mancha, na França. Ino, que de fato me convidou, na noite passada mesmo, para ficar com ela em... Como chama mesmo? Ah, certo: Mirac.

Mirac. A palavra me parece tão mágica neste momento que pode muito bem significar paraíso.

— Vovó — digo, saindo da poltrona. — Você acha mesmo... quer dizer... será que eu devo?

— Você disse que ele joga? — vovó pergunta.

— Parece que ele tem uma queda forte por Texas Hold'em. —Vovó suspira.

— Igualzinho ao seu tio Chen. Aliás, fique mesmo com ele se quiser passar o resto da vida tentando pagar as dívidas dele. Era o que a sua tia Eiko fazia. Mas se você for inteligente, e acho que é, vai sair daí agora mesmo, enquanto ainda pode.

— Vovó — digo, e engulo as lágrimas. — Acho... acho que vou aceitar o seu conselho. Obrigada.

— Bem — vovó diz, impassível —, esta realmente é uma bela ocasião. Uma de vocês realmente resolveu me dar ouvidos, para variar. Alguém precisa abrir uma garrafa de champanhe.

— Eu faço um brinde a você daqui, vovó. E, agora, é melhor eu ligar para Ino. Muito obrigada. E, não conte a ninguém a respeito desta conversa, está bem, vovó?

— E para quem eu contaria? — vovó resmunga e desliga o telefone.

Eu também desligo e, apressada, disco o número de Ino. Ino. Não acredito que não pensei em INO! Ino está na França. E ela disse que eu podia ir ficar com ela. O canal da Mancha. Ela não disse alguma coisa a respeito de pegar um trem e atravessar o canal da Mancha? Será que dá mesmo para eu fazer isso? Será que_ devo _fazer isto?

Ah, não. Cai na caixa postal. Onde ela está? No vinhedo, esmagando uvas com os pés? Ino, cadê você? Preciso de você!

Deixo um recado: "Oi, Ino? Sou eu, a Sakura. Preciso muito falar com você. E muito importante, de verdade. Acho... tenho bastante certeza de que Sasori e eu vamos terminar."

Penso na expressão que ele tinha no rosto enquanto me falara do amigo que consegue mandar dinheiro para os Estados Unidos sem pagar taxa nenhuma.

Meu coração se contorce.

Prossigo: "Bem, aliás, acho que terminamos com toda a certeza. Então, será que você pode me ligar? Porque provavelmente vou ter que aceitar a sua oferta de me receber na França. Então me ligue. Logo. Tchau."

Dizer as palavras em voz alta de repente faz tudo parecer bem mais real. Meu namorado e eu vamos terminar. Se eu tivesse simplesmente ficado de boca fechada a respeito do trabalho de garçom dele, nada disso teria acontecido. É tudo por minha causa. Por causa da minha boca grande.

Realmente, já pisei na bola na vida. Mas nunca tanto assim.

Por outro lado... se eu não tivesse dito nada, será que ele teria me contado? A respeito do jogo, quer dizer? Ou será que teria tentando guardar segredo de mim pelo resto da nossa vida juntos? Como parece que ele fez, com muito sucesso, durante os últimos três meses? Será que nós teríamos acabado como tio Chen e tia Eiko: amargos, divorciados, enterrados em dívidas e morando em Cleveland e Reno, respectivamente?

Não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Não permitirei que isso aconteça.

Não posso voltar à casa dos Akasuna. Simples assim. Quer dizer, é óbvio que preciso voltar, para pegar as minhas coisas. Mal não posso dormir lá hoje à noite. Não na cama de MDF, a mesma cama em que fizemos amor... a cama em que dei aquela chupada nele.

A chupada que eu quero de volta.

E então percebo que não preciso dormir lá hoje à noite. Porque eu tenho, sim, lugar para ir.

Eu me levanto tão apressada que chego a ficar meio tonta. Estou cambaleando e segurando a cabeça quando Jamal volta um copo de água para mim.

— Moça? — ele diz, todo preocupado.

— Ah! — exclamo, ao ver a água. Pego o copo da mão dele e viro todo o líquido de uma vez só. Minha intenção não é ser grosseira, mas minha cabeça lateja. — Muito obrigada — agradeço quando termino de beber. E entrego o copo de volta para ele. Já estou me sentindo melhor.

— Posso telefonar para alguém para você? — Jamal quer saber.

De verdade, ele é muito gentil. Tão atencioso! Quase parece que voltei a Ann Arbor. Tirando o sotaque inglês.

— Não — respondo. — Mas tem uma coisa com que você pode me ajudar. Preciso saber como atravessar o canal da Mancha.

.

..

...

**Gente, demorei pra postar porque fui pra praia e fiquei sem net :( Mas, de agora em diante, prometo que postarei, pelo menos, um capítulo por semana, ok?**

**Ah, creio que seja uma boa notícia pra vocês: no próximo capítulo o nosso Sasuke-kun aparece!**

.

..

...

**Biahcerejeira**, como é que eu faço pra te agradecer, hein? Você sempre comenta em todas as minha fics. Só posso dizer MUITO OBRIGADA! Mesmo! O livro_ A Rainha da Fofoca_ é super engraçado mesmo. Eu amei! Por isso quis adaptar, e fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Até mais!

**Evinha's**, obrigada por sempre comentar e por me acompanhar em todas as minhas fics! Também acho que chamar a namorada de gorda já é DEMAIS! Mas a Sakura se ligou que o Sasori não era o príncipe que ela imaginava... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Até mais!

**LadyCandy 2.0**, muito obrigada por comentar! Nesse capítulo finalmente a Sakura se ligou que o namorado está longe de ser um príncipe. O Sasuke aparece no próximo capítulo, que eu pretendo postar ainda nessa semana. Se prepare para babar haha Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :) Até mais!


	6. Capítulo 6

Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro _A Rainha da Fofoca_, da Meg cabot. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de _Naruto _também não.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

.

.

Estou puxando minha mala de rodinhas pelos corredores do trem Paris- Souillac, e tento não chorar.

Não por causa da mala. Bem, mais ou menos por causa da mala. Quer dizer, o corredor é muito estreito, e estou com a bolsa de mão pendurada no ombro, e meio que preciso andar de lado, igual a um caranguejo, para não bater na cabeça das pessoas com ela enquanto procuro (aparentemente sem sucesso) um assento mirado para a frente na primeira classe do vagão de não-fumantes de um trem.

Se eu fumasse e não me importasse em ficar virada para trás, tudo estaria ótimo. Só que não fumo e tenho medo de vomitar se viajar virada para trás. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que vou vomitar, porque estou com ânsia de vômito desde que acordei em Paris, depois de apagar no meu assento confortável no trem de Londres, como acontece com vovó depois que toma muito do conhaque que usamos para cozinhar, e me dei conta do que tinha feito.

O que é, em resumo, sair viajando pela Europa por conta própria, sem fazer a menor ideia se de fato vou encontrar o lugar, e muito menos a pessoa, que procuro.

Principalmente porque Ino continua sem atender o telefone e sem me ligar de volta.

Claro que parte da razão porquê estou com ânsia de vômito pode ser porque também estou morrendo de fome e mal consigo enxergar. Tudo que comi desde o café da manhã foi uma maça que comprei na estação de Waterloo, já que foi o único alimento nutritivo sem tomate que consegui encontrar à venda ali. Se eu quisesse uma barra de chocolate Cadbury ou um sanduíche de ovo com tomate, estaria feita.

Mas como não queria, estava com azar.

Espero que haja um vagão-restaurante neste trem. Mas, antes que eu possa procurá-lo, preciso encontrar um lugar decente para deixar a minha bagagem.

E isto está se comprovando muito difícil. Minha mala é tão larga e desajeitada que fica batendo nos joelhos das pessoas quando passo e, apesar de eu estar pedindo desculpas feito uma louca ("_Pardonnez_-_moi",_ digo, quando não é_ "Exeusez-moí"_ que estou falando), parece que ninguém aprecia muito minhas desculpas. Talvez seja porque todo mundo é francês e sou americana, e parece que ninguém aqui gosta de americanos. Pelo menos, a julgar pela maneira como o garoto ao meu lado no assento virado para trás de um vagão de fumantes que eu encontrei (mas que por consequência precisei abandonar) perguntou, com a voz cheia de nojo, quando me ouviu deixando mais um recado para Ino no celular.

— _Etes-vous amérícaine?_

— Eh... — respondi —_ Oui?_

E ele fez uma careta e pegou um iPod, enfiou os fones no ouvido e virou para a janela, para não ter que olhar de novo para mim**. **

_Vamos a Ia playa,_ gritava a música que eu escutava claramente saindo do fone dele._ Vamos a Ia playa. _

Sei que esta música vai ficar grudada na minha cabeça o resto do dia. Ou da noite, devo dizer, porque já é de tarde e o meu trem ainda demora seis horas para chegar a Souillac.

Há ainda outra razão para que eu vá em busca de um novo assento**.** Como é que conseguirei passar seis horas ao lado de um garoto de dezessete anos com o nariz cheio de meleca e com uma camiseta do Eminem, que escuta europop, odeia americanos e _fuma_?

Claro que agora parece que aquele era o único assento vago no trem inteiro.

Será que vou aguentar durante seis horas? Porque, se aguentar, vai ser uma beleza. Tem lugar de sobra para mim e minha bagagem gigantesca nos espaços entre os vagões. Como é que isso pode estar acontecendo comigo? Tudo pareceu tão simples quando Jamal, na livraria, explicou o que eu tinha que fazer para chegar à França. Ele pareceu tão sabido e gentil, parecia que ir de Londres ao lugar onde Ino estava seria superfácil.

Mas é claro que ele não comentou que, no minuto em que se abre a boca para falar com qualquer pessoa neste país e a pessoa percebe que você é americana por causa do seu sotaque, simplesmente também respondem em inglês.

E geralmente também não são muito simpáticas.

Mas, mesmo assim. Consegui seguir a maior parte das indicações na Gare du Nord. O bastante para conseguir minha passagem, pelo menos (que eu reservei pelo telefone), em uma das máquinas. O bastante para encontrar meu trem. O suficiente para entrar aos tropeções no primeiro vagão que encontrei e me largar na primeira poltrona livre.

Pena que não reparei na fumaça de cigarro (nem no fato de que eu estava virada para o lado errado) até que o trem realmente começou a se movimentar.

É difícil não ficar achando que essa coisa toda foi uma péssima ideia. Não o negócio de estar me mudando para um outro assento… ISSO já sei que foi má ideia. Mas o fato de vir para a França. Quer dizer, e se eu nunca conseguir encontrar Ino? E se o celular dela tiver caído na privada de novo, como aconteceu no alojamento, e ela não tiver dinheiro para comprar outro ou se não houver loja de celular por perto e ela simplesmente ficar sem telefone durante o restante da viagem? Como vou encontrá-la?

Acho que devo perguntar às pessoas, quando chegar a Souillac, se sabem onde fica o Château Mirac. Mas e se ninguém nunca tiver ouvido falar do Château Mirac? Ino não disse se o_ château_ fica longe da estação de trem. E se for muito, muito longe?

E, inclusive, até parece que eu posso ligar para os pais de Ino e perguntar se eles sabem onde ela está e como eu posso entrar em contato com ela. Porque então eles vão querer saber por que eu quero saber, e se eu contar, eles vão contar para a minha mãe e para o meu pai, e eles vão saber que as coisas não deram certo com Sasori e vão contar para as minhas irmãs.

E então elas não vão parar de falar nisso nunca mais.

Ai, meu Deus, como é que fui me meter nisto? Talvez eu devesse simplesmente ter ficado na casa de Sasori. Qual é a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido? Eu poderia ir visitar a casa de Jane Austen sozinha e só usar a casa de Sasori como uma espécie de base. Eu não precisava sair de lá. Poderia simplesmente ter dito algo como: "Ouça, Sasori, não está dando certo entre nós, porque você não é quem eu pensava que fosse. Tenho uma monografia para escrever, então vamos simplesmente concordar em ignorar um ao outro durante todo o tempo que eu passar aqui; assim, faço as minhas coisas e você faz as suas."

Poderia simplesmente ter dito isso a ele. Claro que agora já é tarde demais. Não posso voltar. Não depois do bilhete que deixei para ele quando peguei aquele táxi até a casa dele (as melhores quinze libras que já gastei) para pegar minhas coisas. Graças a DEUS que não tinha ninguém em casa...

...e graças a Deus, Sasori teve a ideia de me dar uma chave pela manhã, antes de sairmos, que coloquei na caixa de correio dos Akasuna quando fui embora.

Ai, meu Deus. Uma poltrona! Uma poltrona vazia! Virada para o lado certo! Em um vagão de não-fumantes! E ao lado de uma janela!

Certo, tenha calma. Pode estar ocupada e a pessoa só levantou para usar o banheiro ou algo assim... ai, meu Deus, bati na cabeça daquela senhora com a minha mala...

— _Je suis désolée, madame_ — digo.

Isso significa "desculpe", certo? Ah, quem se importa? Uma poltrona! Uma poltrona!

Ai, meu Deus. Uma poltrona ao lado de um cara que parece ter mais ou menos a minha idade, com cabelo escuro meio bagunçado, grandes olhos negros e camisa social cinza enfiada na calça Levi's desbotada nos lugares certos. Que ele usa com um cinto de couro trançado.

É possível que eu tenha morrido. Que desmaiei no corredor do trem e morri de fome, desidratação e desgosto.

E que isto é o céu.

— _Pardonnez-moi_ — digo para o cara totalmente gostoso —_Mais est-ce que... __est-ce que..._

O que quero perguntar é: "A poltrona ao seu lado está vazia?" Só que em francês, é óbvio. Só que não consigo me lembrar da palavra para poltrona. Nem para ocupada. Aliás, acho que nunca estudei esta frase nas aulas de francês dos cursos de verão da faculdade. Talvez tenha estudado, mas talvez eu estivesse tão ocupada sonhando acordada com Sasori que não prestei atenção no dia.

Ou talvez seja só que este cara é tão lindo que eu não consigo pensar em mais nada.

— Quer sentar aqui?

É o que o cara na poltrona do lado do corredor pergunta, apontando para o assento vazio.

Em inglês perfeito. Em inglês AMERICANO perfeito.

— Ai, meu Deus! — solto. — Você é americano? A poltrona realmente não está ocupada? Posso sentar aí?

— A resposta é sim — o americano abre um sorriso de dentes brancos perfeitos. Dentes brancos, perfeitos e AMERICANOS — para as três perguntas.

E ele se levanta para me deixar passar para o assento da janela.

Não só isso, mas ele também se inclina, pega minha mala gigantesca com rodinhas que acabou de estragar mil joelhos franceses durante sua longa trajetória arrastada por diversos vagões de trem e oferece:

— Deixe que eu ajudo.

E, aparentemente sem esforço, ergue a mala e coloca no maleiro acima das nossas cabeças.

Certo. Agora estou chorando.

Porque isto não é alucinação. Não estou morta. Isto realmente está acontecendo.

Eu sei porque acabei de tirar minha bolsa de mão do ombro e coloquei embaixo do assento à minha frente, e todo o lado direito do meu corpo ficou dormente por causa do peso que não está mais lá. Se eu estivesse morta, por acaso ia sentir o ombro dormente?

Não.

Eu me afundo no assento (no assento macio e acolchoado) e simplesmente fico lá sentada, olhando fixamente para os prédios que passam a toda velocidade pela janela, completamente incapaz de acreditar na minha sorte. Como é que a minha sorte, que anda totalmente podre, deu uma reviravolta assim tão incrível para melhor? Isto não pode estar certo. Tem que haver uma pegadinha. Simplesmente, tem que haver.

— Quer água? — o cara ao meu lado pergunta, oferecendo uma garrafa plástica de _Evian_.

Mal consigo enxergá-lo por entre as lágrimas.

— Você... você está me dando a sua água?

— Bem... — ele diz. — Não. Vem uma garrafinha em cada poltrona, isto aqui é a primeira classe. Todo mundo ganha uma.

— Ah — respondo, sentindo-me uma idiota (e qual é a novidade?). Não tinha reparado na água na minha última poltrona. Aquele garoto francês provavelmente tinha pegado a minha. Ele tinha cara de quem roubaria a água de qualquer pessoa.

Pego a água do meu novo (e imensamente aprimorado) companheiro de poltrona.

— Obrigada — agradeço. — Sinto muito. E só que... este dia foi bem longo.

— Estou vendo. A menos que você sempre chore em trens.

—Não choro — balanço a cabeça e dou uma fungada. — De verdade.

— Bom, fico feliz em saber. Claro que já ouvi falar de medo de avião. Mas nunca soube que existia medo de trem.

— O meu dia foi péssimo. — Abro a água. — De verdade. Você não faz ideia. É tão bom ouvir um sotaque americano... Não dá para acreditar como todo mundo por aqui nos odeia.

— Ah — ele exibe mais uma vez os dentes perfeitos —, eles não são assim tão ruins. Se você visse como o turista americano típico age, você também se sentiria da mesma maneira que os franceses.

Engulo a maior parte da minha água. Estou começando a me sentir um pouco melhor... já não parece mais que estou morta, apesar de ter certeza de que a minha aparência deve estar igual à de um cadáver. O que é _ótimo_, já que agora posso ver ainda de mais perto o rosto do meu companheiro de poltrona, e percebo que ele não é apenas lindo, as feições dele são cheias de gentileza, inteligência, e bom humor também.

A menos que isto seja apenas uma miragem causada pela fome.

— Bem. — Ergo a mão para enxugar os olhos com o pulso, imaginando se o meu rímel não está escorrendo pelas bochechas, deixando marcas escuras. Será que passei o que é à prova d'água? Nem consigo lembrar. — Vou acreditar no que você diz.

— É a sua primeira viagem à França? — ele pergunta, cheio simpatia.

Até a voz dele é gostosa. Meio profunda e muito compreensiva.

— E a minha primeira viagem a qualquer lugar da Europa —respondo. — Menos Londres, onde eu estava hoje de manhã.

E então, como uma represa que se rompe, começo a chorar de novo. Tento não chorar alto. Sabe como é, sem soluçar nem nada.

Simplesmente não posso pensar em Londres (nem consegui ir à Top Shop) sem que meus olhos se encham de lágrimas.

O meu companheiro de poltrona cutuca o meu cotovelo com o dele. Quando abro meus olhos marejados, vejo que ele segura um saco plástico à minha frente.

— Quer amendoim caramelado? — ele pergunta. Estou enlouquecida de fome. Sem dizer nada, enfio a mão no saquinho e tiro um punhado de amendoins, que coloco na boca. Não ligo que sejam caramelados e lotados de carboidratos. Estou faminta.

— Eles... também vêm em todas as poltronas? — pergunto entre fungadas.

— Não — ele responde. — São meus. Pode se servir mais, se quiser.

Eu quero. Esta é a melhor coisa que já comi. E não é só porque faz um tempão que não como açúcar.

— Obrigada — digo. — Eu... eu sinto muito.

— Por quê? — meu companheiro de poltrona pergunta.

— Por f-ficar aqui sentada chorando deste jeito. Geralmente não sou assim. Juro.

— Viagens podem ser muito estressantes. Principalmente hoje em dia.

— É verdade — pego mais alguns amendoins. — Nunca dá para saber. Quer dizer, a gente conhece pessoas que parecem perfeitamente ótimas. E então descobre que elas só ficaram mentindo para você o tempo todo, para que você pagasse a taxa de matrícula delas porque perderam todo o dinheiro em uma partida de Texas Hold'em,

— Na verdade, eu estava me referindo aos alertas terroristas — meu companheiro de poltrona diz, um tanto seco.—Mas acho que, eh... isso que você mencionou também pode ser bem difícil.

— Ah, é sim—garanto a ele por entre as lágrimas. — Você não faz ideia. Quer dizer, ele simplesmente mentiu para mim... dizendo que me amava e tudo o mais... quando na verdade só queria me usar. Quer dizer, Sasori, que é o nome do cara que eu abandonei lá em Londres, parecia ser tão legal, sabe? Ele ia ser professor. Disse que ia dedicar a vida a ensinar criancinhas a ler. Já ouviu falar de alguma coisa mais nobre?

— Eh... — meu companheiro de poltrona responde. — Não?

— Não. Porque, quem é que faz uma coisa dessas hoje em dia ? As pessoas da nossa idade... Quantos anos você tem?

— Vinte e cinco — meu companheiro de poltrona responde_,_ com um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios.

— Certo. — Abro a bolsa e remexo lá dentro, em busca de lenços de papel. — Bem, você já reparou que o pessoal da nossa idade... parece que todo mundo só pensa em ganhar dinheiro? Tudo bem, nem todo mundo, mas muita gente. Ninguém mais quer ser professor, nem mesmo médico... não com essa coisa dos planos de saúde e tudo o mais. Ninguém mais ganha tanto dinheiro assim nesta área. Todo mundo quer ser investidor do mercado financeiro, ou_ head hunter_ corporativo, ou advogado... porque é assim que se ganha dinheiro. Eles não ligam se não fazem nada de positivo para a humanidade. Só querem ter uma McMansão e um BMW. É sério.

— Ou pagar os empréstimos que fizeram para financiar a faculdade — acrescenta meu companheiro de poltrona.

— Pois é. Mas, por exemplo, você não precisa estudar na faculdade mais cara do mundo para ter uma boa educação. — Consegui localizar um pedaço amassado de lenço de papel no fundo da minha bolsa. Uso-o para absorver minhas lágrimas. — A educação é o que você_ faz_ dela.

— Realmente nunca pensei na questão dessa maneira — comenta meu companheiro de poltrona. — Mas pode ser que você tenha razão.

— Acho que tenho — digo. Os prédios que passavam a toda pela minha janela se transformaram em campos abertos. O céu é de um vermelho dourado e o sol começa a se afundar no horizonte a oeste. — Quer dizer, sei do que estou falando. Vi isso pessoalmente. Se você estuda algo como.., sei lá. História da Moda ou algo assim... as pessoas acham que você é louca. Ninguém mais quer ter nenhuma carreira criativa, porque é riscado demais. Pode até ser que não recebam o retorno do vestimenta financeiro que fizeram na educação, que acreditam e deveriam receber. Então todo mundo vai ser administrador advogado ou... procuram alguma garota americana para casar para poderem ser sustentados por ela.

— Parece mesmo que você está falando a partir de experiência pessoal — meu companheiro de poltrona observa.

— Bem, e o que mais posso pensar? — Estou falando sem parar. Sei que estou divagando, mas parece que não consigo me conter. Da mesma maneira que não consigo fazer parar as lágrimas que escorrem pelas minhas bochechas. — Quer dizer, que tipo de pessoa... sabe como é, que quer ser professor... trabalha como garçom e TAMBÉM recebe seguro-desemprego?

Meu companheiro de poltrona parece refletir sobre o assunto.

—Alguém que está precisando de dinheiro?

— É o que pensaríamos — respondo, fungando no lenço de papel.—Mas e se eu dissesse a você que essa mesma pessoa perdeu todo o dinheiro que tinha jogando Texas Hold'em, e depois pediu à namorada que pagasse sua taxa de matrícula, e depois como se já não fosse o bastante, disse para a família inteira que ela... quer dizer, que eu sou... uma gordinha?

— Você? — Meu companheiro de poltrona parece adequadamente surpreso. — Mas você não é. Gorda, quer dizer.

— Não sou mais — solto um pequeno soluço. — Mas eu era. Quando nós nos conhecemos. Mas perdi quinze quilos desde a última vez que nos vimos. Mas, apesar de eu ter sido gorda... ele não tinha nada que andar por aí dizendo isso às pessoas! Não se ele me amava de verdade. Certo? Se ele realmente me amasse, não ia ter_ reparado_ que eu era gorda. Ou até teria reparado, mas não faria diferença. Não tanto a ponto de contar para a família dele.

— É verdade — meu companheiro de poltrona concorda.

— Mas ele contou. Disse para todo mundo que eu era gorda. — Novas lágrimas jorram. — E quando cheguei lá, todo mundo ficou, tipo: "Você não é gorda!" E foi por isso que eu soube que ele tinha feito o comentário. E então ele perde no jogo o dinheiro que os pais dele, que trabalham tanto, lhe deram para pagar a universidade! Quer dizer, a mãe dele... a coitada da mãe dele! Você tinha que ver. Ela é assistente social, e ela fez um café da manhã gigantesco para mim e tudo o mais. Apesar de eu não gostar de tomate, e tudo que ela fez tinha tomate. O que é outro sinal de que Sasori nunca me amou nem um pouco... Eu disse especificamente a ele que não gostava de tomate, e ele não prestou a mínima atenção. Era como se não me conhecesse nem um pouco. Quer dizer, ele me mandou um e-mail com a foto da bunda pelada dele. O que faria um cara pensar que uma garota ia QUERER ver a foto da bunda pelada dele? Quer dizer, falando sério? Por que ele acharia que isso é algo normal de se fazer?

— Realmente não sei dizer — meu companheiro de poltrona responde. Assoo o nariz.

— Mas, sabe, isso é típico do jeito sem noção de Sasori. E o mais assustador de tudo é que tenho pena dele. Sério. Não sabia que ele fraudava o seguro-desemprego nem que andava por aí me chamando de gorda nem que só queria me usar para pagar as dívidas de jogo dele. E o pior de tudo é que... Ai, meu Deus, isso não pode ter acontecido só comigo, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, você algum dia já achou que amava alguém e fez coisas de que se arrependeu com aquela pessoa? E gostaria de poder voltar atrás, mas não pode? Quer dizer, isso já não aconteceu com você?

— De que tipo de coisa estamos falando? — meu companheiro de poltrona quer saber.

— Ah!

É surpreendente, mas estou começando a me sentir um pouco melhor. Talvez seja o assento confortável, ou o brilho dourado que invade o vagão do trem enquanto a paisagem interiorana tranquila passa lá fora. Talvez seja o fato de que finalmente ingeri um pouco de líquido. Ou açúcar dos amendoins.

Ou talvez, apenas talvez, seja o fato de que dizer tudo isso em voz alta esteja servindo para recuperar minha autoconfiança. Quer dizer, qualquer um poderia ter sido enganado por uma pessoa sorrateira quanto Sasori... QUALQUER PESSOA. Talvez não meu companheiro de poltrona, já que ele é homem. Mas qualquer garota. QUALQUER garota.

— Você sabe de que tipo de coisa estou falando — respondo.

Olho ao redor, para me assegurar de que ninguém está escutando. Todos os outros passageiros parecem estar cochilando ou ouvindo coisas em fones de ouvido, ou são franceses demais para me entender, de todo modo. Mesmo assim, abaixo a voz.

— Uma_ chupada_ — digo, sem emitir som nenhum, só movimentando os lábios.

— Ah — meu companheiro de poltrona ergue as duas sobrancelhas —, esse tipo de coisa.

O negócio é que ele é americano. E tem a minha idade. E é tão legal. Eu me sinto completamente à vontade para falar sobre isso com ele, porque sei que não vai me julgar.

Além do mais, nunca mais vou vê-lo.

— Falando sério — digo. — Os caras não fazem a menor ideia. Ah, espere. Talvez você faça. Você é gay?

Ele quase engasga com a água que está bebendo.

— Não! Eu pareço gay?

— Não. Mas, bem, o meu gayzômetro não é dos melhores. Meu último relacionamento antes de Sasori foi com um cara que me trocou pelo colega de quarto dele. O colega de quarto HO MEM dele.

— Bom, eu não sou gay.

— Ah. Bem, o negócio é que, a menos que você tenha dado uma, não pode saber. É uma coisa e tanto.

— O que é uma coisa e tanto?

— Dar uma_ chupada_ — sussurro de novo.

— Ah — ele responde —, certo.

— Quer dizer, sei que vocês, homens, sempre querem uma, mas não é nada fácil. E o negócio é o seguinte: por acaso ele tentou me dar alguma coisa em troca? Não! Claro que não! Não que eu não tenha dado conta do recado, sabe como é. Eu me assegurei de que aproveitei bem. Mas, mesmo assim. Simplesmente é falta de educação, em especial porque só fiz aquilo por pena dele.

— Uma... chupada por pena? — Meu companheiro de poltrona está com a expressão mais estranha do mundo no rosto. Mais ou menos como se estivesse tentando não dar risada. Ou como se não estivesse acreditando que está tendo esta conversa. Ou talvez uma combinação das duas hipóteses.

Ah, beleza. Agora ele vai ter uma história engraçada para contar à família quando voltar para casa. Se é que a família dele é daquelas que não vêem problema em ficar falando de chupadas. O que não é o caso da minha família, de jeito nenhum. Bem, talvez à exceção de vovó.

— Pois é, fiz por pena dele, porque ele não conseguia gozar. Mas agora percebo que foi tudo fingimento. Que ele apenas fingiu que não estava conseguindo gozar. Estava fingindo! Para eu dar uma chupada nele! Eu me sinto tão usada. Vou dizer... quero isso de volta.

— A... chupada? — ele pergunta.

— Exatamente. Se pelo menos existisse uma maneira de eu tê-la de volta...

— Bem — diz meu companheiro de poltrona —, parece que você conseguiu. Você foi embora. Se isso não é tomar uma chupada de volta, não sei o que pode ser.

— Não é a mesma coisa — retruco em tom de desprezo.

— _Billets._ —Vejo uma pessoa de uniforme parada no corredor. —_ Billets, s'il __vous platt._

— Você está com a sua passagem? — meu companheiro de poltrona pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça e abro a bolsa. Consigo localizar minha passagem, e o sujeito ali ao lado a pega. Um segundo depois o condutor avança e meu companheiro de poltrona diz:

— Vi que você está indo para Souillac. Tem algum motivo especial? Conhece alguém lá?

— A minha melhor amiga, Ino. Ela supostamente vai me encontrar lá. Na estação. Se receber meu recado. Que nem sei se ela recebeu, já que parece que ela não está atendendo o telefone. Que ela provavelmente derrubou dentro da privada de novo. Porque ela sempre faz coisas assim.

— Então... Ino nem sabe que você está chegando?

— Não. Quer dizer, ela me convidou. Mas eu disse que não. Porque na época achei que ia dar tudo certo com Sasori. Mas acontece que não deu.

— Bem, mas a culpa não foi nem um pouco sua.

E então que eu olho para ele. O sol, que desliza para dentro do vagão, tingiu de dourado o perfil dele. Reparo que ele realmente têm cílios compridos. Mais ou menos como uma garota. E também que os lábios dele são bem cheios e têm aparência macia. Parecem deliciosos.

— Você é realmente muito simpático. — Agora minhas lágrimas secaram totalmente. É surpreendente como é terapêutico contar todos os seus problemas para um completo desconhecido. Não é de se estranhar que tanta gente que conheço faça terapia — Obrigada por me ouvir. Mas devo ter parecido uma psicótica completa para você. Aposto que está aí pensando o que fez para merecer uma louca como eu sentada ao seu lado.

— Acho que você simplesmente passou por um momento muito difícil.— Meu companheiro de poltrona abre um sorriso. — E tem todo o direito de parecer psicótica. Mas não acho que você seja louca. Pelo menos, não totalmente.

— É mesmo?

Além dos cílios e dos lábios adoráveis, as mãos dele também são muito bonitas. Fortes e limpas, e também bronzeadas, com só um pouquinho de pêlos escuros na parte de cima.

— Só não quero que você fique pensando que saio por aí chupando todos os caras de quem sinto pena. Realmente, não faço isso. Foi a minha primeira vez. Na vida.

— Não sai? Que pena. Eu ia contar como fui criado em um orfanato na Romênia.

Fico olhando para ele sem entender nada.

— Você é romeno?

— Foi uma piada. Para você ficar com pena de mim. Para você...

— Entendi. Engraçado.

— Não muito — ele suspira. — Sou péssimo para fazer piada. Sempre fui. Ei, escute. Está com fome? Quer ir até o vagão-restaurante? Ainda falta muito para chegar a Souillac, e você comeu todos os meus amendoins.

Olho para o saquinho de plástico vazio no meu colo.

— Ai, meu Deus. Desculpe! Sinto muito mesmo! Eu estava morrendo de fome... É, vamos até o vagão-restaurante. Eu pago o jantar para você. Para recompensar os amendoins. E o choro. E o negócio da chupada. Sinto muito mesmo por tudo isso.

— Eu a convido para jantar — ele diz, todo galante. — Paro recompensar suas recentes desventuras nas mãos do meu gênero sexual. Que tal?

— Eh... Tudo bem. Mas... nem sei o seu nome. O meu é Sakura Haruno.

— O meu é Sasuke Uchiha — ele estende a mão direita. — E acho que você precisa saber que trabalho com investimentos. Mas não tenho nenhuma McMansão nem nenhum BMW. Juro.

Pego a mão dele automaticamente mas, em vez de apertá-la, só fico olhando para ele, momentaneamente aturdida.

— Ah, sinto muito. Não foi minha intenção... Tenho certeza de que nem todas as pessoas que trabalham com investimento são ruins...

— Tudo bem. — Sasuke aperta minha mão. — A maior parte é. Só que não sou. Agora, venha. Vamos comer.

Os dedos dele são quentes e só um pouquinho ásperos. Fico olhando para ele, perguntando a mim mesma se o brilho rosado a seu redor é apenas causado pelo sol poente ou se ele é, de algum modo, um anjo enviado para me salvar.

Ei. Nunca se sabe. Até mesmo uma pessoa que trabalha no Mercado financeiro pode ser um anjo. Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas.

.

..

…

Ele não é anjo nenhum. Pelo menos, não se anjos forem nascidos e criados em Houston, que é de onde ele vem.

Além do mais, anjos não são formados pela Universidade da Pensilvânia, como Sasuke é.

Além do mais, anjos não têm pais que estão passando por um divórcio terrível, como os de Sasuke estão, de modo que quando querem visitar o pai, precisam viajar até a França, já que é onde o pai de Sasuke, que é francês, mora (ele tirou algumas semanas de férias da empresa de investimentos em que trabalha, a Lazard Frères, para poder viajar).

Além do mais, anjos são melhores para contar piadas. Ele não estava brincando a respeito do negócio da piada. Ele é realmente péssimo com isso.

Mas tudo bem. Porque prefiro estar com um cara que não sabe contar piada e que se lembra de que não gosto de tomate a um fraudador do seguro-desemprego que joga e que não se lembra disso.

Porque Sasuke se lembra dos tomates. Quando volto do banheiro (que nos trens franceses é indicado com a palavra_ "toilette"),_ aonde fui para reparar os danos causados ao meu rosto pelas lágrimas (felizmente, nada que uma nova aplicação de lápis corretivo embaixo dos olhos, batom e pó não pudesse resolver, juntamente com uma penteada no cabelo), já encontro o garçom na nossa mesa, anotando o pedido. É só Sasuke que fala, porque, por ser meio francês, ele fala a língua com fluência. E com rapidez. Não entendo tudo que ele fala, mas ouço_ "pas de tomates"_ várias vezes.

Que até eu, com o meu francês de curso de verão, sei que significa "sem tomates".

Mal consigo me segurar para não me desmanchar em lágrimas de novo. Porque Sasuke renovou a minha fé nos homens. Existem caras legais, engraçados e totalmente lindos por aí. E só saber onde procurar... e, aparentemente, onde NÃO procurar. Que é no banheiro feminino do seu alojamento da faculdade.

Claro, encontrei este aqui em um trem... e isso significa que, assim que eu descer, provavelmente nunca mais o verei.

Mas tudo bem. Está ótimo. Quer dizer, o que eu esperava? Sair direto de um relacionamento e entrar em outro? Certo. Como se isso fosse saudável. Como se, assim, a coisa tivesse oportunidade de durar, já que eu obviamente ainda estou me recuperando de Sasori.

Além do mais, sabe como é. Não dá para pegar dois bondes na mesma noite.

Ah, e ainda tem o fato de que contei a ele a respeito da chupada. (PORQUÊ? PORQUE EU FIZ ISSO? PORQUE EU TENHO QUE TER A MAIOR BOCA DO UNIVERSO INTEIRO?)

Mesmo assim. E que ele é tão... fofo. E não é casado (não usa aliança). Talvez ele tenha namorada (na verdade, um cara fofo desse jeito não pode_ não_ ter namorada), mas se tiver, com toda a certeza não está falando dela.

O que é bom. Porque, afinal, eu não ia querer ficar aqui sentada ouvindo este superfofo falar da namorada. Quer dizer, obviamente, se ele falasse dela, eu ia ouvir, porque ele escutou com toda a paciência quando fiquei falando de Sasori.

Mas, sabe como é. Ainda bem que ele não está falando.

Ele pede vinho para tomarmos com o jantar, e quando a garrafa chega e nos servem, Sasuke ergue o copo e faz um brinde:

— Às chupadas.

Quase engasgo com o pão que estou engolindo, porque, apesar de estarmos em um trem, estamos em um trem na França, e a comida é incrível. Pelo menos o pão é. Tão incrível que não tem como eu resistir depois de dar uma mordidinha em um pãozinho de uma cesta na mesa. A casca é perfeitamente crocante e o miolo é macio e quentinho. Como posso me abster?

Claro, depois vou me arrepender, quando não conseguir fechar o zíper do meu jeans.

Mas, por enquanto, continuo no céu. Porque, para uma pessoa que conta piadas tão mal, Sasuke é um cara bem engraçado.

E eu estava com saudade de comer pão. Estava com muita, com muita saudade.

— Ás chupadas que queremos_ de volta_ — eu o corrijo.

— Só posso rezar — Sasuke diz — para que não haja nenhuma mulher por aí querendo de volta uma chupada que tenha dado em mim.

— Ah — coloco com cuidado uma camada de manteiga com sal em cima do meio do meu pão e observo enquanto ela derrete —, tenho certeza de que não há. Quer dizer, você não parece ser alguém que usa os outros.

— É, mas você tinha achado a mesma coisa de... como_ é_ mesmo o nome dele? O garoto da chupada?

— Sasori — respondo, corando. _Meu Deus, por que fui abrir minha boca grande __para falar desse assunto?_ — Eu me enganei completamente a respeito dele. Por causa do sotaque. E do guarda-roupa dele. Se ele fosse americano, nunca teria me apaixonado por ele. Ou pelas mentiras dele.

— O guarda-roupa dele? — Sasuke pergunta quando garçom traz meu medalhão de porco grelhado e o salmão a vapor dele.

— Claro. Dá para saber muito sobre um cara só de olhar o que ele veste. Mas Sasori era britânico, então isso atrapalhou tudo um pouco. Quer dizer, até chegar na Inglaterra, eu simplesmente achei que todo mundo por lá usasse camisetas do Aerosmith, como Sasori estava usando na noite em que nos conhecemos.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Sasuke se erguem:

— Do Aerosmith?

— É isso mesmo. Obviamente, achei que ele estava sendo irônico, ou que talvez todas as roupas dele estivessem sujas. Mas então fui para Londres e vi que ele realmente se veste assim. Não tinha nenhuma ironia na escolha da camiseta. Se as coisas tivessem dado certo entre nós, no fim eu acabaria fazendo com que ele se vestisse direito. Mas... — Dou de ombros, o que é uma coisa muito francesa de se fazer, reparei. Todas as outras mulheres do vagão-restaurante também estão dando de ombros e dizendo _"ouais",_ que é a gíria francesa para_ oui,_ ou pelo menos é o que diz o exemplar do guia _Let's Go: France,_ que comprei e dei uma olhada antes de atravessar o canal da Mancha.

— Então, você está dizendo que é capaz de saber como as pessoas são só pelas roupas que usam?

— Ah, com certeza.—Mando ver no meu lombo de porco, que, devo dizer, está totalmente delicioso, até mesmo para os padrões de comida servida fora de trens. — O que as pessoas vestem revela muito sobre elas. Como você, por exemplo.

Sasuke sorri.

— Tudo bem, pode me detonar.

Aperto os olhos para ele. — Tem certeza?

— Eu aguento — Sasuke me garante.

— Bom... então, tudo bem. — Eu o examino. — Pelo fato de que você enfia a camisa para dentro do jeans... que é Levi's, e duvido que você tenha outros de marca diferente... entendo que você se sente seguro a respeito do seu corpo e que também so preocupa com o visual, mas não é vaidoso. Você provavelmente não pensa muito sobre a sua aparência, mas dá uma olhada no espelho toda manhã para se barbear e talvez para conferir se não sobrou nenhuma parte malfeita. O seu cinto de couro trançado é esporte e simples, mas aposto que custou bem caro, e isso significa que você está disposto a gastar dinheiro com qualidade, mal não quer parecer exibido. A sua camisa é Hugo, não Hugo Boss, e isso significa que você se importa, só um pouquinho, em não ser igual a todo mundo, e você usa mocassins Cole Haan sem meia, e isso significa que você gosta de conforto, não fica impaciente quando precisa esperar em uma fila, não se importa so garotas esquisitas que você nunca viu antes se sentem ao seu lado e chorem, e que você não sofre de nenhum tipo de problema glandular odorífero nos pés. Ah, e você está usando um relógio Fóssil, e isso significa que é atlético... aposto que corre para manter a forma... e que gosta de cozinhar.

Tive que largar o garfo para olhar para ele.

— Como me saí? Acertei?

Ele fica olhando para mim por cima da cestinha de pão.

— Você concluiu tudo isso — Sasuke diz, incrédulo — por causa das minhas roupas?

— Bem — tomo um golinho no vinho —, tudo isso e ainda que você não sofre com sentimentos de inadequação sexual, porque não está usando perfume.

— Paguei duzentos dólares no meu cinto, Hugo Boss não cai bem em mim, meias deixam meus pés quentes, corro cinco quilômetros por dia, odeio perfume e faço a melhor omelete de queijo e alho-poró que você já comeu na vida.

— Não tenho nada a acrescentar. — Ataco a salada de folhas sortidas que o garçom acabou de trazer. Está lotada de queijo roquefort e de amêndoas carameladas.

Humm, amêndoas carameladas.

— Mas, falando sério, como foi que você fez isso?

— É um talento — respondo, cheia de modéstia. — É algo que sempre fui capaz de fazer. Só que, obviamente, nem sempre dá certo. Aliás, parece que sempre falha quando eu mais preciso. Um cara é ambivalente em relação a sua orientação sexual, não sei dizer, de jeito nenhum, pela roupa. A menos, sabe como é que esteja usando algo meu. Mas, como contei para você, Sasori era estrangeiro. Isso me confundiu. Da próxima vez, não vou cometer o mesmo engano.

— Com o próximo cara britânico? — Sasuke pergunta, erguendo as sobrancelhas mais uma vez.

— Ah, não. Não vai mais ter mais cara britânico nenhum. A menos que seja integrante da família real, é claro.

— É uma estratégia prudente.

Ele me serve de mais um pouco de vinho e pergunta o que tenho planejado para quando voltar aos Estados Unidos. Digo a ele que planejava ficar em Ann Arbor e esperar Sasori se formar. Mas, agora... Não sei o que vou fazer.

Então me vejo contando a ele — a este estranho que me convidou para jantar — minhas preocupações em relação a ir para Nova York com Ino para depois ela me dispensar para ir morar com o namorado, já que Suigetsu vai para a NYU para fazer doutorado em filosofia, e então vou ter que dividir apartamento com pessoas totalmente desconhecidas. E também que, na verdade, ainda não me formei, porque não terminei (aliás, nem comecei) a minha monografia, então provavelmente nem vou conseguir um emprego no campo que escolhi, se é que existe algum emprego para uma pessoa formada em história da moda, e provavelmente vou acabar trabalhando na Gap, minha ideia pessoal de inferno na terra. Todas aquelas camisetas com manguinhas soltas, cada uma exatamente igual à outra, e as pessoas misturando as lavagens dos jeans. Realmente, isto pode me matar.

— De algum modo, não consigo imaginar você trabalhando na Gap.

Olho para o meu vestidinho Alex Colman:

— Não. Você tem razão. Acha que sou louca?

— Não, gostei desse vestido. Ele é meio... retro.

— Não. Estava falando de como eu estava planejando ficar em Ann Arbor até Sasori terminar o mestrado e ficar morando na casa dos meus pais. Ino diz que estou comprometendo meus princípios feministas ao fazer isso.

— Não acho que querer ficar perto de uma pessoa que você ama de verdade seja comprometer seus princípios feministas.

— Tudo bem, mas o que vou fazer agora? Quer dizer, é uma loucura me mudar para Nova York sem ter trabalho nem lugar para morar primeiro.

— Ah, não. Não é loucura. E corajoso. Mas, bem, você até que parece ser uma garota bastante corajosa.

Corajosa? Quase engasgo com o meu gole de vinho. Ninguém nunca me chamou de bastante corajosa antes. E, do lado de fora do vagão-restaurante, o sol continua se pondo(o céu fica claro até tão tarde na França durante o verão!), transformando o céu além das colinas e dos bosques verdejantes por que passamos a toda velocidade em um cor-de-rosa envolvente e exuberante. Ao nosso redor, os garçons passam com pratos de queijos sortidos, trufas de chocolate e copinhos de digestivos, e na área dos fumantes nossos companheiros acenderam seus cigarros e estão se deleitando com uma fumada pós-refeição, sendo que esta fumaça de segunda mão, neste cenário romântico, não cheira nem de longe tão mal quando cheiraria se estivesse saindo, digamos, das narinas do meu ex-namorado.

E me sinto como se estivesse em um filme. Esta aqui não é Sakura Haruno, a filha mais nova do professor Kizashi Haruno, recém não-formada na faculdade, que passou a vida toda em Ann Arbor, no Michigan, e que só saiu com três caras na vida (quatro se contar Sasori).

Esta é Sakura Haruno, bem corajosa (!), viajante mundial, cosmopolita e sofisticada, jantando no vagão-restaurante de um trem com um cara que me é perfeitamente desconhecido (e que também, por acaso, é perfeito!), comendo um prato de queijo! sortidos (queijos!) e bebendo uma coisa chamada Pernod enquanto o sol se põe sobre a paisagem francesa que passa a toda pela janela... E, de repente, no meio da descrição de Sasuke sobre a monografia dele, que tem a ver com a rota de navios mercantes (estou tentando não bocejar... mas também, é provável que história da moda também não fosse deixá-lo nada animado), meu celular toca.

Pego bem rápido, achando que deve ser Ino, finalmente.

Mas o identificador de chamada diz Número Desconhecido. O que é estranho, porque nenhum Desconhecido_ tem_ o meu celular.

— Um momento, por favor — digo a Sasuke. Então abaixo a cabeça e atendo. — Alô?

— Saky?

A estática estala. A ligação está horrível.

Mas, sem dúvida nenhuma, é a última pessoa no mundo com quem quero falar.

Não sei o que fazer. Por que ele está me ligando? Que horror. Não quero falar com ele! Não tenho nada a dizer para ele. Ai meu Deus.

— Só um minuto — digo a Sasuke e saio da mesa para falar na área aberta ao lado da porta de correr para o próximo vagão de trem, onde não vou incomodar o resto dos passageiros.

— Sasori? — digo para o celular.

— Ah, encontrei você! — Sasori parece aliviado. — Não sabe como estou feliz de escutar a sua voz. Não recebeu minhas ligações? Passei o dia inteiro ligando para o seu celular. Por que não atendeu?

— Desculpe, você ligou? O telefone não tocou nem uma vez. — É verdade. Telefones não funcionam no canal da Mancha.

— Você não faz ideia do que passei quando saí daquele lugar horroroso e não encontrei mais você — Sasori prossegue. — Durante todo o caminho de volta para casa, só ficava pensando: e se ela não estiver lá? E se aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Vou dizer, devo amar você de verdade, não é? Por que, se fiquei assim com tanto medo de ter acontecido alguma coisa!

Dou uma risada fraca. Apesar de não estar com vontade de rir. — É, vai ver que sim.

— Caramba, Saky — Sasori continua. Agora ele parece... tenso. — Em que porra de lugar você se enfiou? Quando vai voltar para casa?

Ergo os olhos e vejo o que parece ser, com os raios inclinados do sol, um castelo na encosta de uma colina. Mas isso, é claro, é impossível. Castelos não ficam no meio do nada. Nem mesmo na França.

— Como assim, quando eu vou voltar para casa? — pergunto a ele. — Você não pegou o meu bilhete? — Deixei um para a senhora Akasuna e o restante da família de Sasori, agradecendo pela hospitalidade, e outro separado para Sasori, explicando que eu sentia muito, mas tinha recebido um chamado inesperado e não o veria mais.

— Claro que peguei o bilhete. Só que não entendi nada.

— Ah — digo, surpresa. Escrevo muito bem. Mas estava chorando tanto que talvez minha letra tenha ficado mais trêmula do que pensei. — Bem... como eu disse no bilhete, Sasori realmente sinto muito, mas precisei ir embora. Realmente sinto...

— Olha, Saky. Sei que o que aconteceu hoje de manhã Central de Emprego deixou você chateada. Mas você não ia precisado mentir se, para começo de conversa, tivesse ficado de boca fechada.

— Isso eu sei — respondo. Ai, meu Deus, isto é um horror. Não quero fazer isto. Não agora. E certamente não aqui. — que a culpa é toda minha, Sasori. Espero que não tenha encrencado com o senhor Williams.

— Bem, não vou mentir, Saky. Foi por pouco. Por muito pouco.

Saio da frente para dar espaço para algumas pessoas que acabaram de chegar de outro vagão e estão procurando uma mesa vaga.

— Olha, Saky, sei que fodi com tudo... Mas você não precisava ir embora. Posso consertar, Saky. De verdade. As coisas entre a gente não começaram com o pé direito, mas todo mundo está arrasado com isso, principalmente eu. Não vou mais jogar Texas Hold'em... juro. E Raiden abriu mão do quarto dele. Disque nós podemos ficar lá juntos. Ou, se você quiser, podemos ir para outro lugar... algum lugar onde possamosficar sozinhos. Aonde mesmo você queria ir? A casa de Charlotte Brontë?

— Jane Austen — eu o corrijo.

— Certo, à casa de Jane Austen. Podemos sair agora mesmo. É só me dizer onde você está e vou buscá-la. Vamos nos acertar. Vou recompensar você... por tudo... juro.

— Ah, Sasori. — Sinto-me tomada pela culpa. Sasuke, lá na nossa mesa, está pagando a conta para abrir lugar para os passageiros que acabaram de chegar. — É só que... quer dizer, não vai dar para você vir me buscar. Porque estou na França.

— Você O QUE? — Sasori parece um pouco mais surpreso do que seria necessariamente lisonjeiro. Acho que ele nem me considera corajosa, ao contrário de Sasuke. Pelo menos, não corajosa o bastante para ir para a França sozinha. — Como foi que você chegou aí? Onde você está? Vou até aí.

— Sasori — Que horror. Detesto confrontos. É tão mais fácil simplesmente ir embora, em vez de ter que explicar para alguém que você nunca mais quer vê-lo. — Eu quero... eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco. Preciso de um tempo para pensar.

— Mas, pelo amor de Deus, Saky, você nunca esteve na Europa. Você não faz a mínima ideia do que está fazendo. Isto não_ é_ engraçado, sabia? Estou preocupado de verdade. Diga onde esta, e eu vou...

— Não, Sasori — digo baixinho. Sasuke está vindo na minha direção, com ar preocupado. — Olhe, não posso falar agora. Preciso desligar, mesmo. Sinto muito, Sasori, mas... como você disse, cometi um erro.

— Eu perdôo você! — Sasori diz. — Sakura! Perdôo você. Só... escute. E o dinheiro?

— O... o quê? — Fico tão atordoada que quase derrubo o telefone.

— O dinheiro — Sasori diz, com urgência na voz. — Você ainda pode me mandar o dinheiro?

— Não posso falar sobre isto agora. —Sasuke está bem ao meu lado. Reparo que ele é bem alto... ainda mais alto do que Sasori — Sinto muito mesmo. Tchau.

Desligo e, por um segundo ou dois, minha visão fica embaçada. Não achei que fosse possível ter sobrado alguma lágrima. Mas parece que sobrou.

— Está tudo bem? — escuto (já que não consigo enxergar) Sasuke perguntar com gentileza.

— Vai ficar — garanto a ele, com mais segurança do que mente sinto.

— Era ele? —Sasuke quer saber.

Assinto. Está ficando um pouco difícil respirar. Não sei se é por causa das lágrimas que mal consegui segurar ou se é pela proximidade de Sasuke... que, levando em conta como o balanço do trem faz o braço dele roçar no meu, é considerável.

— Você disse a ele que estava aqui com o seu advogado — Sasuke quer saber — e que ele estava ocupado redigindo seu pedido formal de devolução da chupada?

Fico tão chocada com isso que até esqueço que não consigo respirar. Em vez disso, me pego sorrindo... e as lágrimas secam misteriosamente dos meus olhos.

—Você informou a esse cara que, se ele não se achar capaz de devolver a sua chupada imediatamente, você não terá outra escolha além de processá-lo? — Agora, as lágrimas nos meus olhos são de tanto rir.

— Você disse que não sabia contar piada — digo em tom de acusação, quando consigo parar de rir e recuperar o fôlego.

— Não sei — Sasuke diz com ar grave. — Esta piada foi horrível. Não acredito que você deu risada.

Continuo rindo quando me jogo na poltrona ao lado dele, sentindo-me agradavelmente satisfeita e mais do que um pouco sonolenta. No entanto, me esforço para ficar acordada, olhando para a janela na outra ponta do vagão. Bem atrás da cabeça de Sasuke, onde o sol (que ainda não desapareceu completamente) parece estar delineando mais um castelo. Aponto para ele e digo:

— Sabe, é muito estranho, mas parece que tem um castelo aí... —Sasuke vira a cabeça.

— É porque é um castelo.

— Não é — respondo, sonolenta.

— Claro que é — Sasuke diz com uma risada. — Você está na França, Sakura. O que esperava?

Não estes castelos à vista, para qualquer um que passa de trem ver. Não este pôr-do-sol de tirar o fôlego, enchendo nosso vagão com sua luz rosada. Não este homem perfeitamente gentil, perfeitamente adorável, sentado aqui ao meu lado.

— Não isso — murmuro. — Não isso.

E então fecho os olhos.

* * *

**Oi! Vim aqui rapidinho pra postar mais um capítulo antes de ir viajar. Amanhã vou pra praia, mas prometo, pelo menos um capítulo por semana \0/ Só quis deixar mais esse capítulo antes de ir amanhã porque garanto que vocês estavam muito ansiosas para a aparição do Sasuke na história. Acertei? **

.

..

...

**Roquira Marani**, muito obrigada por comentar! É bom te encontrar por aqui :D Meg é diva, né? Eu também ria demais com esse livro, e depois que meu irmão me viu rindo feito doida, resolvi terminar de ler na privacidade do meu quarto hahaha Pois é, acho que a Sakura já devia ter reparado que ele não era esse príncipe com a história da foto da bunda... Sim, o Sasuke-lindo-gostoso-sexy-Uchiha apareceu #todascomemoram kkkk Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Até mais!

**Biahcerejeira**, que bom que gostou do último capítulo, mas algo me diz que você vai gostar mais desse. Resolvi postar logo para matar sua curiosidade hahaha Espero que você goste :) Muito obrigada por comentar e até mais!

**Wonderje**, muito obrigada pelo comentário! Pois é, tadinha da Sakura, mas, como você disse, ainda bem que ela descobriu que ele era um babaca logo haha Minhas perspectivas e esperanças para o Sasuke também são sempre as melhores (menos no mangá né, porque evamos combinar...) e acho que deu pra perceber nesse capítulo que ele é um verdadeiro príncipe ai, ai... Espero que você tenha gostado! Até o próximo capítulo ;)


	7. Capítulo 7

Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro _A Rainha da Fofoca_, da Meg cabot. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de _Naruto _também não.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

.

.

Acordo com alguém dizendo o meu nome e me sacudindo com delicadeza.

— Sakura. Sakura, acorde. Chegamos à nossa estação.

Abro os olhos sobressaltada. Estava sonhando com Nova York: eu e Ino tínhamos nos mudado para lá e não tínhamos encontrado nenhum lugar melhor para morar a não ser uma caixa de papelão de geladeira em algum tipo de pista expressa, e tive que arrumar um emprego dobrando camisetas (quilômetros e quilômetros de camisetas com mangas soltinhas) na Gap.

Fico assustada ao perceber que não estou em Nova York, mal sim em um trem. Na França. Que parou na minha estação. Pelo menos se a placa do lado de fora da janela, que se delineia contra o céu noturno (quando é que ficou tão escuro lá fora?), em que se lê Souillac, servir de indicação.

— Ai não — exclamo, apressando-me para levantar. — Ai. Não.

— Está tudo certo — Sasuke diz com a voz suave. — Já peguei as suas malas. —

E pegou mesmo. Minha mala de rodinhas já está baixada do oleiro suspenso e ele me entrega a alça, junto com minha bagagem de mão e minha bolsa.

— Está tudo certo — ele dá uma risada por causa do meu pânico. — Não vão deixar você a bordo.

— Ah — minha boca está com um gosto horrível, por causa do vinho. Não acredito que caí no sono. Será que fiquei respirando em cima dele? Será que ele sentiu meu bafo horrível de vinho? — Sinto muito. Foi muito bom conhecer você. Muito obrigada por tudo. Você é tão legal. Espero vê-lo de novo algum dia. Obrigada de novo...

Então saio apressada do trem, dizendo_ "Pardon, pardon",_ com o melhor sotaque francês possível para todo mundo em que esbarro a caminho da saída.

E daí estou lá parada na plataforma. Que parece ser no meio do nada. No meio da noite. A única coisa que escuto são grilos. Há um leve cheiro de lenha queimada no ar.

Ao meu redor, outros passageiros que desceram ao mesmo pó que eu estão sendo cumprimentados por parentes animados e acompanhados até carros que os esperam. Há um ônibus roncando ali perto e outros passageiros entram nele. A plaquinha no para-brisa do ônibus diz Sarlat.

Não faço ideia do que é Sarlat. Só sei que a cidade de Souillac não é bem uma cidade. Parece, aliás, ser apenas uma estação de trem.

Que no momento está fechada, se a porta trancada e as janelas escuras servirem de indicação.

Isto não é bom. Porque, apesar das diversas mensagens que deixei informando-a a respeito do meu horário de chegada, Ino não está aqui para me pegar. Estou encalhada em uma plataforma de trem no meio do interior da França.

Completamente sozinha. Completamente sozinha, a não ser por... Alguém ao meu lado limpa a garganta. Viro para trás e dou de cara (quase literalmente) com Sasuke. Que está parado atrás de mim. Com um sorriso de canto no rosto.

— Oi de novo — ele diz.

— O quê... — fico olhando para ele. Será que é uma fantasia da minha mente? Será que os coágulos que se formam em nossas pernas quando viajamos de trem por muitas horas vão parar no cérebro? Tenho quase certeza de que não. Eles só lá formam em aviões, por causa da pressão, certo?

Então, ele realmente está aqui. Parado na minha frente. Com um porta-roupa cinza e extremamente comprido nas mãos. Enquanto o trem se afasta.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — solto um berro estridente. — Esta aqui não é a sua estação!

— Como é que você sabe? Você nem perguntou para onde eu ia. —Isso é bem verdade, percebo, estupefata.

— Mas... mas... — gaguejo. — Você viu a minha passagem. Sabia que eu desceria em Souillac. E não disse que você também ia descer aqui.

— Não — Sasuke responde. — Não disse.

— Mas... por quê? — De repente sou tomada por um pensamento terrível. E se o encantador e belíssimo Sasuke Uchiha for algum tipo de_ serial killer!_ Que caça americanas vulneráveis em trens estrangeiros, transmite a elas uma falsa noção de segurança e então as mata quando chegam a seu destino? E se ele tiver algum tipo de foice ou de garrote naquele porta-roupa? Pode ter, totalmente. O troço parece terrivelmente volumoso. Volumoso demais para conter um terno formal ou uma calça social.

Olho ao redor e percebo que o último carro do estacionamento está se afastando, junto com o ônibus para Sarlat, e assim ficamos sozinhos na plataforma. Totalmente sozinhos.

— Eu queria dizer a você que eu desembarcaria em Souillac — Sasuke está dizendo quando consigo me concentrar nele, e não no fato de que, se ele começar a me matar, não vou poder contar com absolutamente recurso algum —, mas achei que daí poderia ficar envergonhada.

— Envergonhada com o quê? — pergunto.

— Bem — Sasuke está começando a parecer um pouco acanhado sob a luz forte que vem da lâmpada do poste, ao redor da qual mariposas se lançam, fazendo tanto barulho quanto os grilos que cricrilam. Por que ele parece acanhado? Porque percebeu que precisa me matar agora e que isso não vai ser nada agradável? — Na verdade, não fui muito sincero com você... Quer dizer, você simplesmente achou que eu era um desconhecido qualquer em um trem, para quem você podia contar todos os seus problemas...

— Realmente, sinto muito por isso — digo. Meu Deus... que tipo de pessoa mataria outra só porque ela contou a história de sua vida a ele em um trem? Isto é totalmente impensável. Ele só precisava pegar um livro e fingir que estava lendo ou algo assim, e eu teria ficado quieta. Provavelmente. — Eu estava muito aborrecida...

— Mas foi muito interessante — Sasuke dá de ombros. — Preciso dizer uma coisa. Nunca aconteceu de uma garota se sentar ao meu lado e começar a falar sobre... bem, sobre o que você falou. Nunca.

Isto não pode estar acontecendo. Por que eu fui contar tanto a respeito da minha vida pessoal a um desconhecido completo? Até mesmo para um cara assim tão fofo, com camisa Hugo?

— Acho que você está enganado ao meu respeito. — Afasto-me lentamente na direção da escada da plataforma do trem. — Não sou esse tipo de garota. Quer dizer, de jeito nenhum.

— Sakura — Sasuke dá um passo na minha direção. Ele não vai me deixar recuar na direção da escada. — A razão pela qual não contei a você que eu desembarcaria em Souillac... além do fato de você não ter perguntado... é porque não sou um desconhecido qualquer que você conheceu em um trem.

Ah, maravilha. Esta é a parte em que ele começa a me contar uma história psicótica a respeito de como nos conhecemos em outra vida. E igual a uma repetição exata de T.J., do meu primeiro ano

de faculdade. Por que sou um ímã de esquisitões? POR QUÊ?

E ele parecia tão maravilhoso no trem! Mesmo! Ele disse que eu era bastante corajosa! Ele restaurou totalmente a minha fé nos homens! Por que ele tinha que se revelar um psicopata assassino? POR QUÊ?

— Falando sério — digo. Isto é tudo culpa de Ino, é claro. Se ela atendesse a porcaria do celular de vez em quando, nada disso estaria acontecendo. — O que você quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que, na verdade, sou o seu anfitrião. Sasuke Uchiha. A sua amiga Ino está hospedada na casa do meu pai, Mirac.

Paro de recuar. Paro de olhar para o porta-roupa. Paro de pensar sobre minha morte iminente. Mirac. Ele disse Mirac.

— Eu nunca disse para você que o lugar para onde eu ia se chamava Mirac — digo. Porque, apesar de ser verdade que praticamente não parei de falar durante o tempo que fiquei com ele, não me lembro de ter mencionado a palavra_ Mirac_ nenhuma vez. E tinha me esquecido disso até aquele exato momento.

— Não, não disse — Sasuke responde. — Mas é onde sua amiga Ino está hospedada, não é? Com o namorado deli Suigetsu Kira Hōzuki ?

Suigetsu Kira Hōzuki ? Ele sabe o nome completo do Suigetsu! Eu_ sei_ que nunca disse isso a ele. Ninguém nunca usa o nome completo de Suigestu, porque ele não costuma contar isso às pessoas.

Quem poderia saber o nome completo de Suigetsu? Só alguém que o conhecesse. E bem.

— Espere — digo, com a mente procurando por uma explicação... qualquer uma que seja razoável para o que está acontecendo. — Você é... Sasuke? Sasuke, o amigo de Suigetsu? —Sasuke assentiu.

— Mas... mas você não devia estar em Mirac com Suigetsu e Ino? —Ele tira o porta-roupa de cima do ombro.

— Precisei ir a Paris para pegar o vestido de casamento de minha prima. Ela não confiava na loja para mandar para cá e chegar inteiro. Está vendo?

Ele abre um pouco o zíper do porta-roupa e uma enormidade de renda branca volumosa (indubitavelmente de um vestido de noiva) aparece. Ele coloca o tecido para dentro de novo e fecha o zíper.

— Nunca pensei, em um milhão de anos, quando você se sentou ao meu lado, que era a Sakura de quem tanto ouvi falar de Ino e Suigetsu. Mas quando você disse o nome de Ino, percebi na hora. Mas, àquela altura você já tinha falado... sabe como é... — Ele parece mais envergonhado do que acanhado. — E eu sabia que você só fez aquilo porque achava que nunca mais me veria...

— Ah — meu estômago de repente parece revirado. Já que era exatamente o que eu TINHA pensado comigo mesma. — Meu. Deus.

— É — Sasuke diz com um dar de ombros bem francês. Para um americano. O que faz sentido. Já que ele é meio francês. — Sinto muito por isso. Mas você precisa reconhecer... é meio engraçado.

— Não realmente, não é.

— É — ele suspira, agora sem sorrir. — Eu cheguei a achar que esta seria a sua opinião. Foi por isso que não contei.

— Então, você sabia. — Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem. — Você sabia, o tempo todo, que nós iríamos voltar a nos ver_._ E nem tentou me fazer parar de falar. Simplesmente me deixou matraquear daquela maneira. Como uma imbecil.

— Não, não como uma imbecil — ele diz, desta vez realmente sem sorrir. Na verdade, parece um pouco preocupado. — Não é nada disso. Achei você realmente muito encantadora. E engraçada. Foi por isso que não tentei fazer com que parasse. Quer dizer, em primeiro lugar, não sabia quem você era até já ter quase terminado o seu... eh... desabafo. Simplesmente vi que você precisava desabafar, então deixei porque, na verdade, gostei. Achei você um doce.

— Ai, meu Deus! — estou com vontade de jogar o porta-roupa dele em cima da minha cabeça para me esconder. — Um doce? Falando sobre como dei uma chupada no meu namorado?

— Você falou de um jeito muito doce — Sasuke me assegura.

— Vou me matar — digo por entre os dedos, já que enfiei o rosto nas mãos.

— Ei.

Ouço passos, então sinto mãos pegando nos meus pulsos. Ergo os olhos, assustada, e descubro que Sasuke colocou o porta-roupa por cima da minha mala e está parado muito, mas muito perto de mim mesmo, olhando para o meu rosto enquanto afasta minhas mãos da frente dos olhos com gentileza.

— Ei — ele diz novamente. A voz dele é tão suave quanto seu toque. — Desculpe. Eu não estava pensando direito, não... não sabia o que fazer. Queria contar para você, mas pensei... bem, pensei que seria uma piada engraçada. Mas, como eu já disse... não sou bom de piada.

Estou intensamente ciente de quão escuros os olhos de são... tão escuros quanto os galhos da árvore cujo contorno destaca contra o céu azul-marinho... e como seus lábios beijáveis. Principalmente porque estão apenas a alguns centímetros de distância dos meus.

— Se você contar para alguém — ouço a mim mesma dizer em uma voz que ficou estranhamente rouca — o que falei para você no trem... principalmente para o Suigetsu... mato você. Sobre eu não ter terminado a minha monografia. E a outra coisa. Você sabe do que estou falando. Não pode contar para ninguém. Entendeu? Eu mato você se contar.

— Compreendo totalmente. — Sasuke segura meus pulsos ainda com mais firmeza, já que tirei as mãos da frente do rosto.

Ele essencialmente os segura com suas mãos grandes e quentes. E é gostoso. Bem gostoso. — Dou a minha palavra completa e total. Não vou dizer nada. Sua chupada está totalmente segura comigo.

— Caramba! — exclamo. — Estou falando sério! Nunca mais mencione essa palavra!

— Que palavra? — ele pergunta. Agora os olhos escuros estão iluminados como o monte de estrelas que vejo piscando para nós, como lantejoulas em um twin-set de cashmere. — Chupada?

— Pare — deixo meu corpo se aproximar do dele.

Só para o caso, sabe como é, de ele querer me beijar.

Porque estou começando a perceber que o fato de Sasuke ser Sasuke Uchiha não é, nem

de longe, o que se pode classificar como má notícia. Levando em conta o fato de que agora não preciso me preocupar sobre falar com Ino. Nem sobre onde vou passar a noite.

Isso sem comentar que ele é o cara mais legal e mais gostoso que conheci depois de muito tempo. Que não é viciado em Texas Hold'em... não que eu saiba, pelo menos.

E parece que ele gostou de mim.

E eu vou passar o resto do verão com ele. E que ele está segurando as minhas mãos.

De repente, as perspectivas são otimistas. Muito otimistas.

— Então — Sasuke diz —, estou perdoado?

— Está perdoado. — Não posso evitar de sorrir para ele como a imbecil que ele afirma que não sou. Ele é tão... fofo.

E, também, não é apenas fofo. Também é legal. Quer dizei ele me convidou para jantar.

E foi totalmente solidário quando eu estava chorando como uma maníaca.

Além do mais, trabalha no mercado de investimentos. Está trabalhando duro para... proteger o dinheiro das pessoas ricas. Ou algo assim.

E ele me fez rir ao invés de chorar depois que terminei de falar ao telefone com Sasori.

E vou ficar na companhia dele. O verão todo. Inteiro...

— Que bom — Sasuke diz. — Porque eu detestaria que você pensasse que estava errada. Sabe como é, em relação à avaliação de caráter que fez de mim. Aquela, com base nas minhas roupas.

— Não acho que eu esteja errada — abaixo o olhar para o lugar onde a camisa dele se abre, onde enxergo alguns promissores pêlos peitorais fujões.

— Que bom — ele repete. — Acho que você vai realmente gostar de Mirac.

Eu_ sei_ que vou gostar, penso... mas, pelo menos desta vez, me seguro e não digo em voz alta... _já que voa vai estar lá, __Sasuke__. _

— Obrigada — eu digo. E fico imaginando se agora ele vai me beijar.

Então nós dois ouvimos um carro chegando e Sasuke diz:

— Que ótimo, é a nossa carona. E larga meus pulsos de maneira abrupta. E um Mercedes conversível antigo de cor amarelo-manteiga entra no estacionamento, dirigido por uma ruiva de cabelos cor de morango que diz, com sotaque francês:

— Desculpe por ter atrasado,_ chéri!_

E mesmo antes de ele se apressar para dar um beijo nela, já percebo quem é. A namorada dele.

Porque é óbvio que ele tem namorada. Ele é fabuloso demais para não ter... tirando o pequeno detalhe de não ter me dito logo quem era na realidade.

O negócio é que ela realmente parece ser legal. Sem sombra dúvida é linda, com todo aquele cabelo, os ombros magros bronzeados e pernas compridas igualmente bronzeadas. Ela usa uma camiseta regata preta bem simples e uma saia tipo hippie mais para comprida (nova, não vintage, que também parece cara) com chinelos de dedo incrustados de pedrarias. Com toda a certeza está em clima de férias.

Mas é possível que meu radar de moda esteja meio fraco, porque Karin (que é o nome dela), assim como Sasori, é estrangeira. Ela é canadense. Franco-canadense. Trabalha mesma empresa de investimento que Sasuke, em Houston.

E os dois estão juntos há seis meses.

Pelo menos é o que consegui levantar depois do questionamento cuidadoso que fiz com os dois do banco de trás do Mercedes, antes da minha voz morrer.

Porque é muito difícil se concentrar em juntar informação sobre os dois quando estamos passando por paisagens tão lindas. O sol já se pôs, mas a lua nasceu. Então dá para ver os carvalhos enormes, com galhos retorcidos na direção da estrada, formando uma espécie de dossel de folhas por cima de nós. Estamos seguindo por uma estradinha interiorana de mão dupla cheia de curvas que acompanha um rio largo e borbulhante. É difícil saber, a julgar pelo cenário, onde estamos exatamente.

Nem_ quando_ estamos. A julgar pela ausência de postes telefônicos e de iluminação pública, poderíamos estar em_ qualquer_ século. Não só no XXI. Até passamos por um moinho antigo... Um moinho! Com uma daquelas enormes rodas de pás do lado! Com telhado de sapê e um jardim lindo.

Mas há luzes elétricas nas janelas do moinho, indicando que não estamos no século XIX.

Vejo até, vejo uma família lá dentro, sentada à mesa para jantar.

Na casa de um moinho!

Passando por paisagens tão pitorescas, é muito difícil me lembrar de que estou deprimida porque o meu namorado revelou ter um problema com jogo.

Então saímos debaixo do dossel de folhas e vejo penhascos enormes avultando-se sobre nós, com castelos no topo, e Sasuke explica que esta região da França (conhecida como Dordonha, por causa do rio) é famosa por seus castelos, já que tem mais de mil deles, além de suas cavernas, sendo que nas paredes de algumas, há pinturas que remontam ao ano 15.000 a.C.

Então, Karin completa que o Périgord, que é a parte da Dordonha em que estamos, também é conhecido pelas trufas negras e pelo_ foie gras._ Mas eu mal estou escutando. E difícil não me distrair com a visão de altos muros fortificados. Sasuke explicou que pertencem ao antigo vilarejo medieval de Sarlat, e que podemos ir até lá fazer compras se eu quiser.

Compras! Acho que vai ser bem difícil terem brechós por aqui. Mas quem sabe exista alguma loja de roupas de segunda mão... Meu Deus, imagine só os tesouros que devem estar à espera de alguém como eu! Givenchy, Dior, Chanel... vai SABER!

Então saímos da estrada e entramos no que parece ser uma trilha que serpenteia por uma montanha, muito íngreme e coberta de cascalho, tão estreita que mal dá para o carro passar. Aliás, os galhos batem nas laterais do veículo (e quase batem em mim também, até eu me acomodar no meio do assento traseiro).

Karin repara quando eu me ajeito e diz:

— Você precisa mandar os empregados podarem as árvores antes de a sua mãe chegar, Sasuke. Você sabe como ela é.

— Eu sei, eu sei — Sasuke vira então para mim e pergunta: — Está tudo bem aí atrás?

— Tudo certo. — Agarro a parte de trás dos assentos à minha frente. Estou sendo bastante jogada de um lado para o outro.

A estradinha (se é que pode ser chamada assim) precisa de manutenção.

E, então, quando o carro que anda aos solavancos parece que não irá aguentar mais (e eu começo a imaginar se algum dia vamos chegar ao topo desta colina ou se os galhos das árvores vão arrancar nossas cabeças primeiro), atravessamos as últimas árvores e entramos em um platô amplo, coberto de grama, com vista para o vale lá embaixo. Tochas acesas ladeiam a entrada, conduzindo ao que parece ser (se meus olhos não me enganam) a mesma casa em que Mr. Darcy morava na versão de_ Orgulho __e Preconceito do_ A&E.

Só que esta mansão é maior. E tem aparência mais elegante. Com mais construções ao redor.

E tem luz elétrica, que faz as aparentemente centenas de janelas brilharem forte em contraste com o céu azul acetinado. Além da entrada circular para carros, há um gramado externo salpicado de carvalhos enormes e elegantes, uma piscina imensa toda iluminada, brilhando como uma safira no meio da noite) várias peças de mobília externa branca em ferro batido.

É o lugar mais perfeito para um casamento que já vi. Todo o gramado bem cuidado é rodeado por um muro baixo de pedra. Além do muro, que parece acabar no ar rarefeito, só consigo enxergar uma enorme extensão de árvores iluminadas pelo luar bem lá embaixo, e depois, à distância, mais uma encosta como esta em que estamos, coroada com um_ château_ bem no topo que poderia ser irmão deste aqui, com suas próprias luzes queimando no céu noturno.

É de tirar o fôlego. Literalmente. Percebo que parei de respirar ao olhar tudo isso.

Sasuke entra com o carro no caminho circular e desliga o motor. Só escuto os grilos.

— E aí? — ele pergunta, e se vira para trás. — O que você achou?

Estou, pela primeira vez na vida, sem palavras. Esta é uma ocasião histórica, mas Sasuke nem faz ideia.

Os grilos soam muito altos no silêncio que se segue à pergunta. Continuo sem conseguir respirar.

— É isso mesmo — Karin sai do carro e se dirige para as enormes portas de carvalho do _château_, carregando o porta-roupa nos braços. — Este é o efeito que este lugar geralmente causa nas pessoas. E lindo, não é?

Lindo? _Lindo_? Isto é a mesma coisa que dizer que o Grand Canyon é grande.

— É o lugar mais lindo que já vi na vida — digo, quando finalmente retomo a voz, depois que Karin já entrou e Sasuke está me ajudando a tirar minhas malas do carro.

— É mesmo? — Sasuke abaixa os olhos escuros envolvidos pelo luar para mim. — Você acha?

Ele fica dizendo que não sabe contar piada. Mas tem que estar de brincadeira comigo. Não pode existir um lugar mais bonito do que este em todo o planeta.

— Totalmente — digo, mas isso parece não estar à altura do que vejo.

E, então, ouço vozes conhecidas vindas do terraço que dá vista para o vale.

— Será Monsieur Uchiha, retornando de Paris? — Suigetsu, saindo das sombras de uma das enormes árvores, quer saber. — Ah, mas é sim. E quem o acompanha?

Então, no meio do caminho, Suigetsu para ao me reconhecer. E difícil saber, com a lua nas costas dele (e com a aba do boné da Universidade de Michigan por cima dos olhos, como sempre), mas acho que ele está sorrindo.

— Muito bem, muito bem — ele diz, de um jeito simpático. — Olhe só quem apareceu.

— O quê? — E Ino surge atrás dele. — Ah, oi, Sasuke. Você recebeu o...

Daí, a voz dela desaparece. E, um segundo depois, ela solta um berro estridente.

— SAKURA? É VOCÊ?

Então, já está pulando pelo caminho de cascalho para cima de mim, e berra:

— Você veio! Você veio! Não acredito que você veio! Com foi que chegou aqui? Sasuke, onde a encontrou?

— No trem. — Sasuke sorri para o olhar de pânico que eu lanço por cima do ombro de Ino enquanto ela me abraça.

Mas ele não o faz. Bem como eu pedi.

— Mas isso é fantástico — Ino exclama. — Quer dizer que vocês dois, entre todas aquelas pessoas, se cruzaram...

— Não exatamente — Suigetsu diz, sem se impressionar. — Quer dizer, levando em conta que eles eram provavelmente os dois únicos americanos vindo para Souillac...

— Ah, não me venha com mais um de seus discursos filosóficos a respeito da natureza da aleatoriedade — Ino diz a Suigetsu.

— POR FAVOR. — Para mim, ela exclama: — Mas por que você não ligou? Nós teríamos ido buscar você na estação.

— Eu liguei. Umas cem vezes. Mas só caía na caixa postal.

— É impossível. — Ino tira o celular do bolso do short. — Estou com o meu... Ah. — Ela aperta os olhos para enxergar a tela ao luar. — Eu me esqueci de ligar hoje de manhã.

— Achei que você tivesse derrubado na privada — digo.

— Desta vez, não — Suigetsu coloca o braço em volta dos meus ombros para me dar as boas-vindas. Ao fazê-lo, ele sussurra: — Tem alguém lá na Inglaterra que precisa levar uma surra? Porque, com Deus como testemunha, vou até lá e chuto a bunda pelada magrela dele para você. É só me dar o sinal verde.

— Não — garanto a ele, dando uma risada um pouquinho magoada —, está tudo bem. Mesmo. A culpa é tanto minha quanto dele. Eu deveria ter escutado você. Tinha razão. Sempre tem razão.

— Nem sempre. — Suigetsu deixa o braço cair. — Só que as vezes em que erro não ficam registradas na sua mente com tanta clareza quanto as que acerto. Ainda assim, pode pensar que sempre tenho razão, se quiser.

— Pare já com isso, Suigetsu — Ino diz. — Além do mais, quem se importa com o que aconteceu na Inglaterra? Agora ela está aqui. Tudo bem se ela ficar, certo, Sasuke?

— Não sei — Sasuke diz, em tom de piada. — Ela é uma garota esforçada? Não precisamos de mais nenhum folgado por aqui. Já temos este aqui. — Ele dá um tapinha no ombro de Suigetsu.

— Ei — Suigetsu retruca —, estou ajudando. Estou testando todas as bebidas alcoólicas para conferir a pureza antes de a mãe do Sasuke chegar.

Ino balança a cabeça para o namorado:

— Você é impossível. —Para Luke, diz: — Sakura é ótima. Bem, com uma agulha. Se você tiver algum trabalho para uma costureira...

Sasuke parece surpreso de saber que sei costurar. A maior parte das pessoas se surpreende. Hoje em dia, existe pouca gente que sabe fazer isto.

— Pode ser que tenha — ele responde. — Vou conferir com, bem... minha mãe, quando ela chegar, amanhã. Mas, neste momento, acho que temos preocupações mais urgentes... Precisamos ajudar Suigetsu a testar o álcool.

— Por aqui, senhoritas e cavalheiro — Suigetsu indica, com uma reverência cortês, o caminho até o bar externo que ele aparentemente montou.

Ino e eu seguimos os rapazes pela grama fresca e levemente úmida. Ao nos aproximarmos do muro baixo de pedra, dou uma olhada na paisagem que se estende lá embaixo, no rio (bem como Suigetsu prometeu) que reluz ao luar como uma longa cobra de prata. E tão lindo que sinto um nó na garganta. Sinto-me como se estivesse atordoada. Ou sonhando.

E não sou só eu.

— Não dá para acreditar nisto — Ino sussurra, ainda pendurada no meu braço. — O que aconteceu? Sei que estava bem bêbada da última vez que falei com você, mas achei que tivesse dito que ia tentar resolver as coisas com Sasori.

— É — sussurro em resposta. — Bem, e tentei. Mas então descobri... ah, é uma longa história. Conto depois, quando — Fço um sinal com a cabeça na direção de Sasuke e Suigetsu — eles não estiverem por perto.

Mas é claro que Sasuke já conhece a maior parte da história. Tudo bem, a história inteira. E quero dizer_ inteira. _

— Foi horrível? — Ino pergunta, cheia de preocupação enrugando o rosto bonito. — Está tudo bem com você?

— Estou ótima — garanto a ela. — Mesmo. Antes, não estava, mas... — dou mais uma olhada na direção de Sasuke. — Bem, achei um ombro muito solidário em cima do qual chorar.

Olhos azuis de Ino seguem os meus. Vejo as sobrancelhas dela se erguerem por baixo da franja lisa. Fico imaginando o que ela deve estar pensando. Espero que não seja:_ Ah, coitadinha de __Sakura__, apaixonada por um cara que é areia demais __para o caminhãozinho dela... _

Porque eu não estou. Apaixonada por ele, quer dizer.

Mas a única coisa que ela diz, é:

— Bem, fico feliz por isso. Então, não está com o coração partido?

— Sabe — respondo, pensativa —, acho que não. Só um pouco machucado, nada mais. Tudo bem, mesmo, eu ter vindo para cá? Que coisa é essa que Suigetsu falou a respeito de a mãe de Sasuke chegar amanhã?

Ino faz uma careta.

— A mãe e o pai de Sasuke vão se divorciar, mas parece que ela, a senhora Uchiha, prometeu à sobrinha, há muito tempo que ela poderia se casar em Mirac. Então, ela, a senhora Uchiha, quer dizer, vai chegar amanhã com a irmã dela, a sobrinha, o noivo... a família toda. Vai ser uma festa e tanto. Principalmente levando em conta que os pais de Sasuke mal se falam e ele fica no meio da confusão toda. De acordo com Suigetsu, a mãe de Sasuke é uma espécie de megera.

Faço uma careta, lembrando do aviso de Karin a respeito de que Sasuke precisava mandar podar os arbustos da entrada antes de a mãe dele chegar.

— Então, eles não vão querer que eu fique aqui — sussurro para me assegurar que Sasuke não escute. Eu digo "eles", mas na verdade quero dizer Sasuke, é claro. — Quer dizer, não quero invadir...

— Sakura, não tem absolutamente problema nenhum — Ino diz. — Este lugar é enorme, e tem lugar de sobra. Mesmo com a família inteira do Sasuke aqui, tem quarto de sobra. E vai ter muita coisa para fazer. Na verdade, é bom você estar aqui. A gente vai precisar de ajuda. Parece que esta sobrinha... a prima de Sasuke, Temari... é algum tipo de_ socialite_ texana. Ela já obrigou Sasuke a fazer toda a viagem de ida e volta a Paris para buscar o vestido na costureira chique dela, e ainda nem chegou. Além do mais, parece que convidou metade de Houston para o casamento, inclusive a banda de garagem do irmão, que acabou de assinar algum tipo de contraio com uma gravadora e parece que vai ficar muito famosa. Então, não vai ser exatamente um casamento só para os íntimos.

— Ah, se é assim... Porque realmente não consegui pensar em mais nada além de vir para cá. Eu não podia voltar para casa...

— Claro que não — Ino diz, em tom horrorizado. —As suas irmãs iam fazer a festa!

— Eu sei — respondo. — Então, simplesmente achei que... bem, você disse que estaria tudo bem se eu viesse para cá.

— Fico tão contente por você ter vindo... Quer dizer, olhe só para os dois. — Ino faz um sinal com a cabeça para o namorado e Sasuke, que se afastaram até uma mesa de ferro batido e estão misturando algum tipo de fórmula em taças compridas de champanhe. — Parecem gêmeos separados no nascimento. Só falam, falam e falam sobre todos os assuntos imagináveis: Nietzsche, Tiger Woods, cerveja, a probabilidade de datas de aniversário coincidentes, os bons tempos de escola. Ando me sentido totalmente como se estivesse segurando vela — ela me abraça. — Mas agora tenho a minha própria amiga para ficar conversando.

— Bem — digo, com um sorriso —, você sabe que sempre estou a postos para uma conversa. Mas e a namorada do Sasuke, Karin? Não dá para conversar com ela?

Ino faz careta.

— Claro, se você quiser conversar a respeito de Karin.

— Ah, eu tive levemente essa impressão, por causa dos chinelos de dedo.

— É mesmo? — Ino parece interessada. Ela sempre valorizou minhas análises de moda. — Você captou uma vibração ruim entre eles?

— Não — apresso-me em dizer. — Não foi nada disso. Mas parece que ela está se esforçando demais. Tudo bem, ela é canadense. Acho que o meu radar não funciona muito bom quando a pessoa é estrangeira.

Ino faz uma careta.

— Está falando do Sasori? É, bem, sempre fiquei me perguntando o que você

viu nele. Mas não está errada a respeito de Karin. Aqueles chinelos? São Manolo Blahnik.

— _Não_! — Sei, por causa das minhas leituras de_ Vogue,_ que chinelos de dedo

Manolo Blahnik podem custar mais de seiscentos dólares. — Meu Deus. Sempre fiquei imaginando quem comprava isso...

— Ei, vocês duas. — Suigetsu atravessa o gramado iluminado pelo luar na nossa

direção. — Não vão fugir de suas tarefas. Temos álcool para ser inspecionado.

— Espere. — Sasuke está um passo atrás dele. — Estou aqui com a primeira amostra de teste para elas. — Ele entrega para cada uma de nós uma_ flûte_ de champanhe cheia de um líquido borbulhante. — Kir Royales — ele diz —, feitos com champanhe produzido aqui mesmo, em Mirac.

Não sei o que é um Kir Royale, mas estou disposta a experimentar. Karin aparece e exige um copo também.

— Ao que vamos brindar? — ela pergunta, erguendo a taça.

— Que tal a estranhos que se conhecem no trem? — Sasuke sugere. Sorrio para ele à distância da grama que nos separa.

— Para mim, parece bom — digo, e todos nós brindamos. E então tomo um gole.

Parece que estou bebendo ouro líquido. Os sabores misturados de fruta silvestre, luz do sol e champanhe dançam na minha língua. Acontece que Kir Royale é champanhe misturado com algum tipo de licor... de cassis, Ino explica, que é um tipo de frutinha silvestre.

— Agora, fale uma coisa para mim — Ino diz, quando termina seu comentário relativo ao cassis.

— O quê? — A esta altura, estou praticamente convencida de que isto tudo é um sonho e alguma hora vou acordar. Mas, até que o momento chegue, planejo me divertir.

— O que Sasuke quis dizer com aquele brinde? De estranhos no trem e tudo o mais?

— Ah — dou uma olhada para ele, no lugar onde está dando risada com Suigetsu —, não sei. Nada.

Ino aperta os olhos para mim.

— Não venha com esta de nada para cima de mim, Sakura. Pode contar. O que aconteceu naquele trem?

— Nada! — exclamo, rindo um pouco para mim mesma — Bem, quer dizer, eu estava chateada... sabe como é, por causa do Sasori. E chorei um pouco. Mas, como eu disse, ele foi muito solidário.

Ino apenas balança a cabeça.

— Tem mais coisa nessa história. Tem alguma coisa que você não está me dizendo. Eu sei.

— Não tem — garanto a ela.

— Bem, se tiver, sei que vou acabar descobrindo. Você nunca conseguiu guardar um segredo na vida.

Só dou um sorriso para ela. Existem, sim, alguns segredos que consegui guardar dela até agora. E não planejo entregar tudo no futuro próximo.

Mas a única coisa que digo é: — Sério, Ino, não aconteceu nada. —O que é, basicamente, a verdade.

Um pouco depois, caminho até o muro baixinho de pedra e fico lá parada, tentando absorver tudo aquilo: o vale, a lua subindo por cima do telhado do_ château_ na frente do nosso, o céu noturno estrelado, os grilos, o cheiro adocicado de alguma flor que desabrocha à noite.

É coisa demais. Isto tudo é demais. Sair daquela salinha horrorosa da Central de Emprego para vir parar aqui, tudo em mu único dia...

Ao meu lado, Sasuke, que de algum modo conseguiu se desvencilhar de Suigetsu e

Karin por um minuto, pergunta baixinho:

— Está melhor agora?

— Estou chegando lá — respondo, sorrindo para ele. — Não tenho como agradecer por me deixar ficar aqui. E obrigada por... sabe como é. Não ter contado nada para eles.

Ele parece verdadeiramente surpreso.

— Claro que não. Para que servem os amigos?

Amigos. Então é isso que somos.

E, de algum modo, ali sob aquele luar, é mais do que suficiente.

* * *

**Oi, gente! Tudo bem?**

**Passando aqui rapinho só pra postar (estou em uma lan house e não tenho muito tempo sobrando haha). **

**Enfim, só quero agradecer aos comentários. Vocês são demais!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro _A Rainha da Fofoca_, da Meg cabot. Portanto, a história não me pertence, assim como os personagens de _Naruto _também não.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

.

.

Quando acordo no dia seguinte, olho ao meu redor, para o quarto minúsculo de teto baixo em que me encontro, com suas paredes bem brancas e as vigas do telhado de madeira escura, e fico confusa. As cortinas (cor de creme, com rosas grandes salpicadas no tecido) estão fechadas por cima da única janela do cômodo, de modo que não consigo enxergar lá fora. Durante um segundo, não me lembro de onde estou, de quem é aquele quarto nem em que país estou.

Então vejo a porta antiquada, com seu trinco do tipo de abaixar, e não de virar (igual ao trinco de um portão de jardim) e percebo que estou no Château Mirac. Em um entre a dúzia de quartos, localizados no sótão (que, nos áureos tempos do_ château, _acomodavam os serviçais) e que agora abrigam Ino, Suigetsu e eu, além de Sasuke e sua namorada, Karin.

Isso porque os quartos formais do_ Château,_ abaixo de não nós estão reservados para os convidados e os familiares dos noivos que vão chegar hoje à tarde. Quando aluga o bloco principal, o pai de Sasuke (a quem Ino se refere como Monsieur Uchiha) fica em um chalezinho com telhado de sapê próximo às construções externas, onde guarda os tonéis de carvalho repletos de vinho, antes de a bebida estar pronta para ser engarrafada. Ino me disse ontem à noite, enquanto subíamos o que pareciam ser centenas de escadas para chegar até nossos quartos, depois de mais quatro (ou seriam cinco?) Kir Royales, que passarinhos costumam fazer ninhos no sapê e precisam ser enxotados, caso contrário seus excrementos corroem o telhado.

De algum modo, um telhado de sapê nunca mais vai pareci algo pitoresco para mim.

Depois de ficar piscando, meio sonolenta, para as rachadura do teto acima de mim, percebo o que me acordou. Alguém está batendo na porta.

— Sakura — ouço Ino dizer. — Já levantou? E meio-dia. Como é, vai dormir o dia todo?

Jogo o edredom longe e corro para a porta, para abri-la. Ino está ali parada de biquíni e canga, segurando duas enormes canecas fumegantes. O cabelo dela, que normalmente é liso, está meio volumoso e arrepiado, sinal de que faz calor lá fora.

— É mesmo meio-dia? — pergunto, preocupada por ter dormido tanto, e achando que as pessoas (tudo bem, Sasuke) vão pensar que sou uma folgada sem educação.

— Meio-dia e cinco — informa Ino. — Espero que tenha trazido roupa de banho. Precisamos tomar o máximo de sol possível antes de a mãe de Sasuke e os convidados dela chegarem, precisamos começar a arrumar tudo para as refeições e para a degustação de vinho. Assim, só temos umas quatro horas. Mas, primeiro — ela enfia uma das canecas fumegantes na minha mão — um_ cappuccino,_ Tem um monte de aspartame, do jeitinho que gosta.

— Ah — digo, em tom apreciativo, quando a espuma de banha o meu rosto. — Você salvou a minha vida.

— Eu sei — Ino entra no quarto para se acomodar na ponta da minha cama amarfanhada. — Agora, quero saber tudo que aconteceu com Sasori. E com Sasuke, no trem. Então, pode ir contando.

É o que faço, sentando-me ao lado dela. Bem, não conto tudo, é claro. Ainda não contei a ela a verdade a respeito da minha monografia, e, com toda a certeza, nunca vou contar sobre a chupada. Claro que contei tudo isso para um desconhecido completo no trem, mas aquilo foi muito mais fácil do que contar para a minha melhor amiga que iria, sabe como é, simplesmente condenar as duas coisas (principalmente a segunda). Quer dizer, dar uma chupada sem receber a recíproca é o cúmulo do antifeminismo.

— Então — Ino diz quando acabo —, você e Sasori terminaram mesmo?

— Definitivamente — tomo o último gole do meu_ cappuccino_ delicioso.

— Você disse a ele? Você disse que acabou?

— Totalmente — respondo. Não disse? Acho que disse.

— Sakura — Ino olha para mim com dureza —, sei como você detesta confrontos. Você realmente disse a ele que acabou?

— Eu disse a ele que precisava ficar sozinha — respondo e percebo, um tanto atrasada, que isso não é a mesma coisa que dizer a alguém que acabou.

Mesmo assim, Sasori captou a mensagem. Eu_ sei_ que captou.

Mas, só para prevenir, acho que não vou mais atender às ligações dele.

— E você está mesmo bem com tudo isso? — Ino quer saber.

— Acho que sim. Quer dizer, acho que me sinto bastante culpada por causa do dinheiro...

— Que dinheiro?

— O dinheiro que ele pediu emprestado para pagar a taxa de matrícula. Eu provavelmente deveria ter dado para ele. Porque agora ele não vai poder voltar para a universidade no início do ano letivo...

— Sakura — Ino diz em tom de descrença —, ele tinha o dinheiro, mas perdeu no jogo! Se você tivesse lhe dado mais, ele simplesmente perderia tudo de novo. Você daria meios para que ele continuasse com esta atitude destrutiva. E isso que você quer? Ser uma fornecedora?

— Não — respondo, meio tristonha. — Mas, sabe como é. Eu realmente o amava. Não dá para a gente ligar e desligar o amor, como se fosse uma torneira.

— Dá _sim_, se o cara estiver se aproveitando da sua natureza generosa.

— Acho que sim — suspiro. — Eu realmente não devia me sentir mal. Ele estava recebendo seguro-desemprego enquanto tinha emprego.

Um dos cantos da boca de Ino se curva para cima.

— Eu adoro o fato de que, para você, esta é obviamente a pior coisa que ele fez. E o jogo? E o negócio de chamar você de gorda?

— Mas enganar o governo é muito pior do que qualquer uma dessas coisas.

— Se você está dizendo... Mas, bem, já foi tarde. Agora, será você pode parar de ser um chata total e simplesmente se mudar para Nova York comigo e Suigetsu?

— Ino, falando sério. E só que...

Como é que eu posso contar a ela a verdade? Que não tem como eu ir para Nova York procurar emprego sem ter diploma da faculdade, e não sei se já vou ter terminado a minha monografia quando ela e Suigetsu estiverem prontos para ir para lá. E também tem o negócio todo de eu não saber se vou conseguir me dar bem na cidade grande, mesmo que tenha diploma.

— Tudo bem — Ino diz, claramente entendendo errado a minha relutância. — Já entendi. É um grande passo. Você precisa de um tempo para se acostumar à ideia. Eu sei. Bom, mas e a outra coisa?

— Que outra coisa?

— Sobre você e Sasuke. Naquele trem.

— Ino, eu já disse. Não aconteceu nada. Quer dizer, fala sério. Acabei de sair de um relacionamento desastroso com um cara que eu mal conhecia. Você acha que vou mergulhar de cabeça em outro direto? Dê um pouco de crédito para mim. Além do mais, você olhou bem a namorada dele? Por que um cara que tem aquilo ficaria a fim de uma garota como eu?

— Sou capaz de pensar em algumas razões — Ino afirma, sombria.

Mas, antes que eu tenha chance de perguntar o que ela quer dizer, minha amiga diz:

— Tudo bem, olha só. Sei que você passou por muita coisa nesses últimos dias, então vou passar um tempo sem aborrecê-la com a coisa de Nova York. Que tal você parar de se preocupar um pouco com o futuro? Só Deus sabe que você merece dar um tempo. Considere os próximos dias umas férias bem merecidas. Vamos retomar o assunto mais tarde, depois que você já tiver se recuperado de descobrir que o homem dos seus sonhos na verdade era um pesadelo. Então — ela me dá um tapinha na perna —, vista seu maio e me encontre na piscina. Temos que pegar uma cor.

Não discuto. Apresso-me para pegar meus apetrechos de beleza para poder me arrumar um pouco antes de irmos para a piscina.

— E ande logo — ela diz, antes de sair batendo os pés. — O melhor do sol está sendo desperdiçado.

Eu me apresso para obedecer, já que Ino não gosta quando suas ordens não são cumpridas. Disparo pelo corredor até um banheiro antiquíssimo que é completo, com uma enorme banheira de pezinhos e privada com assento de madeira, além daquela descarga de cordinha. Depois de um banho rápido e de aplicar maquiagem, visto meu biquíni: é a primeira vez na vida que uso um destes. Minhas irmãs costumavam caçoar de mim sem perdão toda vez que eu tentava colocar uma roupa de banho, no período anterior à minha perda de peso.

Claro que isso também pode ter sido porque todos os meus maiôs eram vintage, sendo que muitos deles vinham com sainhas acopladas e um ar daquela atriz, Annette Funicello, que fez muitos filmes antigos de praia.

Mesmo assim, eu posso ter sido a garota mais gorda da piscina, mas também sempre fui a mais bem vestida... ou, como Sango costumava dizer, uma _fashion freak. _

Meu biquíni novo não me faz parecer nem um pouco louca. Pelo menos, acho que não. E de duas peças, mas também é vintage... Lilly Pulitzer vintage, da década de sessenta. Saya costumava dizer que era nojento usar o maio velho de alguém, mas, na verdade, é completamente higiênico se você lava algumas vezes antes de usar.

Agora, examinando meu reflexo no espelho atrás da porta do banheiro, que é um pouco mal iluminado, mas que mesmo assim é bem confiável, penso que estou... bem. Claro que não sou nenhuma Karin. Mas, bom: quem é que pode ser, aqui entre nós?

À exceção, é claro, de Karin.

Corro de volta ao quarto, coloco um vestidinho Lilly Pulitzer combinando por cima do biquíni e arrumo a cama apressada fazendo uma pausa para abrir as cortinas estampadas de rosas, e então abro a pequena janela em formato de diamante para deixar um pouco de ar fresco entrar...

E fico sem fôlego, aturdida pelo que enxergo pela janela...

Que não é nada menos que a vista diurna do vale se estendendo abaixo do _château._ Vejo as copas verdes e aveludadas das árvores e encostas de colinas verdejantes, penhascos amarronzados e, bem no alto de tudo, o céu mais azul e mais sem nuvens que já vi.

E é tudo tão lindo... Parece que enxergo a milhas de distância, e que não há nada além de árvores e o rio prateado que serpenteia entre elas, salpicadas de aldeias ou vilarejos minúsculos, com um ou outro_ château_ empoleirado no topo de um penhasco elevado. Parece uma coisa tirada de um conto de fadas.

Fico imaginando como Sasuke consegue voltar para Houston depois de passar um tempo aqui. Como é que alguém pode viver em outro lugar?

Mas não tenho tempo de ficar ruminando a ideia. Preciso encontrar Ino na piscina ou enfrentar sua ira.

Não é nada fácil tentar encontrar o caminho até a parte externa do_ château _Mirac, percorrendo o labirinto de corredores e escadas que parece formá-lo, mas de algum modo consigo chegar à entrada de mármore e sair para o ar de verão, gostoso e com aroma suave. Em algum lugar a distância, escuto o chiado de um motor (deve ser o cortador de grama, levando em conta o cheiro de grama recém-cortada) e o tilintar de... sinos de vaca? Não pode ser.

Ou será que pode?

Não paro para investigar. Coloco meus óculos escuros cravejados de strass e me apresso pelo caminho de cascalho, até finalmente cruzar o gramado e chegar à piscina, onde vejo Ino, Karin e outra garota deitadas em espreguiçadeiras com almofadas listradas em branco e azul. As espreguiçadeiras estão de frente para o vale e para o sol. Karin e a outra garota já estão bronzeadas (sem dúvida, não é o primeiro dia que tomam sol). Ino, dá para ver, está determinada a ganhar delas antes de o verão terminar.

— Bom dia — cumprimento Karin e a garota, que está mais para gordinha e parece ser adolescente. Está usando um maiô Speedo azul; já Karin, a seu lado, usa um biquíni de amarrar Calvin Klein preto.

E as fitinhas não parecem estar amarradas com muita firmeza. —_ Bonjour_ — a adolescente diz para mim, toda animada.

— Sakura, está aqui é Keyko — Ino diz_._ — Ela está passando o verão aqui, como_ au pair_ residente. A família dela mora no moinho que fica antes do castelo, na estrada.

— Ah! — exclamo. — Eu vi o moinho! E muito lindo! Keyko continua a sorrir para mim, simpática.

É Karin que diz:

— Nem se incomode. Ela não entende nenhuma palavra de inglês. Disse que entendia quando pediu emprego aqui, mas não sabe dizer nada além de oi, tchau e obrigada.

— Ah — retribuo o sorriso de Keyko.

— _Bonjour! Je m'appelle __Sakura!_ — O que mais ou menos é tudo que eu sei dizer em francês, além de_ Excusez-moi_ e_ J'aime pas des tomates._

Keyko responde um monte de coisa para mim, sendo que eu não entendo absolutamente nada. Ino diz:

— Apenas sorria e assinta com a cabeça que vocês duas vão se dar superbem.

E é o que faço. Keyko fica olhando para mim, radiante, e então me entrega uma toalha branca e uma garrafa de água fresca que ela tira de uma geladeirinha que trouxe consigo. Fico imaginando se não há uma Diet Coke na geladeirinha, mas dou uma olhada antes de ela fechar a tampa e vejo que não. Será que EXISTE Diet Coke na França? Deve existir. Isto aqui não é o Terceiro Mundo, pelo amor de Deus.

Agradeço Keyko pela água e estendo a toalha na espreguiçadeira entre a dela e a de Karin. Tiro o vestido, depois os chinelos. Então me recosto na almofada confortável e fico olhando para o céu sem nuvens.

Percebo que isto é algo a que eu poderia me acostumar. Com rapidez. O frio e o ar úmido da Inglaterra parecem estar em um passado muito distante.

Aliás, o mesmo vale para Sasori.

— Este biquíni é... diferente — diz Karin.

— Obrigada — respondo, apesar de ter uma leve desconfiança de que a intenção dela não foi fazer um elogio. Mas é provável que eu só esteja projetando mais uma vez, por causa dos chinelos de dedo de seiscentos dólares. — Então, onde estão Sasuke e Suigetsu?

— Estão podando os arbustos da entrada — Ino responde.

— Caramba — respondo. — Não tem... sei lá, uma empresa de poda que faça isso? Karin me lança um olhar muito sarcástico de trás de seus óculos escuros Gucci.

— Deve existir... se alguém tivesse lembrado de chamar a tempo. Mas, como sempre, o pai de Sasuke esperou até o último minuto e não conseguiu ninguém. Então, agora Sasuke é que tem que fazer a poda, se não quiser que Mikoto tenha um ataque quando chegar.

— Mikoto?

— A mãe de Sasuke — Karin explica.

— A senhora Uchiha é meio... peculiar, pelo que ouvi dizer —Ino diz de sua espreguiçadeira sem nenhuma emoção na voz. Karin solta uma gargalhada delicada.

— Também daria para dizer, é claro, que ela simplesmente fica decepcionada com a total e completa falta de preocupação do marido. Ele só se importa com as porcarias das uvas dele.

— Uvas?

Karin abana a mão para nós, na direção de algumas das construções externas do castelo, atrás das quais vi uma espécie de planície onde havia uma plantação.

— O vinhedo — ela diz.

Então, era um vinhedo, não uma plantação! Claro!

— Ah — digo. — Bem, e por que Monsieur Uchiha não devia pensar sobre as uvas dele? Este lugar é principalmente um vinhedo, não é? Essa coisa de casamentos não é só uma atividade paralela?

— Claro que sim — Karin responde. — Mas Mirac não tem uma colheita decente há anos. Primeiro, foram as secas, depois, uma praga... qualquer pessoa teria entendido isso como dica para partir para outra, mas não o pai de Sasuke. Ele diz que a família Uchiha está no ramo dos vinhos desde o século XVII, quando Mirac foi construído, e que não vai ser ele que vai acabar com a tradição.

— Bem — eu digo, em tom de admiração. — Isto é um tanto... nobre. Quer dizer, não é?

Karin faz um ruído de nojo.

— Nobre? É um desperdício completo. Mirac tem um tremendo potencial. Só o pai de Sasuke que não vê.

"Potencial?" Do que ela está falando? O lugar é lindo, do jeito que é. O terreno é perfeito, a casa é linda, o_ cappuccino_ é espumante... O que precisa ser mudado?

Acontece que Karin tem algumas sugestões.

— Bem, obviamente a propriedade está precisando muito de uma atualização.O lugar todo precisa ser reformado; principalmente os banheiros. Precisamos substituir aquelas banheiras de pezinhos cafonas por banheiras de hidromassagem... e descarga de cordinha! Meu Deus. Isto também precisa acabar.

— Eu até que gosto de descargas de cordinha — digo. — Acho que são meio... charmosas.

— Bom, claro que você pensaria isso — Karin ergue a sobrancelha cheia de malícia na direção do meu biquíni. — Mas a maior parte das pessoas não acha. A cozinha, também, precisa ser completamente modificada. Sabia que eles ainda têm... como é que se chama mesmo? Uma despensa. Ridículo. Nenhum chef no mundo cozinharia sob tais condições.

— Chef? — pergunto. E só de pensar em preparar comida, meu estômago ronca. Estou faminta. Sei que pulei o café-da-manhã, mas a que horas é o almoço? Será que tem mesmo um chef? Será que ele fez meu_ cappuccino?_

— Claro que sim. Para transformar Mirac em um hotel de classe de verdade, é preciso contratar um chef cotado com cinco estrelas no guia Michelin.

Ah. Então...

— Para transformar em um... — eu me sento na espreguiçadeira e fico olhando para Karin. — Espere. Estão pensando em transformar este lugar em hotel?

— Ainda não — Karin responde e pega uma garrafa uma água que deixou ao lado da espreguiçadeira. — Mas como eu vivo dizendo a Sasuke, é necessário que o façam. Imagine só a fortuna que poderiam ganhar com o ramo dos retiros corporativos e das convenções! Depois, é claro, também existe o roteiro dos spas... seria fácil acabar com os vinhedos e transformá-los em pistas de corrida ou trilhas para andar a cavalo, além de converter as construções externas em salas de massagem, acupuntura ou hidroterapia. O setor de recuperação de cirurgia plástica está em expansão acelerada no momento...

— O quê? — interrompo. Sinto dizer, mas eu berrei leve mente. Mas simplesmente fiquei chocada demais com a ideia de alguém querer transformar este lugar fabuloso em um spa.

— O setor de recuperação de cirurgia plástica — Karin repete, com expressão aborrecida no rosto. — Gente que se submete a lipoaspiração ou_ lifting_ no rosto precisa de um lugar para se recuperar, e eu sempre achei que Mirac seria espetacular para estes fins...

Não consigo me segurar. Preciso olhar para Ino, para ver o que ela pensa de tudo isso.

Mas ela simplesmente segura o livro que finge ler mais perto do rosto, para esconder sua expressão.

Ainda assim, vejo os ombros dela tremerem. Daí, não consigo segurar a risada.

— Falando sério — Karin prossegue, tomando mais um gole de água.—A família de Uchiha não foi capaz de enxergar o potencial corporativo desta propriedade. Se contratassem atendentes profissionais e treinados, em vez de gente que mora por perto, e oferecessem serviços como internet banda larga e televisão por satélite, se instalasse ar-condicionado e quem sabe até uma sala de cinema... Poderiam atrair clientela muito mais endinheirada. E conseguir muito mais lucro do que o negócio ridículo de vinhos do pai de Sasuke jamais conseguiu.

Antes que eu possa dar qualquer tipo de resposta a este discurso pavoroso, meu estômago prefere falar no meu lugar, soltando um ronco altíssimo de fome. Karin ignora, mas Kayko se apruma na espreguiçadeira e fala umas coisas que parecem formar uma pergunta. Escuto a palavra_ goûter,_ que, eu sei, significa "lanche".

— Ela quer saber se você quer que ela vá buscar alguma coisa para comer — Karin traduz em tom entediado.

Eu respondo: — Ah, bem...

Kayko balbucia mais um pouco, e Keyko diz com a mesma voz entediada: — Não dá trabalho nenhum. Ela vai mesmo buscar um lanche para ela.

— Então, quero, obrigada, adoraria comer alguma coisa — fico olhando toda feliz para Keyko_—__Oui, merci. Est-ce que vous._.._ Est-ce que vous..._

— O que você está tentando perguntar? — Karin quer saber, em um tom meio ríspido, fico pensando. Mas vai ver que só estou projetando, por causa da coisa da lipoaspiração. Ainda estou achando difícil acreditar que ela realmente quer transformar este lugar lindo em um daqueles hotéis para onde mandam as participantes de_ reality __shows_ de plásticas depois que elas ganham um nariz novo.

— Quero saber se tem Diet Coke — explico. Karin faz careta.

— Claro que não. Para que você vai querer colocar esse tipo de produto químico horrível no seu corpo?

_Porque é delicioso,_ tenho vontade de responder. Mas, em vez disso, digo: — Ah, certo. Então... nada.

Karin diz alguma coisa ríspida para Keyko, que assente, pula da toalha, enfia os pés em um par de tamancos de borracha (que parecem ser o tipo de calçado apropriado para andar em cima de cascalho e grama. MUITO mais adequado do que um modelo Manolo de camurça), pega a canga e sai na direção da casa.

— Uau, ela é muito legal — elogio.

— Ela tem que fazer o que você mandar. Ela é uma empregada — Karin diz.

Olho para Ino.

— Bem, mas por acaso nós também não somos? Não estamos aqui para trabalhar também?

— Mas ninguém espera que você fique buscando e trazendo coisas para os outros —ela responde — E você não deve "voseá-la".

— Como assim? — balanço a cabeça. — Não devo fazer o_ qu__ê_?

— Você disse_ vous_ para ela — Karin explica —, quando tentou falar em francês com ela, agorinha mesmo. Não é adequado. Ela é mais nova do que você, e é empregada. Você tem que dizer_ tu_ para ela, qu versão informal de_ vous._ Assim ela vai ficar com ares de superioridade. Não que ela já não sofra disso: realmente não acho adequado que use a piscina em seu horário de folga. Mas Sasuke disse que tudo bem, então agora não dá para nos livrarmos dela.

Fico olhando para Karin de boca aberta mais um pouco, totalmente incapaz de acreditar nas palavras que acabam de sair boca dela. Ino, por sua vez, está literalmente cobrindo o rosto com o livro, esforçando-se muito para esconder o jeito como dá risada.

E até parece que Karin repararia nisso. Não quando ela ocupada fazendo o que fará a seguir, que é dizer:

— Está_ tão_ quente...

O que, de fato, é verdade. Está um forno. Aliás, antes de Karin começar com a história de_ tu_ e_ vous,_ eu estava pendo cm dar um mergulho naquela água azul- turquesa tão convidativa a nossa frente...

Mas daí Karin se adianta a mim: senta na espreguiçadeira, desamarra a parte de cima do biquíni, coloca nas costas da cadeira, volta a se deitar, estica-se toda e diz:

— Ah, assim está melhor.

E tudo bem. Eu sei que isto aqui é a Europa e que as pessoas são muito mais tranquilas em relação ao corpo e à nudez do que nós (só que Karin não é européia. Ela é canadense. O que, acredito, é um pouco como ser européia. Mas, mesmo assim...).

É muito difícil ficar assim conversando com uma pessoa cujos mamilos desnudos meio que estão... apontados para você.

E Ino não está ajudando em nada. Cheia de resolução, ela não tira os olhos das páginas do livro que está lendo. Mas reparo que, na verdade, ela não_ virou_ a página nem uma vez.

Eu me dou conta de que não tenho nada a fazer além de tentar agir com normalidade. Quer dizer, até parece que não estou acostumada a ficar olhando para mulheres de peito nu, tendo utilizado os chuveiros coletivos de McCracken Hall.

Mas, bem, eu conhecia todas aquelas garotas.

Além do mais, os peitos de Karin são... como posso colocar? Um pouco mais arrebatados, de um jeito suspeito, até do que os de Aichi Tekei.

E Aichi trabalhava meio período no Bare Assets Cocktall Lounge.

— Então — digo, com ar despreocupado —, você mencionou a Sasuke todas essas ideias que tem para, eh... aprimorar Mirac?

Porque eu não consigo parar de imaginar o que_ ele_ acha dos planos de Karin.

— Claro que sim — Karin ergue a mão para jogar o cabelo ruivo comprido para trás. — E para o pai dele também. Mas o velho só está interessado em uma coisa. O vinho. Então, até que ele morra... — Karin dá de ombros de maneira metafórica.

— Sasuke está esperando o pai morrer para transformar este lugar em um Hyatt Regency? — pergunto, com a voz falhando um pouco de tão estupefata que fico. Porque simplesmente não posso acreditar que o Sasuke que eu conheci ontem possa fazer uma coisa dessas.

— Um Hyatt? — Karin parece escandalizada. — Eu disse que vão ser acomodações cinco estrelas, não uma filial de uma rede de hotéis americana vagabunda. E, não, Sasuke não demonstrou nenhuma animação especial em relação aos meus planos. Por enquanto. Para começo de conversa, porque ele teria que se mudar definitivamente para a França, para que tudo fosse implementado, e ele não está interessado em largar o emprego dele na Lazard Frères. Mas eu já lhe disse que seria muito fácil ele se transferir para o escritório de Paris. Então, nós poderíamos...

— Nós? — pulo em cima da palavra como vovó faz com uma garrafa de Bud. — Vocês vão se casar?

— Bem, certamente — Karin responde. — Um dia.

É ridículo como a afirmação lança uma pontada de dor que atravessa o meu coração. Eu mal o conheço. Faz apenas um dia que nos conhecemos.

Mas bem, também sou a mesma garota que viajou até a Inglaterra para ficar com um cara com quem só tinha passado vinte e quatro horas, três meses antes.

E olhe só no que isso deu.

— Ah — Ino finalmente abre o bico —, você e Sasuke estão noivos? Que engraçado, Suigetsu nunca comentou isso comigo. Achei que Sasuke contaria algo desse tipo para ele.

— Bem, não há nada assim tão formal quanto um noivado — Karin responde com óbvia relutância. — Afinal, quem é que fica noivo hoje em dia? Atualmente os casais formam parcerias, não casamentos. Tem tudo a ver com a combinação dos ganhos e o investimento no futuro compartilhado. E eu soube, desde o primeiro instante que vi Mirac, que este é um futuro no qual desejo investir.

Fico olhando fixamente para ela. Hoje os casais formam parcerias, não casamentos? Combinam ganhos e investem em um futuro compartilhado?

E que papo é este de_ desde o primeiro instante que vi Mira__c__?_ Será que ela não quer dizer_ desde o primeiro instante que vi __Sasuke__? _

— O lugar é lindo — Ino vira a página do livro que sei que ela não leu. — Por que você acha que Sasuke não quer se mudar para Paris?

— Porque Sasuke não sabe o que quer — Karin solta um suspiro de frustração.

— Algum homem sabe? — Ino pergunta, com suavidade, E percebo, pelo tom dela, que está se divertindo muito com aquela conversa.

— Talvez ele não queira ficar longe de você — ofereço, com muita generosidade, na minha opinião, levando em conta que estou um pouco a fim do namorado dela. Mas é só isso. Só uma quedinha. Mesmo.

Karin vira a cabeça para olhar para mim.

— Eu me ofereci para me transferir para Paris com ele — ela diz, com a voz impassível.

— Bem, a mãe dele mora em Houston, certo? Talvez ele não queira sair de perto dela — insisto.

— Não é isso — Karin responde. — É que, se ele fizer o pedido para ser transferido para Paris e for aceito, vai ter que ir. E então, vai ficar estagnado nessa posição. E, assim, nunca vai ter a oportunidade de seguir a carreira que realmente deseja.

— Qual é a carreira que ele realmente deseja? — pergunto.

— Ele quer ser médico — Karin, pega a garrafa de água que está ao lado da espreguiçadeira dela e dá um gole.

— Médico? — eu me sinto emocionada. Não acredito que Sasuke não comentou isso comigo no trem, quando eu disse todas aquelas coisas ruins a respeito de quem trabalha no mercado financeiro. — É mesmo? Mas isto é maravilhoso. Quer dizer, os médicos... curam as pessoas.

Karin olha para mim como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Que eu, é claro, disse mesmo.

Mas é claro que ela ainda não se deu conta de que tenho o costume de dizer a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça. Sério. É como uma doença.

— O que quero dizer é que ser médico é muito importante — apresso-me em completar. — Sabe como é. Para a sociedade. Porque sem eles, nós todos ficaríamos... muito mais doentes.

Olho para ela para ver o que pensa sobre este arroubo de dedução da minha parte. Karin se apoiou nos cotovelos (apesar de o movimento, misteriosamente, não ter feito os peitos dela se mexerem nem um pouco) para olhar além de mim, para Ino.

— A sua amiga — ela diz a Ino — fala muito.

— É — Ino responde. — Sakura realmente tem esta tendência.

— Desculpe — sinto o rosto corar. Mas até parece que vou calar a boca. Porque isto é fisicamente impossível. — Mas por que Sasuke não estuda medicina? Quer dizer, se é isso que ele quer? E o fato de médicos não ganharem muito dinheiro não pode ser uma explicação para isso... — O Sasuke que eu conheço (aquele que permitiu a mim, uma desconhecida completa, chorar no ombro dele ontem e que dividiu os amendoins dele comigo) jamais escolheria uma carreira com base no salário que poderia obter com a dita carreira.

Quer dizer, será que escolheria?

Não. De jeito nenhum. Hugo em vez de Hugo Boss! Fala sério! Esta é a escolha de um homem que escolhe o conforto pessoal em detrimento do estilo...

— É por causa do preço da faculdade de medicina? — pergunto. — Porque os pais de Sasuke certamente o sustentariam enquanto ele estivesse estudando. Você já pensou em falar sobre isso com a mãe e o pai de Sasuke?

A expressão de Karin muda de nojo leve (de mim, aparentemente) para outra de pavor.

— Por que eu faria isso? — Karin parece estar completamente perplexa. — Quero que Sasuke se transfira para Paris comigo e trabalhe na Lazard Frères, para que ele e eu possamos transformar este lugar em um hotel cinco estrelas para conseguirmos um lucro considerável e vir passar os fins de semana aqui. Não quero ser esposa de médico e continuar morando em Houston. Será que é assim tão difícil de entender?

Fico olhando fixo para ela. — Eh... — respondo —não.

Mas, por dentro, o que eu penso é:_ Uau. Esta é uma mulher que sabe o que __quer. Aposto que ELA não teria nenhuma reserva a respeito de mudar para Nova York __sem diploma e sem um lugar definido para morar. _

Aliás, aposto que ela ENGOLIRIA Nova York.

É neste ponto que Keyko volta da cozinha, trazendo nas mãos um prato de petiscos.

— _Voilà_ — ela diz para mim, com uma expressão de quem está extremamente feliz consigo mesma ao me entregar a criação que preparou para mim. Que parece ser metade de uma baguete francesa cortada ao meio e preenchida com...

— Chocolate Hershey! — Keyko exclama, feliz por estar usando as únicas palavras em inglês que parece conhecer.

Acabo de receber um sanduíche de chocolate Hershey.

Keyko estende o prato para Ino, que dá uma olhada e diz: — Não, obrigada.

Dando de ombros, Keyko então oferece o prato a Karin. A adolescente não parece nem um pouco chocada com o fato de a namorada de seu patrão estar meio nua, o que comprova que os franceses de todas as idades se sentem muito mais à vontade com o nudismo do que eu.

Karin dá uma olhada para o sanduíche no prato a sua frente, sente um calafrio e diz:

— _Mon Diue. Non._

Está certo. Talvez ela não fosse engolir Nova York. Engordativo demais.

Keyko dá de ombros mais uma vez, pega seu próprio sanduíche de chocolate do prato, afunda-se em sua espreguiçadeira e manda ver. Pedacinhos crocantes de casca de pão caem em toda a parte da frente do maio dela quando dá a primeira mordida. Mastigando, ela lança para mim um sorriso cheio de chocolate.

— _C'est bonça_ — ela aponta para o sanduíche.

Isso está bastante óbvio. A verdadeira pergunta, claro, como poderia não ser bom.

Além do mais, como eu poderia recusar um lanche feito com tanta consideração e carinho? Não quero magoar a menina.

Há somente uma coisa que eu posso fazer, é óbvio. faço. E este é, sem dúvida, o sanduíche mais gostoso que eu já comi.

Mas é o tipo de sanduíche que dá para ver que Karin (se algum dia enfiar suas garras voltadas para o negócio neste lugar) baniria imediatamente! Mulheres que se recuperam de uma lipoaspiração não vão querer que lhes ofereçam sanduíche de baguete com uma barra de chocolate Hershey! Pessoas em retiro corporativo não podem comer barras de chocolate! Praticamente dá para ver Karin pensando essas coisas enquanto ergue um frasco de protetor solar e espalha o creme no peito, cheia de determinação.

Keyko e seus sanduíches de barra de chocolate Hershey logo serão coisa do passado se Karin conseguir fazer com que Mirac fique a seu gosto. A menos, é claro, que alguém a detenha.

— Senhoritas.

Quase engasgo com a enorme mordida de sanduíche de chocolate que acabo de dar. Isso porque Sasuke e Suigetsu acabaram de aparecer na outra ponta da piscina, suados e todos sujos do tempo que passaram cortando os arbustos ao longo da entrada.

— _Salut_ — Karin ergue um braço bem bronzeado para acenar para eles. Os peitos dela, reparo, não se mexem nem um pouco quando ela faz esse movimento. É um milagre da gravidade.

— Olá, garotos — Ino os cumprimentou.

Desta vez não digo nada, porque ainda estou muito ocupada, tentando engolir.

— Estão se divertindo, garotas? — Sauigetsu quer saber. Ele está sorrindo, e sei por quê: por causa de Karin, seminua. E difícil não perceber o olhar surpreso que ele lança para Ino, que simplesmente diz, com suavidade:

— Ah, nós estamos nos divertindo_ bastante._ E vocês?

— Beleza — Suigetsu responde. — Pensamos em dar uma nadada para refrescar um

pouco. — Enquanto diz isso, já está tido a camisa.

Uma coisa posso dizer a respeito de Suigetsu. Ele pode até ter estrado em filosofia, mas o corpo dele é bonito como o de um professor de educação física.

Mas Sasuke (posso notar com muita clareza quando ele também tira a camisa, um segundo depois) é um exemplo ainda mais espetacular de masculinidade atlética do que Suigetsu. Não tem nenhum grama de gordura no corpo bronzeado e musculoso dele, os pêlos do peito, apesar de não serem bastos, formam uma seta que parece apontar diretamente para o...

SPLASH! Os dois rapazes pulam para dentro da água brilhante, sem se dar ao trabalho de tirar o_ short_ primeiro, roubando-me o prazer de ver até onde a trilha de pêlos que adentrara pelo short de Sasuke leva.

— Caramba, isso foi bom — Suigetsu diz quando vem à tona — Ino, entre aqui.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, mestre. — Ino larga o livro, levanta e pula para dentro da água.

Alguns pingos caem em cima de Karin, que os tira com um gesto enojado.

— Karin — Sasuke chama do local onde sobe à tona, na parte funda. — Venha. A água está uma delícia.

Karin balbucia alguma coisa em francês que eu não compreendo totalmente, apesar de a palavra_ cheveux_ ser mencionada várias vezes. Fico tentando me lembrar se_ cheveux_ significa cabelos ou cavalos. De algum modo, acho que Karin não está dizendo que não quer molhar os cavalos.

Ino nada até a lateral da piscina, cruza os braços sobre a borda, ergue um pouco o corpo e diz para mim:

— Sakura, você tem que entrar. A água está fabulosa.

— Deixe eu terminar meu sanduíche primeiro — digo, já que ainda estou ingerindo aquele preparado que Keyko me entregou, que faz a maior sujeira, mas que é gostoso como o pecado.

— É melhor esperar meia hora depois de comer — Sasuke diz, em tom de piada, da parte funda. — Não quer ter congestão, não é mesmo?

Por sorte, estou ocupada com a mastigação, de modo que minha boca está cheia demais para que eu pergunte:_ Se eu tiver, você me salva, __Sasuke__?_ Flertar seria totalmente inapropriado, levando em conta o fato de que a namorada dele está sentada bem ao meu lado. Sem a parte de cima do biquíni.

E é bem mais bonita do que eu jamais posso sonhar em ser.

— Ah, a moça nova! — Eu praticamente cuspo o pedaço de pão com chocolate que

tenho na boca, tamanho o susto que levo com a voz masculina e forte com sotaque francês que escuto atrás de mim. Quando dou meia-volta sobre a minha espreguiçadeira, vejo um senhor mais velho de camisa branca e calça caqui firmada por um par de suspensórios bordados, cheios de estilo.

— Eh... — digo depois de engolir. — Olá.

— Essa é a moça nova? — o senhor pergunta a Karin e aponta para mim.

Karin se vira, olha para o senhor e responde, em um tom muito mais agradável do que jamais a vi usar.

— Ah, é sim, Monsieur. Essa é Sakura, amiga de Ino.

— _Enchanté._ — O senhor ergue a minha mão (a que não segura os resquícios do meu sanduíche de chocolate Hershey) e a leva para as proximidades de seus lábios (mas sem encostar na minha pele).— Sou Fugaku Uchiha. Quer conhecer o meu vinhedo?

— Papai — Sasuke diz da lateral da piscina, de onde se apressa para sair da água. — Sakura não quer ver seu vinhedo neste momento, certo? Ela está relaxando na piscina.

Então, este senhor encantador é o pai de Sasuke! Não dá para dizer que eu realmente enxergue alguma semelhança: o cabelo de Monsieur Uchiha é cacheado e não liso e bagunçado como o de Sasuke, e branco como a neve, não escuro.

Mas ele tem os mesmos olhos negros e brilhantes do filho.

— Ah, tudo bem. — Estico a mão para pegar meu vestidinho. — Quero conhecer seu vinhedo, sim, Monsieur Uchiha. Ouvi muito falar dele. E, ontem à noite, tomei um pouco do seu champanhe delicioso...

— Ah — Monsieur Uchiha parece deliciado. — Mas, tecnicamente, não é correto chamar de champanhe, a menos que tivesse sido produzido na região de Champanhe. O que eu produzo só pode ser chamado de espumante.

— Bem — digo, depois de terminar o resto do sanduíche, para ficar com as mãos livres para poder manusear o vestido. — Seja lá o que fosse, estava delicioso.

— _Merci, merci!_ — Monsieur Uchiha exclama. Para Sasuke, que se aproximou da minha espreguiçadeira e pinga em cima das pernas finas de Karin (o que faz com que ela assuma expressão aborrecida), ele elogia: — Gostei desta moça!

— Você não precisa ir com ele — Sasuke diz para mim. — Mesmo. Não permita que meu pai a incomode. Ele é famoso por isso.

— Eu_ quero_ ir — garanto a Sasuke, rindo. — Nunca visitei um vinhedo. Eu adoraria ver, se Monsieur Uchiha tiver tempo para me mostrar.

— Tenho todo o tempo do mundo! — o pai de Sasuke exclama.

— Na verdade, não tem — Karin dá uma olhada em seu relógio de ouro refinado. — Mikoto chega em menos de duas horas. Você não tem que...

— Não, não, não. — Monsieur Uchiha pega no meu cotovelo para me ajudar a me equilibrar enquanto calço minhas sandálias. Ou talvez para impedir que eu fuja correndo. Porque é mais ou menos o que tenho vontade de fazer, levando em conta que o pai de Sasuke está tendo esta conversa com a namorada de Sasuke enquanto ela está completamente NUA da barriga para cima!

Tento imaginar uma possibilidade de eu me sentir à vontade fazendo_ topless_ na frente do pai de algum dos meus ex-namorados e não consigo.

— Vamos ser rápidos — Monsieur Uchiha garante a Karin.

— Vou junto, para me assegurar de que você vai cumprir a promessa, pai. — Sasuke aceita uma toalha que Keyko lhe oferece. — Não queremos entediar Sakura até a morte no primeiro dia que passa aqui.

Mas agora que sei que Sasuke vai nos acompanhar, tenho certeza da única coisa que este passeio não vai ser: tedioso.

Principalmente porque, ao nos afastarmos da piscina e caminharmos na direção do vinhedo que fica atrás da casa principal, percebo que Sasuke deixou a camisa para trás.

Sinceramente, há algo muito bom nessa história de não se usar a parte de cima.

.

..

...

**Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Como andam as férias?**

**Peço desculpas pela demora. Mas voltei da praia toda feliz na terça-feira e quando cheguei em casa adivinhem? Alguém colocou fogo num container de lixo da casa da frente da minha e acabou pegando fogo também no poste. Os fios do telefone arrebentaram. E, conclusão, fiquei sem net. Terminaram de arrumar hoje e eu vim correndo atualizar minhas fics. Também postei mais dois projetos: a fic Uma Ótima Dupla e uma adaptação chamada Acordo de Amor. Deem um pulinho no meu perfil para ver se você se interessam ;) Ah, prometo que as atualizações de A Rainha da Fofoca serão mais frequentes, ok?**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! **

.

.

**Biahcerejeira**, obrigada por comentar! Estava com saudades de responder seus comentários haha. Pois é, a Karin apareceu. Mas a fic é SasuSaku, então nem precisa se preocupar ;) Até mais!

**LadyCandy 2.0**, obrigada pelo comentário! O Sasuke é muito fofo mesmo *-* E também acho a Karin suuuuper dispensável hahaha Desculpe pela demora em atualizar. Prometo que agora a fic vai ser atualizada rapidinho. Até o próximo capítulo!

**Evinha's**, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :D Pois é, tudo estava muito bom para a Sakura para ser verdade, né? Tinha que aparecer uma namorada... Mas, aposto que a Sakura vence essa parada. Até mais!


End file.
